O Futuro A Nós Pertence
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Duas mulheres estranhas aparecem aos cavaleiros, dizendo que têm uma importante missão a cumprir. O Futuro está ameaçado, e somente os cavaleiros do presente podem ajudar!
1. Chapter 1

**_N/A.: Essa foi uma história que surgiu de repente na minha cabeça praticamente formada. Eu achei bem interessante, então decidi fazer uma fic. Espero que vocês achem tão interessante quanto eu achei!_**

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence!  
_**

O Futuro a nós pertence

As lutas já haviam acabado. As armaduras, descansavam. Não havia mais guerra, não havia dor. Athena continuava a mesma de sempre. A Grécia continuava a mesma de sempre. O Japão, da mesma forma. Os treinamentos rotineiros não haviam acabado, pois precisa-se estar pronto mesmo na hora da paz, mas há muito as caixas das armaduras não haviam sido abertas, e o medo era que elas empoeirassem.

Hyoga estava sentado no sofá da casa que agora compartilhava com Ikki e Shun. Shiryu estava na China, e voltava esporadicamente para uma visita. Seiya ainda morava no cais, mesmo que a casa grande fosse melhor e mais confortável. Ikki lia um livro no sofá ao lado, concentrado e sério, como sempre. Shun parecia estar destruindo a cozinha. Tudo era calmo e tranqüilo, mas o russo tinha um pressentimento estranho. Não era ruim. Era apenas... estranho.

- Ikki... – Ele começou, e o cavaleiro de fênix o olhou, carrancudo, por ter de tirar seus olhos da parte mais emocionante de Parque dos Dinossauros. – Sabe quem é Dawn?

Ikki pensou um pouco, olhando para algum ponto no teto. Antes de responder que não sabia, Shun apareceu na sala, carregando uma tigela cheia de macarrão.

- É uma empregada da mansão Kido, não é? Uma de longos cabelos louros?

Os dois cavaleiros sentados olharam para Shun como se ele tivesse acabado de beijar um leão das montanhas.

- Oras, ela é uma menina muito bonita para uma criada. – Shun disse, rearrumando os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, para que não caísse na comida. – Ou vocês acham que nunca noto uma menina bonita quando vejo?

Hyoga pigarreou, e olhou para Ikki, que tinha o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

- Bem, o fato é que... Já notou o quanto Saori é delicada conosco, nos trata bem e com amor, quanto que a pobre menina Dawn é tratada como uma qualquer? – O Cisne continuou com seu diálogo, mas sem que os outros tivessem tempo de comentar o assunto, ouviu-se uma batida na porta. Ikki levantou-se e foi atender, dando um passo para trás quando viu quem estava do lado de fora. Uma luz pareceu-se irradiar para dentro da sala, e Shun quase deixou cair a tigela no chão.

- Mas que brilho é esse...? – Andrômeda colocou uma das mãos na frente dos olhos, até que a luz diminuiu e os outros dois foram até a porta, dando de cara com duas moças, uma fraca, e a outra bastante ferida.

- Deus, entrem! – Ikki ajudou as duas moças a entrarem na casa. Uma das moças, uma pequena e loira segurava uma outra, que tinha lisos cabelos longos e negros, assim como sua pele, que parecia avermelhada. Hyoga ajudou a moça loira a deitar a ferida em cima do sofá maior que tinham na sala, enquanto Shun havia deixado a tigela de macarrão de lado, segurando a outra enquanto Hyoga acomodava a morena no sofá.

- Afinal, quem são vocês? – Ikki perguntou para a loira, enquanto Hyoga cuidava da morena com um pacote de suprimentos médicos de emergência que havia na casa.

- Meu nome é Estrela. – A loira falou, respirando fundo. Sua voz era delicada, e dava uma calma inacreditável a quem a escutasse. – Essa é minha irmã, Juçara.

- Joossara? – Shun perguntou, assustando-se com o nome estranho a ele.

- Não; Juçara. – Estrela pronunciou bem devagar, fazendo com que ele soubesse pronunciar corretamente. – Estávamos vindo falar com uma mulher chamada Saori Kido. Parece que erramos de casa...

- Na verdade, podemos levá-las até ela. Mas o que aconteceu com vocês? – Hyoga terminou de cuidar de Juçara, aproximando-se com o estojo de Estrela, que deixou o rapaz russo verificar seus braços e pernas em busca de ferimentos.

- É sobre isso que viemos falar... – Estrela fez uma careta, enquanto Hyoga apertava um local arroxeado em seu joelho. A moça usava uma armadura dourada, delicada, que se encaixava em seu corpo como uma segunda pele. Seu rosto era encoberto por uma máscara platinada, e seus cabelos caiam por cima de seus ombros protegidos. A armadura estava desgastada, e mesmo sendo feita de metal, parecia leve e fina, como seda. – Sabem que não existe apenas a deusa Athena aqui na Terra, não é verdade?

Os cavaleiros assentiram com as cabeças, olhando fixamente para os olhos da máscara.

- Pois então... Servimos, eu e minha irmã, a um desses deuses fora a sua deusa Athena. Servimos à Aurora de dedos rosados, que há muito tempo está sumida. Também é chamada de Eos, na Grécia. Seu templo é cuidado por seu irmão, Hélio, e por sua irmã Selene, a Lua, enquanto nós fomos treinados para servir a ambos os deuses, e ajudar Athena, caso fosse preciso. Há alguns dias, começamos a sofrer sucessivos ataques, de um inimigo que ainda não identificamos. Minha missão e a de minha irmã, era a de vir até aqui e pedir ajuda à Athena e seus cavaleiros, mas fomos interceptadas no caminho por quatro cavaleiros, e quase não saímos vivas, como vocês podem notar.

- Para onde eles foram? – Hyoga perguntou, olhando para Estrela, sério.

- Como assim, para onde eles foram? Para o Inferno, logicamente. – Estrela o olhou, como se tivesse recebido um insulto. – Ou acha que estamos machucadas porque não conseguimos derrotá-los?

- Hyoga não perguntou por mal, Estrela. Estamos assustados com a novidade, apenas isso. – Shun tentou acalmar o ânimo da mulher, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Mas ainda não consigo entender... – Ikki tomou uma das mãos pálidas, levemente douradas de Estrela e olhou para sua irmã ainda inconsciente no sofá. – Como você e Juçara podem ser irmãs, se ela é tão diferente de você? – A negra estava respirando profundamente no sofá, e trajava uma armadura que parecia ser feita do mesmo material que a de Estrela, mas com algo de primitivo. Seus ombros eram rodeados de penas, e em suas botas pareciam ter sido gravados totens e runas, que Ikki não conseguia distinguir.

- Ora, Ikki de Fênix, Shun não é seu irmão? – Estrela sorriu, respondendo a pergunta do moreno com uma pergunta, o fazendo rir de leve. – Juçara é apenas minha meia irmã. De fato, nossos pais são homens diferentes. Muito diferentes. Eu nasci num lugar chamado Jerusalém, enquanto minha irmã nasceu num lugar chamado Amazonas, que fica no norte do Brasil.

- Conhecemos alguém do Brasil. – Hyoga disse, sorrindo. – Então você nasceu em Jerusalém, a terra de Jesus? – Estrela assentiu com a cabeça, puxando sua mão gentilmente de dentro das mãos de Ikki, que ainda a segurava.

- Quer dizer que você é cristão, Hyoga? Essa era uma coisa que eu não sabia sobre você. – A moça falou, com sua voz delicada.

- Parece que você sabe muito sobre nós. – Ikki falou, olhando um pouco estranho para a moça.

- Vamos, Fênix, não me olhe assim. Agimos no anonimato por muitos anos para que um dia tivéssemos força para ajudá-los. Como queria que confiássemos nos cavaleiros de Athena se não os conhecêssemos? – A voz de Estrela era tão passiva que Ikki acreditou, mesmo que soubesse que não deveria. – Já que vocês estão na desvantagem, vou me apresentar: sou Estrela, a amazona da Estrela da Manhã, treinada por um cavaleiro de Athena. – Ela riu. – É engraçado que meu nome seja o mesmo da minha protetora. – A moça olhou para Juçara, que parecera acordar.

O diferente em Juçara não era somente sua armadura ou sua cor avermelhada, mas o fato de que ela não usava máscara, como Estrela, e de que, mesmo sendo uma indígena, seus olhos tinham um tom de verde imaculado, como o mar.

- Estrela...? – Juçara sentou-se, olhando para seus braços com curativos. – Onde estamos?

O japonês de Juçara era muito precário e feio, e os cavaleiros tiveram dificuldade em entendê-la. Estrela falava muito mais fluentemente, e explicou à irmã, primeiro, bem devagar, o que acontecera.

Juçara tinha um rosto muito bonito e delicado. O que eles não haviam notado antes era que ao lado de sua perna direita havia um arco, e do lado da outra perna, flechas, algumas partidas. Olhou para os cavaleiros e sorriu, olhando diretamente para Hyoga.

- Obrigada por cuidar de mim, Cavaleiro de Cisne. – A voz de Juçara também tinha uma delicadeza, mas, diferente da de Estrela, não era uma delicadeza passiva e calma, mas ativa e levemente agressiva. – Quando poderemos falar com Athena?

- Posso ligar para que ela venha até aqui. Vocês estão muito debilitadas para que possam ir até ela. É melhor que fiquem. – Shun disse, ainda olhando para os olhos de Juçara. – Ikki... – Ele chamou baixinho. – Você viu os olhos dela?

- Shun, deixe de paquerar. Vá fazer o que tem que fazer. – Ikki respondeu baixo também, um pouco severo. – Mas, sim, eu vi. São realmente incríveis.

- E você, Juçara? Sua irmã disse quem ela era, mas não falou sobre você. – Hyoga ainda queria saber mais sobre as amazonas de Aurora, então perguntou na primeira oportunidade que teve, recebendo um olhar feio por parte de Ikki.

- Eu sou a amazona de Onça, nascida no Brasil e treinada por um cavaleiro de Athena. Sou uma caçadora, mas isso aprendi com meu pai. – Juçara disse, passando a mão pelo arco.

- Acho que sabemos quem foi seu mestre. Ele se chamava...

- ... Aldebaran de Touro, sim. – Juçara sorriu. – Eu sabia que vocês saberiam. Ele é um homem muito honrado. Foi aceito em minha tribo como um de nossos membros, pois provou sua coragem para nosso cacique. Levou-me para a Grécia, e até tentou me ensinar a falar japonês e grego, mas como vocês podem ver, não sou muito boa. – Juçara soltou seu primeiro sorriso, e passou a mão pelos cabelos extremamente lisos.

- Ouvi falar que o português é uma língua extremamente difícil de se aprender. – Ikki sentou-se no outro sofá, enquanto Shun aparecia ao lado deles.

- Sim, é. Mas eu não falava português antes de ir para a Grécia. Eu falava tupi, que é uma língua própria do meu povo. É de certa forma parecia com o japonês, mas a colocação e as palavras são totalmente diferentes, e isso me confunde bastante. Às vezes eu misturo as duas línguas sem querer...! – Juçara sorriu, meio envergonhada. Ela olhou para Shun, e arregalou os olhos. – Por Tupã, você é um cavaleiro? Parece uma criança!

Shun cruzou os braços numa pose de fortaleza, e franziu o cenho, tentando parecer mais adulto, mas só fez Juçara rir, assim como os outros cavaleiros. Nesse momento a campainha tocou, e Hyoga abriu a porta para Athena, que vinha acompanhada por Seiya, que tinha os cabelos molhados e ainda tentava desamassar a camisa, como se tivesse saído muito apressado.

Imediatamente, Juçara e Estrela se levantaram. Ambas cruzaram o peito com a mão direita e abaixaram as cabeças, cumprimentando Saori.

- Que a paz esteja contigo, Athena. – Estrela disse, levantando-se.

- Trazemos notícias de Hélio, o Sol. – Juçara levantou-se novamente, encarando Saori nos olhos.

- Fui informada sobre isso por Shun ao telefone. O que está exatamente acontecendo, meninas? – Saori sentou-se, enquanto Seiya as cumprimentava com um aceno de cabeça, e apertava a mão dos outros cavaleiros.

Estrela e Juçara também sentaram-se, de frente para Athena, mas, antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Saori falou:

- Você é a amazona de Estrela da Manhã, não é? Sei que as amazonas de Aurora não usam máscaras. Será que eu poderia ver seu rosto? – Os cavaleiros estavam intrigados com isso desde o começo, mas não tiveram coragem de perguntar o porquê.

- Athena... Há homens nessa sala. Não seria exatamente certo se minha irmã mostrasse seu rosto. – Juçara falou, olhando de lado para Estrela.

- Mas por quê? Não existe entre vocês essa regra de ame ou mate, existe? – Saori insistiu. Era realmente desagradável falar com alguém que você não conhecia nem poderia ver o rosto.

- Não, Athena. Não existe. Já que a senhora insiste, mostrarei meu rosto. Mas que fique sabendo que ele é uma das minhas maiores armas. Não posso me responsabilizar pelo que acontecerá com seus cavaleiros depois de me virem. – Athena sorriu, mas os cavaleiros que estavam de pé deram um passo para trás, e os sentados,se postaram melhor em cima das cadeiras, prontos para correr se necessário.

Estrela desencaixou sua máscara de sua armadura, e novamente um brilho dourado irradiou de seu corpo. Junto com sua máscara, Estrela também tirou o elmo que usava, deixando seus cabelos ondulados caírem por seus ombros e moldurassem seu rosto. Quando ela levantou a face para encarar Athena, ouviram-se suspiros de vários lugares.

- Deus, ela é um anjo. – Hyoga falou, encantado.

- Parece que caiu dos céus... – Shun aproximou-se mais, olhando fixamente para os olhos verde musgo da moça.

- Nunca senti algo tão estranho na minha vida ao olhar alguém... - Até mesmo Ikki sentiu-se atraído pelo olhar delicado de Estrela. Seiya simplesmente a encarou, boquiaberto.

Estrela tinha um rosto pequeno, mas anguloso. Seus olhos eram grandes e graciosos, e o tom de verde era quase estranho. Sua pele branca parecia dourada aos olhos dos cavaleiros. Nem mesmo Afrodite, a deusa, ou Narciso, que se apaixonou por si mesmo, teriam tanta beleza quanto Estrela apresentava naquele momento. A boca da mulher era pequena, e parecia um pequeno coração. Seu nariz era pequeno e fino, e uma aura dourada parecia irradiar dela. Até mesmo Saori abriu os lábios em surpresa.

- Estrela, você é...? – Saori não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Sim. Eu sou um anjo. Por isso não fiquei tão machucada quanto minha irmã. Nós, as amazonas de Aurora, somos especialmente selecionadas por termos algo de especial em nós. O cosmo não queima dentro de nós. Nós _somos_ o cosmo. – Estrela continuava com sua voz passiva e delicada, que junto com sua beleza, continuava a encantar mais e mais os homens na sala.

- Se vocês são tão especiais, por que precisam de nós, afinal? – Ikki conseguiu perguntar, e Estrela sorriu, deixando-o rubro.

- Não é para nós, na verdade. Machucaram-nos porque estávamos vindo pedir ajuda para _outras_ pessoas. – Estrela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Espero que vocês compreendam que isso não é uma brincadeira, mesmo que pareça. A deusa Aurora abre as portas do céu para que o dia entre. Ela faz com que todos os dias nasçam ou morram. Por conta disso, Aurora tem um poder quase que especial...

- ... Ela controla o tempo. – Saori falou, olhando os olhos de Estrela. – Assim como seu irmão, Hélio.

- Sim. O futuro está morrendo, Athena. Os seus cavaleiros de bronze, no futuro, assumiram os postos dos de ouro, que gentilmente cederão suas armaduras para eles. – Os cavaleiros arregalaram os olhos e olharam uns aos outros, antes de olharem para Estrela.

- Sim. Estão aqui, nessa sala, os futuros cavaleiros de Aquário, Virgem, Leão e Sagitário. – Estrela encarou-os, séria. – Vocês foram cavaleiros muito honrados, sim. Tanto que conseguiram essa graça, de vestirem as armaduras de ouro permanentemente. O problema é que... Tudo ficou muito confuso depois de um tempo, e o pior de tudo, Ikki, é que foi sua culpa.

Ikki deu um passo para trás, enquanto os outros olharam para ele.

- Entenda, eu preciso revelar certas coisas para que vocês possam nos ajudar. – Estrela balançou a cabeça, em pesar. – Não é certo revelar o futuro, mas eu terei de fazê-lo agora.

- O que eu fiz? – Ikki perguntou, quieto.

- Não foi o que _você_ fez, Ikki... – Estrela riu. – O problema, é que as pessoas gostam muito de você. Inclusive más pessoas.

Todos pareceram muito confusos depois dessa afirmação, e continuaram olhando Estrela. Até mesmo Juçara a olhava, como se não soubesse da história.

- Apesar de toda a tradição masculina dos cavaleiros, poucos de vocês terão filhos homens. – Ela continuou com a narração. – Hyoga, você terá dois filhos. Ambos serão cavaleiros. Uma moça e um rapaz, gêmeos. Brilhantes como o gelo ártico. Suponho que não preciso dizer os nomes deles.

- Tenho certeza de qual será o nome da menina. – Hyoga sorriu, mesmo que um pouco assustado.

- Shun, você terá duas meninas. A diferença de idade entre as duas vai ser relativamente grande. Apenas uma vestirá armadura. – Shun fez que sim com a cabeça, olhando para o chão.

- Seiya, você terá um filho homem. Apenas um. Ele também será cavaleiro. – Seiya pareceu orgulhoso por ter um filho homem, e olhou para os outros com um sorriso.

- Mas... Estou falando dos filhos de vocês, por conta somente dos filhos de Ikki. – Todos então prestaram mais atenção. – Você terá três filhos. Duas moças, e um menino. A moça mais velha é impulsiva, mas não parece muito com você. Ela é solitária, sim, mas é extremamente extrovertida, coisa que sabemos que você nunca será. – Todos riram e Saori quase não conseguia respirar. – O filho menor treina com você, sempre, mas não sabemos se ele irá vestir uma armadura. O que importa mesmo é a filha do meio. Ela é o que atrai a guerra.

- Ela é tão ruim assim? – Ikki perguntou, segurando nas costas do sofá.

- Não é que ela seja ruim... Ela é muito, muito boa. É por isso que ela atrai a guerra. – Estrela apertou uma mão na outra, respirando fundo. – Uma profecia foi feita para ela. Ela trará um novo mundo, uma nova vida a todos. Ela é tão especial que seu nome é Nova Era.

"Nova Era é destinada a salvar a todos os humanos do sofrimento e dor. Mas quando ela nasceu, uma entidade maligna a lançou uma maldição. Aos poucos, o mundo começou a ruir. Guerras ocorriam em cada continente, cavaleiros inimigos foram aparecendo. Nossas meninas não estão preparadas para lutar. Precisamos tomar conta delas até que elas estejam, mas para isso precisamos de vocês, cavaleiros de bronze de Athena.".

Um silêncio dominou a sala por um instante, até que Hyoga quebrou o silêncio.

- Mas... Se nós somos os pais delas, porque não as treinamos lá? No futuro?

- Por diversos fatores. Um deles é que não temos tempo. Parar o tempo é mais difícil que voltá-lo, então é preferível que ela venha treinar aqui, com vocês. Outro fator é que... As coisas mudaram, cavaleiro de Cisne. Não podemos contar com muitos que antes contávamos. – Estrela suspirou, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis do russo.

- Como assim...? – Hyoga ousou perguntar, tendo um mau-pressentimento.

- Hyoga... Entenda. Algumas coisas às vezes fogem do nosso controle, e mesmo que tentemos consertá-las, é difícil...

- Diga logo, Estrela! Não agüento mais esse suspense! – Ikki falou alto, olhando sério para ela. Parecia que algo no rosto da moça deixava-os sem noção de quem eram.

- Hyoga... Não está conosco no futuro. – Estrela disse, olhando para o chão. – O Ikki está, mas apenas de corpo. Não existe mais alma dentro de você...! – Estrela parecia verdadeiramente triste. – Não importa. Vocês tiveram um bom motivo para que isso acontecesse. – E sorriu, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem marejados. – Responda-nos, Palas. Teremos o seu apoio?

Saori pensou, olhando para além das janelas de vidro.

- Não temos escolha... Não é? – Ela perguntou, mas já afirmando. – Traga-os.

Estrela assentiu com a cabeça, e ela e Juçara se despediram, saindo da sala. Antes de ir embora, Estrela olhou longamente para o Fênix e murmurou, sem voz:

- Cuide-se. – Então, colocou sua máscara platinada e foi-se embora.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Espero que tenham gostado desse comecinho!! Obrigada por terem lido! Até a próxima!**_

_**Beijos da Polly!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

O Futuro a Nós Pertence

Capítulo 2.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, que fique bem claro. Mas as novas personagens sim! êêêÊ! Ù.ù**_

* * *

Uma semana depois, Juçara apareceu na Mansão Kido. Seus cabelos negros e lisos dançavam nas suas costas, e terminavam em seus quadris, que eram bem desenvolvidos e a deixavam com um ar diferente do normal. Apesar da armadura, seu corpo poderia ser bem definido por olhares, pois era muito leve e aderia como uma roupa de mergulhador, mostrando todo o corpo da moça, que, apesar da altura e dos cabelos, era muito diferente dos japoneses.

- Palas Athena, Juçara, filha da floresta, pede permissão para falar-lhe. – Disse, com a postura de respeito que sempre fazia, ao chegar perto de Saori, que conversava com os outros cavaleiros. Eles haviam combinado o dia em que as "alunas" chegariam do futuro, e pediram que todos estivessem presentes.

- Não precisa ser tão formal, amazona de Onça. O que quer? – Saori foi o mais delicada possível, mesmo não se sentindo muito agradável pela pele de Juçara ser tão escura.

- Que a paz esteja contigo, Saori. – Juçara relaxou, e sorriu. – Hoje Aurora irá trazer as meninas. Estão prontos?

Todos ficaram empertigados. Estavam ansiosos para saberem como eram esses novos cavaleiros e amazonas, e como eles se portavam. Como seria o rosto deles, e seus trejeitos.

- Sim. – Disse Saori. – Estamos todos prontos.

- Aguarde um segundo aqui dentro, sim? – Juçara deu as costas e correu até a entrada, voltando quinze minutos depois, acompanhada de passos e múrmuros.

- Crianças, calem-se! – Ouviu-se a voz de Juçara falando, e uma voz de menino respondendo:

- Como se você fosse muito mais velha que a gente! – E todos riram depois disso.

- Soushi! Comporte-se! Estamos chegando...! – E então Juçara apareceu, com sete pessoas atrás de si. Entre eles, apenas dois eram homens.

Ao ver Saori, todos ficaram calados e olharam para baixo. Duas moças se ajoelharam e colocaram os pulsos no peito, como Juçara e Estrela faziam.

- É uma grande honra servir à Athena. – As duas entoaram, com vozes delicadas. Ambas usavam máscaras, e eram as únicas dentre as outras.

Saori as olhou, intrigada. Os cavaleiros estavam calados, e os olhos de Hyoga estavam parados num menino alto e sério, que parecia muito com ele próprio.

- Podem se apresentar, sim? – Athena pediu, olhando Juçara.

Seis dos que estavam atrás de Juçara fizeram uma fila, lado a lado, e foram se apresentando.

- Eu sou Soushi, o cavaleiro de Pégaso. – Ele não era muito alto, mas tinha traços firmes. Olhos escuros, que pareciam ser muito brincalhões. Seu cabelo era negro, e ele tinha um sorriso moleque no rosto, parecendo muito seguro de si.

- Sou Hailin, amazona de dragão. – A moça vez uma mesura. Seus olhos eram azuis, distantes, como se ela não estivesse realmente ali. Seus cabelos eram negros e compridos, contrastando com sua pele muito branca. Vestia um traje típico chinês, e seus pés estavam descalços.

- Me chamo Chichi, sou amazona de Andrômeda. – Chichi era a mais diferente entre eles. Sua pele não chegava a ser negra, mas era escura, assim como seus cabelos curtos. Seus olhos eram de um verde brilhante, e ela parecia um tanto agressiva,quando comparada às outras.

- Sou Yuri, o cavaleiro de Cisne. – Yuri era muito alto. Seus cabelos louros eram curtos, e seus olhos quase brancos, de tão claros. Sua pele também era muito clara, como gelo, e seu olhar era frio, mas na sua boca brincava um sorriso. Sua beleza era sem igual, e sua frieza o deixava ainda mais bonito, mesmo para alguém que passou a vida treinando.

- Sou Pavly, a amazona de Cisne Dourado. – Uma das moças de máscara se apresentou. Seu corpo estava coberto com um traje típico chinês, também, e seus longos cabelos louros eram presos numa trança grossa. Seu sotaque era forte, e seu "erre" muito puxado. quando ela pronunciava o "ele", parecia que saia um som parecido com "tli", e viasse que ela tinha dificuldade em falar bem o japonês.

- Sou Novvy, amazona de Fênix Dourada. – Quando a moça ruiva se apresentou, quase todos prenderam a respiração. A sua voz era doce como mel, e sua mesura foi tão delicada que ela nem parecia uma amazona. Suas roupas eram femininas o bastante para que se notassem suas pernas desenvolvidas e fortes, o que também era notável nas outras amazonas. Mas não era apenas o seu físico que fazia com que os outros a admirassem: todos sabiam que ela era Nova Era, a amazona especial que fazia tudo mudar no mundo.

- Parece... Parece que está faltando alguém. – Ikki falou, contando os que falaram. – Não existe, além da dourada, uma outra fênix? Ninguém usa a _minha_ armadura?

Juçara pareceu confusa, e olhou os que estavam à sua frente. Os mais novos olhavam um ao outro, e Pavly começou a rir.

- Ela está ali atrás. – Então virou-se. – Sempre a ovelha negra, não é, Fênix?

Uma risada ouviu-se do corredor antes da sala onde estavam, e uma moça alta apareceu. O mais chocante em seu rosto era um conjunto de tatuagens ao lado de seu olho esquerdo, que representavam as treze estrelas da constelação de fênix. Em seu ombro também havia tatuagens, que pareciam com círculos de plantação, e em seu pescoço estava pendurado um colar, onde o pingente era uma fênix, que parecia pegar fogo, mesmo que fosse apenas de metal. Em seus dedos havia um cigarro, e seus lábios estavam pintados de vermelho muito vivo. Usava uma saia até os joelhos, e uma tomara-que-caia justa, ensacada na saia. Os cabelos eram negros e escuros, e em seu olhar havia o mesmo brilho que existia nos olhos de Ikki.

- Sou Lilly, a amazona de Fênix. – E ela soltou uma baforada de fumaça pela boca, olhando a todos quase com desprezo. Seus olhos pararam em Ikki, e ela sorriu. – Realmente, eu pareço muito com você. Mamãe sempre tem razão em tudo.

Ela parecia muito mais velha que os outros, e se aproximou com um rebolado espalhafatoso, quase bêbado, e parou ao lado da amazona de Fênix dourado.

- Minha irmãzinha! Você cresceu bastante desde a última vez que nos vimos. – Apesar de sua aparência de "mulher da vida", os cavaleiros de bronze do futuro pareciam ter uma extrema admiração por ela. Lilly tinha um olhar severo, e ao mesmo tempo calmo. A fumaça de seu cigarro quase era sábia, e suas unhas pintadas de vermelho pareciam exercer algum tipo de poder sobre eles.

- Lilly. – Novvy pareceu sorrir por debaixo da máscara, enquanto fazia uma reverência à irmã. – Foram dez anos.

- Dez longos anos. Quantos anos vocês têm agora? Dezesseis? – A mais velha perguntou, sorrindo.

- Eu tenho quatorze. – A vozinha delicada de Hailin falou, e os cavaleiros de Athena sorriram com a voz da menina, principalmente Shiryu.

- Meu bebê já tem quatorze anos! – Lilly falou com uma vozinha de criança. – Se quando você tinha quatro sabia fazer todas aquelas coisas incríveis, imagina agora!

Lilly pareceu se recompor, e olhou para Juçara, sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe, tiazinha. A partir de agora, eu cuido deles. – Juçara aceitou, mas a olhou com um olhar espantado.

- Tiazinha? É só gíria, não se precupa. – Lilly sorriu, mas pareceu meio encabulada.

Depois que Juçara saiu, Lilly foi para perto de Pavly e Novvy, que eram as mais diferentes de todos.

- Bem, agora que vocês vão voltar a treinar com seus devidos mestres, é melhor tirarem as máscaras. E eu digo todas elas, Pavly. – Lilly olhou firme para a loira, que abaixou a cabeça. – Não tenha vergonha.

As duas moças tiraram delicadamente as máscaras. Novvy tinha um rosto muito conhecido, apesar de não conseguirem identificar de onde. Seus olhos eram verde musgo, e ela parecia irradiar, como uma estrela.

Pavly era tão branca quanto era loira. Quase não tinha sobrancelhas, e a moça tinha o mesmo brilho sobrenatural que cercava Yuri. Sua pele era coberta por uma leve maquiagem, e sua beleza era de tal grandeza que ela quase parecia uma deusa. Os dedos pequenos apertavam a borda da máscara, e ela parecia muito envergonhada por tirá-la.

- Ainda há outro segredo, não é? – Lilly tocou o ombro da loira, que teve um calafrio.

- Acho que sei qual é o outro segredo. – A voz de Hyoga foi ouvida, e todos tiraram os olhos da nova amazona. – Seu nome não é Pavly, é?

A amazona loira sorriu, negando com a cabeça.

- Você se chama Natássia. – Hyoga voltou a falar, com um sorriso.

- Como você sabe, Hyoga? – Seiya perguntou, fazendo com que Shiryu, Ikki e Shun girassem os olhos.

- Eu sou ninja, Seiya. É por isso que eu sei. – Seiya olhou para os lados, soltando um muxoxo, enquanto todos riam.

- Muito bem. Agora que todos nos conhecemos, temos que decidir quem vai treinar com quem aqui. É melhor apressarmos logo o passo... – Saori foi começando, mas Lilly a interrompeu.

- Estamos no passado, Saori. O tempo não está passando lá no futuro. Não precisamos ter tanta pressa, então, sem muitas preocupações. Só precisamos agora da ajudinha de mais algumas meninas, que eu fiz questão de que viessem comigo.

- Que meninas...? – Saori pareceu confusa, então cinco mulheres apareceram atrás de Lilly, todas completamente diferentes umas das outras.

- Estas são as amazonas de ouro. – Lilly apresentou, enquanto todos as olhavam com caras de espantados e quase admiração.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**N/A.: Ainda estamos na parte das apresentações, mas eu espero que estejam gostando! Está sendo bem divertido escrever essa nova fic, e espero que ela não seja tão comprida quanto as minhas outras!! XD**_

_**Agradeeeço à Krika Haruno por ter comentado! Obrigada por ter gostado até aqui! Espero que goste até o final!**_

_**Também agradecendo a Tenshi Aburame, que me fez uma review muito estimuladora!! Obrigada por ler, mesmo!**_

_**Muitos beijos da Polly!! E até a próxima!**_


	3. Chapter 3

O Futuro à Nós pertence

Capítulo 3.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada e a ninguém mais, compreendeu?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

As cinco amazonas estavam de pé, atrás de Lilly, com uma postura impenetrável. Não poderia se dizer a qual casa elas pertenciam, pois pareciam impenetráveis e sua feição era imutável. Logo o silêncio quebrou quando a primeira se apresentou.

- Sou Estella, a amazona de Câncer. – A moça se apresentou, dando um passo a frente. Seus cabelos eram compridos e ondulados, escuros como o crepúsculo. Seus olhos eram da mesma escuridão, e sua pele parecia levemente bronzeada. Vestia um vestido vermelho, que quase parecia uma flor, e em seus pés sapatilhas de seda finíssimas, que quase pareciam se rasgar, mas que lhe davam um aspecto delicado e gentil. – Filha de Miro, o antigo cavaleiro de escorpião.

- Você é filha de Miro? – Saori perguntou, quase chocada. – Mas você não veste a armadura de escorpião.

- Claro que não. Eu nasci em Junho, como posso ser de escorpião? – Parecia algo muito lógico, e até mesmo Saori pareceu sem graça diante da pergunta.

- Eu sou Cátia, amazona de Áries. – Uma moça não muito alta deu um passo à frente. Seu rosto era anguloso, mas não feio. Seus olhos eram negros, e seus cabelos curtos, castanhos. Sua mão era comprida e delicada, como a de um pianista, mas, ao contrário das outras, ela parecia não ter músculos tão bem formados, e tinha um aspecto frágil e calmo. – Filha de Aldebaran, o antigo cavaleiro de touro.

- Me chamo Kala, amazona de Capricórnio. – Kala parecia quase tão pura quanto a chuva, e seu rosto era de uma beleza infantil, menos seus olhos. Pareciam os olhos de uma rebelde, e notava-se isso pelas suas roupas. Usava uma calça folgada e negra, e uma camisa igualmente folgada, que chegava quase aos seus joelhos. Seus cabelos louros eram repicados, com as pontas pintadas de roxo, e em seus lábios brilhava uma pequena argola. – Filha de Shaka, o antigo cavaleiro de virgem.

- Sou Miúsa, amazona de Touro. – A mulher alta deu um passo à frente. Parecia muito mais alta que qualquer outro na sala, e seus músculos eram bem definidos, e sendo uma mulher, isso era quase assustador. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e um rosto magro, e estava vestida com uma calça negra e uma blusa branca, de mangas compridas, que combinavam com sua pele pálida. – Filha de Shura, o antigo cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Sou Mira, amazona de Escorpião. – Mira deu um passo para frente, mostrando um pé muito pequeno por baixo de sua longa túnica. Suas roupas eram grandes e cobriam todo o seu corpo, como uma túnica indiana. Seus cabelos eram bem curtos e brancos, repicados. Suas mãos, também muito pequenas, eram cobertas por marcas que pareciam tatuagens, mas que eram quase da cor de sua própria pele, fazendo voltas e círculos pelas suas mãos e por metade de seu rosto. Tinha dois pontinhos entre as sobrancelhas, e antes que ela dissesse, todos já sabiam de quem ela descendia. – Sou filha de Mu, o antigo cavaleiro de Áries. Nome igual ao do cavaleiro do mesmo signo? Pura coincidência.

- Mira é uma das mais importantes amazonas de Athena. Além de saber lutar, ela quem controla todas as informações que nós recebemos de todas as partes do mundo. E quando eu digo todas, eu quero dizer _todas_, sem exceção. Somente um cérebro superpotente como o dela conseguiria algo tão majestoso. Por isso, ela trouxe seus aparatos tecnológicos futurísticos, que foram instalados numa sala onde ninguém, com poucas exceções, poderá entrar. – Lilly começou, atraindo olhares confusos. – Vocês não querer que ocorra anacronismo, não é? Precisamos respeitar o tempo, acima de tudo.

"Miúsa é uma das mais fortes amazonas que já conheci. Ela está aqui para nos ajudar e nos proteger caso algo dê errado nessa nossa empreitada. Juntamente com ela, estará Kala, que usará de seus poderes psíquicos para nos ajudar em qualquer coisa que precisemos. Cátia e Estella nos ajudaram nos treinamentos, pois os novos cavaleiros e amazonas não são treinados apenas em uma técnica, mas em várias. Além do mais, as meninas são treinadas de uma maneira diferente do comum, portanto, apesar de vocês serem os mestres delas, vão precisar de um _upgrade_ na questão de treinamento.".

- Vamos precisar de _quê_? – Shiryu perguntou, olhando com um rosto muito confuso para Seiya, que também não parecia entender muita coisa... Mas, quando é que ele parece?

- Um _upgrade_ é quando você atualiza alguma coisa. – Mira falou, mexendo nos cabelos brancos. – Vocês só precisam ser informados de como as coisas funcionam no nosso tempo, e se adaptarem. Eu vou reprogramar os circuitos novos das suas armaduras, crianças, e vou entregá-las rapidamente.

- Vocês usam circuitos nas armaduras?- Saori perguntou, estranhando.

- Sim. Ajuda-nos a saber o que está acontecendo com o guerreiro na hora do combate, e evita que ele se machuque muito. Depois de alguns anos estudando as armaduras, desenvolvi uma técnica de implantar os circuitos sem danificar a vida das armaduras. Também fiz com que elas ficassem mais leves para o corpo feminino, e que se moldassem de uma maneira muito mais segura e flexível. – Mira começou a explicar, e parecia que ainda tinha muita coisa a dizer, até Lilly a interromper.

- Tá bom, chega desse papo _nerd_. Você é minha melhor amiga, mas vamos e convenhamos que você é muito chata. – A morena de olhos azuis parecia muito segura de tudo. Seu rosto parecia uma cópia do rosto do cavaleiro de Fênix, mas, assim como Estrela disse, sua atitude era extremamente diferente da do pai, mostrando uma aura alegre e comunicativa. – Precisamos começar a nos preparar. Existem certas coisas que devemos fazer antes de tudo. Saori-san, você terá permissão para entrar na sala eletrônica, onde Mira estará controlando tudo. Apenas você, lembre-se. O segredo deve ser guardado a fundo, pois não queremos que o futuro mude muita coisa. Nós já decidimos onde será a sala, portanto, Mira-Chan, importa-se de se dirigir ao seu casulo?

- Nem um pouco. – Mira falou, olhando para os outros. Apesar de parecer bem culta e calma, sua voz tinha um quê de ironia, parecendo reprimida, e ao mesmo tempo muito maldosa. – Saori-san, não se preocupe. Conversamos com as amazonas de Onça e Estrela antes de virmos para cá. Sabemos exatamente onde vamos ficar e a hora certa de entrarmos em cena. Não se preocupe conosco. Então olhou para as outras amazonas de ouro, e as cinco se retiraram, fazendo uma mesura a Saori e aos cavaleiros de Bronze.

- Ainda decidindo tópicos básicos, precisamos decidir quem será mestre de quem. Achamos por bem as meninas continuarem com os mesmos mestres que têm no futuro, para que treinemos com mais facilidade. Alguns dos mestres não estão aqui, por isso vamos decidir apenas alguns. – Lilly sentou-se numa cadeira ali perto, batendo levemente as cinzas do cigarro. - Hailin, fofura minha, quem será seu mestre?

- Meu mestre será Seiya, assim como no meu tempo. – Hailin juntou suas mãos brancas e compridas na frente de seu corpo, e fez uma reverência a Seiya, como que pedindo-o para ser seu mestre. Seiya retribuiu sua reverência, mas parecia um tanto confuso.

- Li-ry. – Seiya a chamou, com dificuldade em falar seu nome.

- É LiLLy, como na palavra "little", em inglês. – Ela falou, mas com tom de brincadeira.

- Lil-ly! – Seiya repetiu, quase que acertando. – Danado de nome difícil que você escolheu para essa moça, Ikki! – Ele falou, tirando uma risada dos outros. – Me responde uma pergunta: Se a chinesinha é filha do Shiryu, por que sou eu que treino ela? Não deveria ser ele?

Shun olhou para Seiya como que se perguntando de onde ele havia tirado uma pergunta tão fundamentada, mas olhou novamente para Lilly, pois ele mesmo queria saber a resposta.

- Sim, por quê? – Shun perguntou, sério.

- Oras... Já dissemos. Nosso treinamento não é convencional. Além do mais, as técnicas de Shiryu não são compatíveis com as de Hailin. Muito cedo nós notamos que ela dominava a terra, e não a água, como Shiryu. Sua armadura de dragão se adaptou à ela como se fosse feita para ela, e desde que eu me lembre, Hailin foi treinada em terra firme, quebrando rochas e fazendo buracos em montanhas. – Lilly respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Isso não acontece apenas com ela, mas com todos os outros também. Poucos treinam com seus próprios pais, como eu.

- Mas... Pelo que você disse, Lilly, você passou dez anos longe deles. Como sabe de todas essas coisas? – Saori perguntou, fazendo o sorriso no rosto de Lilly sumir.

- Eu sei de coisas que não gostaria de saber, Saori-san. Por que não saberia algo útil? – Ela voltou a mostrar seu sorriso extravagante. – Não se preocupe, deixe as coisas em meu controle e assista ao show. – Yuri, quem será seu mestre?

- Meu mestre não está aqui, Lilly-san. – Yuri falou, olhando polidamente para ela, com sua pose de príncipe. – Meu mestre, em meu tempo, é Kamus, o antigo cavaleiro de Aquário.

-Pois bem. Soushi, quem seria seu mestre? – Lilly continuou com o interrogatório, passando suas unhas compridas nos braços da cadeira.

- Meu mestre também não se encontra aqui, Lilly-san. – Soushi cruzou os braços no peito, e falou, quase com orgulho. – Minha mestra é Shina de Cobra. – Após essa afirmação, quase todos arregalaram os olhos. Soushi parecia ser bem convencido, sim, mas não agressivo, como Shina geralmente era. O futuro pode ser bem imprevisível às vezes.

- Certo. Chichi, seu mestre será...?

- Minha mestra será... – Chichi parou repentinamente, fechando a boca abruptamente, mas depois voltando. – Juçara de Onça, assim como no meu tempo.

- _Okedoke_, depois eu avisarei à tiazinha. – E ela riu com a piada, sozinha. – Novvy, quem será seu mestre.

- Shun de Andrômeda, Lilly. Assim como no meu tempo. – Novvy falou com seu tom apaziguador e calmo. Ela sim parecia ser discípula de Shun, pois seu tom de voz era tão calmo que quase dava sono. Não parecia ser alguém apto a lutar, e seu corpo era realmente muito delicado para ter treinado alguma vez na vida.

- Hum-rum. Por último, mas não menos importante... Natty, qual será seu mestre?

Natássia parou e olhou para frente. Parecia confusa, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, apesar de ela não ter chorado.

- Meu mestre será Shiryu de dragão, aquele que foi meu segundo mestre no meu tempo. – Ela juntou suas palmas uma na outra e fez uma reverência, mostrando um costume típico chinês, assim como as roupas que usava e o modo de agir. Apesar de sua delicadeza aparente, notava-se que Natássia era muito forte de coração, e seu cosmo parecia estar ao máximo sempre.

- Eu treinarei com meu antigo mestre Ikki. – Lilly respondeu. – Apesar de não precisar de treinamento, estar em forma foi me ensinado arduamente por meus novos mestres, e isso eu não esquecerei nunca.

- Onde vocês foram treinadas? – Shiryu perguntou, com uma feição curiosa.

- Eu fui treinada na Grécia, assim como Soushi, Chichi e Novvy. – Hailin tomou a palavra. – Yuri foi treinado na Islândia, onde ele nasceu, e a irmã dele, a Natty, foi treinada na China, em Rozan.

- E Lilly? – Ikki perguntou, quase que sabendo a resposta.

- No Inferno. – Lilly foi quem respondeu, tento um calafrio. – Fui para um lugar sem querer ir, e sai de lá sabendo coisas que jamais quis saber. Ninguém nunca sentiu tanta dor quanto eu senti, nem nunca foi tão poderoso quanto eu fiquei. Mas esse poder é conseguido a partir de coisas horrendas e amedrontadoras. Ninguém no universo desejaria esse poder.

- Foi a luz... Não foi, Lilly? – Natty perguntou, olhando-a apenas com os olhos, pois ainda estava de cabeça baixa.

- Sim, criança. Foi a maldita luz. – Lilly pareceu se recompor, e saltou da cadeira. – Bem! Com os poderes psíquicos de Kala, conseguimos ajeitar esse lugar enquanto vocês estavam conhecendo meus pimpolhinhos, Saori-san. Existe uma sala onde todos verão os poderes desses meus coleguinhas aqui, e cada um verá onde deverá cuidar de cada um deles. Peço para que chame Kamus e Shina da Grécia, Saori-san, para que eles também possam vê-los. Enquanto isso, melhor dar um descanso à esses pirralhos. A viagem no tempo é cansativa, e pode deixar você com sérios problemas se não tiver algum descanso.

Todos concordaram com esse ponto, mas um dos cavaleiros de bronze estava muito mais confuso que os outros. Hyoga fora o único que não fora escolhido como mestre, e Natássia, que era sua filha no futuro, enchera os olhos de lágrimas ao ver seu rosto. Será que isso significaria algo?

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**N/A.: Bem, bem, bem! Esse cap foi bem comprido! Certo que ainda estou na parte das apresentações do pessoal, mas espero que esteja realmente interessante. Qual será os poderes de cada um? No próximo episódios, as armaduras reformadas serão usadas, e os poderes de cada um serão postos a prova pelas máquinas avançadas de Mira. Qual deles será o mais poderoso? Será que Lilly realmente tem todo esse poder? O que os novos cavaleiros podem fazer? Descubra! – quase um trailer. :O**_

_**Tenshi! Obrigada novamente pelo comentário! Estou bem feliz por você estar acompanhando. Realmente, as meninas são muito fofas, só a Lilly que é quase uma... você sabe, né? **_

_**Krika! Também muito obrigada pelo comentário! Ainda bem que gostou da Lilly! Ah, o Seiya sempre foi o mais lerdo mesmo! Sorte que o guri dele nem é tão assim!!**_

_**Qualquer sugestão, estou aceitando! Espero que continuem lendo!!**_

_**Beijos da Polly!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

O Futuro a Nós Pertence

Capítulo 4.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Não, eu ainda não comprei Saint Seiya.**_

_**Não **__**ainda**__**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ikki estava andando pelo _hall_ da Mansão Kido, e já era bem tarde da noite quando ele avista uma pessoa sentada na escada frontal da Mansão. Pela fumaça do cigarro, ele já sabia quem era, mas era bem mais que meia-noite. O que a amazona estaria fazendo acordada tão tarde?

Ele caminhou até ela, sem saber como começar a falar. Ele sabia que, no futuro, seria o pai daquela mulher, mas, em seu próprio tempo, ela era mais velha que ele próprio, então Ikki quase se voltou para trás quando ela virou lentamente o seu rosto para ele, sorrindo.

- Você não deveria estar descansando? – O cavaleiro de fênix perguntou à moça, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- O mesmo para você. – A morena riu, apagando o cigarro. A lua estava forte, então estava tudo claro. Os olhos da moça pareciam brilhar muito mais quando estava escuro, e via-se que estrelas estavam lá dentro, refletindo o céu iluminado da noite.

- Você não vai dormir? – Ele insistiu. Mesmo para um cavaleiro, ele já estava sentindo os efeitos do sono. Não dormia ainda porque não estava bem acostumado à Mansão Kido, e precisava de um tempo até se habituar. Haviam muitas pessoas naquela casa agora, e muitas pessoas nunca fora a preferência do rapaz.

- Eu sempre evito dormir, quando posso. – Lilly olhou as estrelas, quase com pesar. Sua expressão era mista entre medo e tristeza, e quase saudade, o que fez o cavaleiro pensar que existiam coisas piores que a Ilha da Rainha da Morte. – Eu sempre relembro do meu... "Treinamento". – Ela fez as aspas com os dedos das mãos, encostando-se na pilastra branca que emoldurava a mansão. – Acho que só sobrevivi por causa do meu sangue. Ele é muito forte, comparado aos das outras.

- E como você sabe disso? – Ikki perguntou, ainda observando como os olhos da moça eram místicos e estranhos.

- Não posso te contar. Você vai saber, quando eu nascer. Apenas algumas outras pessoas têm um sangue tão ou quase tão forte quanto o meu: Meus irmãos, os gêmeos, Kala e Mira. Eu não fico feliz por ser poderosa, e por poder fazer coisas que ninguém mais consegue. Na verdade, isso me faz querer morrer. – E ela sorriu, quase chorando. – Mas nem isso eu posso fazer.

- Quer dizer que não tem coragem de se matar? Ou que acha que não deve fazer isso?

- Não. Quero dizer que sou imortal. – Lilly parecia estar com um sono arrebatador agora. Seus olhos claros estavam fechando lentamente, e seu rosto, agora sem maquiagem alguma, parecia muito com o de uma criança. – Eu não queria ser amazona... Não mesmo... – Então os olhos da moça fecharam, e ela começou a respirar devagar, quase sussurrando. Ikki parecia mais confuso do que já estivera antes. Aquela garota não parecia estar somente contando vantagem. Ela realmente tinha um "quê" de diferente, que ele não conseguia explicar.

Tomado por compaixão, ele levantou a amazona nos braços e foi até o alojamento onde as amazonas de ouro estavam, pois ele sabia que era lá que Lilly deveria dormir. A porta estava aberta, e ele entrou devagar, esperando não acordar ninguém.

Quando terminou de cobrir Lilly, uma voz o chamou, calma.

- Esse não é um lugar onde homens possam ficar, sabe? – Era Mira. Ela estava acordada, com algo luminoso em seu colo. Parecia um computador, mas era pequeno, quase do tamanho de uma revista, e não tinha botões: Mira tocava-o diretamente na tela. A moça parecia levemente assustada, e, enrolada numa colcha branca, parecia um fantasma, com a tela do aparelho iluminando seus cabelos brancos e olhos cinza.

- Desculpe, não tive a intenção de assustá-la. – Ikki falou, fazendo uma mesura para se retirar, meio assustado, não com a tecnologia que ele nunca tinha visto, mas com o efeito da luz sobre a moça. – Ela dormiu.

- Ela vai acordar. O senhor... Digo, você vai dormir agora? Talvez eu precise de ajuda... – Mira deu um sorriso tímido, e mesmo naquela luz azul estranha ele pôde ver que ela ruborizara.

- Não, não vou dormir agora. Qualquer coisa é só... Chamar. Sei que você não precisa gritar para isso. – Ikki riu, deixando-a mais ruborizada ainda. A moça assentiu com a cabeça e voltou-se rapidamente para o seu aparelho, murmurando:

- O senhor ainda é muito generoso, por aqui... – E deu um sorriso para se mesma, fazendo o cavaleiro de fênix retirar-se, sabendo que não era mais necessário.

Ikki continuou andando pela Mansão, sem ainda conseguir chegar ao sono. Ficou pensando no que a amazona tinha lhe dito... Havia mesmo como alguém ser imortal? O poder de Lilly era tão grande a esse ponto? Sendo assim, por que ela era uma amazona de Bronze e não de ouro? Ou até mesmo uma amazona de Éos, como ele imaginava que Novvy e Natty fossem?

Quase uma hora depois, ouviu-se um grito muito alto, e uma voz chamando na sua cabeça.

- Senhor...! Me ajude!! – Era a voz de Mira, e ele já sabia onde ir. Correu até o quarto das amazonas, e viu que estava uma confusão enorme lá dentro. Viu de relance uma outra amazona descendo as escadas junto com Shun, mas não conseguiu distinguir quem. Dentro do quarto, Mira segurava Lilly pelos braços, enquanto a morena parecia sentir muita dor e desespero. Kala tentava tocar a testa de Lilly com dois dedos da mão, mas não conseguia, e machucou-a com a unha sem querer. Cátia segurava uma das pernas da morena, quase que sendo chutada, enquanto Estella segurava a outra, se livrando constantemente de joelhadas.

- Fale com ela! Por favor! Faça ela se acalmar! – Mira implorou, ganhando uma cabeçada no queixo, mas não soltando a amazona.

Miúsa estava segurando a amazona de fênix pela cintura, e de vez em quando era arrastada pra frente, lutando para voltar à sua posição original. Seu rosto parecia de dor. Elas estavam tentando segurar a amazona com o máximo de força para contê-la, mas com o mínimo, para não machucá-la, o que parecia ser impossível, vendo-se que a amazona era realmente forte.

- Ikki! Faça logo! – Era a voz de Estrela atrás dele. Era ela quem estava com Shun quando ele a viu de relance. – Vamos! – A amazona o empurrou para perto de Lilly, que olhou para o cavaleiro quase chorando.

- Eles... Eles me machucaram tanto! Eu não quero voltar para lá!! Não quero! Me tire daqui! Eles vão me levar novamente! – A amazona gritava, as lágrimas começando a cair pelos seus olhos.

- Ninguém vai levar você daqui, Lilly. Eles nem sabem que você está aqui... – O cavaleiro tentou acalmá-la, mas parecia que não adiantava de nada.

- Sim, eles sabem! Eles sabem de tudo! Eles sabem sobre todos vocês! Eles vão fazer vocês sofrerem como eu! Eles querem que vocês sejam iguais a mim! – Ela começou a se debater com mais força, e Shun teve que sair de trás de Estrela e ajudá-las a agarrar a moça, pois ela estava fora do controle. – Eles vão _matar_ vocês!

- Acalme-se, Lilly! – Ikki tentou usar um tom mais agressivo agora. A moça pareceu parar, mas ainda se debatendo levemente. Os que a seguravam acharam melhor não baixar a guarda, para caso acontecesse de novo. – Ninguém vai levar você! Você não vai a lugar nenhum! Ou esqueceu que tem uma missão a cumprir, amazona? Você vai continuar com o que você estava fazendo, e _ninguém_ vai tirá-la daqui, compreendeu?

O tom agressivo do rapaz pareceu deixá-la calma, e ela caiu de joelhos no chão, limpando as lágrimas.

- Está tudo bem, querida? – Shun agachou-se ao lado dela, tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos seus olhos.

- Sim, tio. Está tudo bem. Só uma de minhas crises malucas... Ah! – Lilly riu, olhando para o rosto com uma expressão estranha de Shun. – Esqueci que você não é meu tio ainda! Mas se bem que sua cara não mudou nadinha...! Só a altura...! – Lilly era mais alta que Shun, e levantou-se como se não tivesse acontecido muita coisa. – Mira... Você me deixou dormir.

- Desculpe, Lilly. Mas você estava muito cansada... Achei melhor você dormir. – Mira parecia realmente arrependida, enquanto procurava algo em sua mochila enorme. Sua manta branca ainda lhe conferia um ar fantasmagórico, e os dedos rápidos da moça pareciam sempre saber exatamente o que fazer. Ela pegou um frasco de tamanho médio, com um líquido azul dentro dele.

- Onde seria a cozinha dessa Mansão? – Mira perguntou à Shun, sem nunca encarar Ikki, que estava ao lado dele. As outras amazonas já tinham voltado para suas respectivas camas. Parecia ser algo que acontecia com freqüência.

– Eu as levo. – Shun falou, com um meio sorriso.

- Já vou me retirar. Obrigada pela companhia hoje, Shun. – Estrela falou, sorrindo.

- Obrigado a você. Até mais. – Shun retribuiu o sorriso da moça, depois virando-se para o irmão, que estava pasmo.

- A _Estrela_? – Ele perguntou, em tom mudo, quase não acreditando.

Shun fez um rosto de espantado e negou com a cabeça, saindo com as duas outras amazonas. Ikki se esforçou para parar de pensar nisso, enquanto de dirigia ao seu aposento. Finalmente, o sono havia chegado.

* * *

No dia seguinte, todos os cavaleiros e amazonas estavam lado a lado, em suas roupas de combate. O mais nervoso parecia ser o Yuri, visto que era o único que treinaria com um cavaleiro de ouro, e justamente o homem que treinou o seu próprio pai. O rapaz vestia uma calça azul clara com botas, que pareciam ser feitas de couro, com pelos em cima. Sua camisa era sem mangas, branca, e em seu peito havia pendurado uma águia.

Novvy, que estava ao lado de Yuri, vestia uma calça cinza levemente folgada, presa à cintura por uma faixa grossa. Uma camisa de mangas curtas, amarela e justa, para lhe dar mais conforto. Ela segurava a mão de Yuri, prendendo os dedos nos dele, como que tentando acalmá-lo.

Natty estava ao lado de Novvy, usando uma calça folgada, presa à cintura e aos tornozelos por faixas grossas. Uma túnica típica chinesa, e braceletes nos pulsos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, caindo como água até pouco acima dos quadris. O mais interessante era que Natty tinha um colar no pescoço com uma fênix pendurada, e Novvy, um relicário com a cruz da estrela do norte nele. Natty falava com Soushi, que parecia muito confiante. Tinha um sorriso enfeitando sua pele bronzeada, e parecia estar quase sempre preocupado com seus cabelos. O rapaz vestia uma calça justa, mas não apertada, e uma camisa laranja, de mangas compridas, assim como luvas sem dedos.

Chichi tinha um short curto, que mostrava suas pernas grossas inteiramente. Uma blusa apertada, que parecia ser bastante confortável e firme. Seus cabelos curtos estavam penteados para trás, e em uma orelha havia um brinco que segurava uma pena, que, juntando com sua expressão nada amigável, a deixava quase assustadora. Hailin, que estava ao lado dela, vestia uma roupa parecida com a de Natty, mas na cor marrom. Ela parecia sempre estar atenta em tudo, mas com um olhar vago, quase sem fixar os olhos em nada.

Eles estavam em frente à arena de combate, que tinha sido projetada no antigo coliseu, onde ocorreu a Guerra Galáctica. Havia sido construído lá algo que se aprecia com uma redoma, mas era quadrado e apenas com uma grande janela, onde se poderia ver o que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Numa das partes superiores, Mira controlaria todos os movimentos dos que estivessem dentro da câmara, assim como a potência de todos os golpes desferidos. Ao lado de cada cavaleiro e amazona estavam as novas armaduras, todas em suas caixas, que brilhavam como se estivessem polidas constantemente.

Então a porta do Coliseu se abriu, e por ela passaram duas pessoas. Todos os novos cavaleiros se curvaram e cruzaram o braço no peito, e Lilly, que estava organizando as coisas junto com Mira sorriu, proferindo:

- Shina e Kamus chegaram. Está na hora de começar a ação!

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**N/A.: Haa!! Nem teve muita coisa nesse cap, mas eu até que o achei legal. Agora vocês vão ver do que os pirralhos são capazes!! ÊêêêêêêêÊ!!**_

_**Kriiiika! Obrigada pelo comentário, novamente! O Shaka realmente... Quem diria, um?? XD**_

_**Tenshi! Obrigada a você tbm! Ée, gente pacas mesmo...Mas é necessário! A filhota do Shaka realmente n parece com ele, mas só superficialmente. Vai que ela tem muito a ver com ele? XD**_

_**Beem, continuem lendo e postando reviews!! Fico MUITO feliz qndo recebo uma!!**_

_**Bjos da Polly!**_


	5. Chapter 5

O Futuro a Nós Pertence

Capítulo 5.

_**N.A.: Disclaimer... Ah, vocês já sabem.**_

Shina parou na frente dos garotos, acompanhada por Kamus. Sua máscara impedia que eles soubessem qual era a expressão da mulher, mas seus movimentos estavam parecendo nervosos. Kamus os olhava embasbacados, e quando fixou seus olhos em Yuri, quase gritou: sua boca ficou aberta, mas sem emitir som algum.

- Pelos deuses! Você é irmão gêmeo do Hyoga ou o quê? – O cavaleiro de Aquário perguntou, ainda com sua expressão assustada.

- E, olhe! Esse garoto é exatamente igual ao Seiya! – Shina falou, apontando para Soushi, que mostrava ainda mais sua pose de "fodão", com um sorriso sarcástico. – Se eu pudesse escolher algum de vocês como filho, acho que seria você mesmo, garoto.

Então ouviu-se risinhos ao lado, e Hailin apertava as mãos contra o rosto, tentando controlar o riso. Chichi, também com risinhos, tentava acalmar a chinesa, falando algo em seu ouvido. A morena concordava, mas toda vez que tirava as mãos do rosto, voltava a rir.

- O que eu falei de tão engraçado? – Shina olhou para os garotos, e parou seus olhos em Lilly, que também sorria.

- Nada demais, é apenas uma piada interna que você não entenderia... Não ainda...! – A morena falou, mas Shina não desistiu.

- Por que você não tenta me explicar? – Perguntou a amazona de cobra, e quem tomou a voz foi Natty.

- Você sabe por que está aqui, não sabe? Sabe que não somos desse tempo, não é? – A loira perguntou, e Shina concordou com a cabeça. – Pois bem. Soushi é justamente seu pupilo no futuro!

Então Shina soltou um risinho, olhando para Soushi.

- Realmente. Eu diria que você foi treinado por mim. – Então Lilly encerrou o assunto.

- Pois sim, vamos à ação! Vocês dois, podem se sentar ali naquelas cadeiras, junto com os cavaleiros de bronze. Espero que prestem bem atenção, pois só vamos mostrar uma vez. Estudem bem seus pupilos, para saberem treiná-los depois, certo? – Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. – Então, que comecemos. Mira, pode nos mostrar como se usa a máquina?

- Sim. – A amazona de ouro desceu rapidamente as escadas, carregando a caixa de sua armadura com as duas mãos, o que era estranho, posto que a amazona tinha poderes psíquicos. – Nessa câmera, só se entra com sua armadura. A pressão de dentro é um pouco maior que aqui fora, então um corpo de ser humano normal, como o nosso, não como o da Lilly, morreria ali dentro em questão de segundos.

- Ei! Por acaso está me chamando de ET? – Lilly fingiu estar ofendida com a piada da amiga, mas Mira só deu de ombros.

- Se a carapuça serviu...! – Então ela sentou a caixa no chão e a abriu, vestindo sua armadura de ouro. A armadura de escorpião ficara totalmente diferente no corpo da moça. Suas botas douradas iam até muito acima de seus joelhos, e tinha saltos muito finos, parecendo que quase quebrariam. O resto de sua armadura era muito justa, e muito aberta, mostrando muito do seu corpo magro e cheio de tatuagens, que formavam círculos e voltas sobre seus ombros, seios e barriga, assim como uma das pernas estava completamente preenchida pelos símbolos. Rapidamente, a moça se cobriu com sua capa, escondendo o corpo parcialmente coberto pela armadura. – Quero que prestem muita atenção, pois só mostrarei uma vez. – Ela acoplou um pequeno microfone em seu elmo, que ficava como uma tiara em sua cabeça. Aproximou-se da câmara e abriu uma porta quase escondida pela lateral, fechou-a, e abriu uma outra porta que se seguia.

- As duas portas são para estabilizar a pressão de dentro e fora da câmara. Nunca se deve esquecer de fechar uma para só depois abrir a outra... A não ser que você deseje ser esmagado. – Mira caminhou dentro da câmara, parando em cima de uma plataforma central, que parecia com uma balança. – Lá de cima estarei controlando o que acontece aqui dentro por conta dessa plataforma, portanto preciso que vocês fiquem aqui em cima. Kala, quanto estou pesando? – A moça de cabelos brancos perguntou à outra, que estava nesse momento na sala de cima.

- Ixe, tá gordinha hein? 54 quilos para 1 metro e 64...! – Kala falou, rindo.

- Dê somente as informações que eu pedir, certo? – Mira pareceu irritada, mas não falou mais nada. – Existe uma outra estrutura aqui em cima de mim. O que vocês vão ter que fazer, inicialmente, é segurar essa plataforma. Dessa forma, poderei medir o quanto vocês suportam, aproximadamente. Kala, pode ligar?

Quase imediatamente a plataforma caiu sobre Mira, que a segurou com as duas mãos. A moça não parecia estar fazendo muito esforço, mas mantinha os braços flexionados, e as penas prontas para fugir, caso não conseguisse. Depois de algum tempo, a plataforma voltou a subir, e Mira voltou à sua posição inicial.

- 6 toneladas foi o peso, Mira. – Ouviu-se a voz de Kala, e um murmuro começou perto de onde os cavaleiros de bronze estavam.

- Ela nem se curvou... – Shiryu comentou com Kamus, que estava o seu lado, e o cavaleiro apenas olhou a moça, intrigado.

- Além desse, existem outros testes. Não só sua força será testada, mas também sua destreza. – Mira ainda falava. Algumas plataformas parecidas com armas saíram do outro lado da cabine. – Essas armas podem lançar em grande velocidade bolinhas do tamanho de bolinhas de pingue-pongue. O trabalho de vocês será pegar todas elas, apenas isso. – A máquina começou a lançar as tais bolinhas, e Mira pareceu apenas erguer a mão. O barulho lá dentro era fraco, mas sabiam que era ensurdecedor do lado de dentro, pois se dava para escutar entre aquelas paredes grossas, devia ser realmente alto.

- Mostre as bolinhas, Mira. – Kala mandou, e Mira foi soltando bolinhas uma por uma no chão da cabine, enquanto Kala contava. – Tem nove na sua mão. Falta uma. Você deixou cair?

Então Mira soltou um riso estranho e abriu a boca, soltando uma bolinha na mão.

- Você acha que eu deixaria alguma bolinha idiota dessas cair? – Mira juntou todas as bolinhas com as mãos e colocou num tubo ao lado de uma das paredes. – Bem, pode parecer idiota, mas para olhos não muito atentos, alguma dessas passaria despercebida. Não se preocupem: vocês estão em treinamento. Caso algum de vocês deixe alguma dessas bolinhas passarem, corrigiremos isso fácil. Após as bolinhas, existe mais um teste. Nesse último teste, seu talento puro será testado. Você irá confrontar seu próprio elemento. No meu caso, será um pouco difícil fazer isso, posto que me envenenar vai ser algo complexo de se fazer, mas... Minha máquina está preparada para qualquer coisa.

Então, de uma maneira absurda e inusitada, pedaços de metal saíram de baixo da plataforma e foram montando-se, no final, mostrando um grande escorpião negro de metal, com um ferrão do tamanho de dois palmos, e patas do tamanho de um ser humano.

- Ô-ou. – Hailin falou, com sua voz de menina. – Esse bicho é muito grande, Chichi? – A mocinha perguntou, tentando escutar algo.

- Umas duas vezes e meia maior que a Mira. É negro como a noite. – A morena falou, fazendo a chinesa abrir a boca numa expressão de susto.

- Quer dizer que vou enfrentar um dragão gigante? – A pequena riu, fechando os olhos azuis e colocando as mãos pequenas sobre a boca.

Mira apenas se desviava dos golpes do potente escorpião. O gigante a atacava com a cauda, tentando ferroá-la. Os olhos de Mira estavam atentos, e quando o escorpião tentou novamente atacá-la, ela saltou em cima dele e agarrou sua cauda, enfiando unhas grandes e vermelhas no metal, que entraram como se ele fosse feito de manteiga. O escorpião golpeou para ferroá-la, mas Mira pulou e o escorpião feriu a si mesmo, desaparecendo entre os metais do chão da cabine. A capa de Mira havia saído, mostrando o corpo esbelto e tatuado da moça, que era extremamente bonito. Mira colocou novamente sua capa, estalando seus dedos logo após.

- Bem... Ela é filha de Mu, não é? Talvez ela não use só sua força física. – Kamus falou, tentando achar uma justificativa para os poderes de Mira. Lilly estava ao lado deles e comentou, quase rindo:

- Mira não sabe usar seus poderes psíquicos. Ela raramente os usa, simplesmente porque tem medo de explodir alguém sem querer. Ou de _se_ explodir. Tanto faz. – A morena deu de ombros, saindo de perto deles. Nesse momento, Mira a chamava com a mão direita.

- Depois de testar sua aptidão física, testaremos no que vocês realmente são treinados. Aqui dentro, não se pode dar bobeira. Vocês são cavaleiros e amazonas e podem agüentar alguns socos ou chutes. Não usem sua força total, mas não amenize porque estamos entre amigos. Precisamos ter cálculos o mais precisos possível. – Mira continuou explicando. Lilly parou ao lado de sua armadura, e coloco-a, dando a visão da mais marcante armadura. A nova armadura de Fênix tinha mudado de um jeito quase irreconhecível. Parecia quase circular, feita de um material que se grudava à pele como plástico. As cores do peito, ombros e luvas continuavam as mesmas, mas as botas, que eram tão grandes quanto às de Mira, a cintura e o elmo eram brilhantes como ouro. Ela tinha asas nas costas, e as três linhas da calda da fênix pareciam ser extremamente afiadas. A armadura era tão diferente que quase se podia dizer "futurística" dela. Emanava uma luz estranha, e parecia que se podiam ouvir vozes saindo dela. Seu elmo era quase como um capacete, com óculos transparentes na frente.

Lilly entrou na cabine, assim como Mira havia feito. As duas estavam uma na frente da outra, Lilly com um sorriso infantil e Mira completamente séria, sempre parecendo um fantasma, não fosse sua tiara de ouro.

- Elas vão se atacar? É isso? – Shina perguntou à Hyoga, sem desviar o olhar da "cúpula".

- Pelo que ela disse, sim... – Foi Seiya quem respondeu, parecendo tão vidrado quanto a mulher.

Lilly concentrou seu poder em seu punho, fincando seus pés no chão e mostrando as palmas da mão para o solo, como se levitasse. Estava esperando o primeiro movimento de Mira. A outra avançou, com um punho fechado. Lilly apenas desviou, indo para o outro lado.

- Vamos, irmã. Você está com medo de me machucar? – Lilly perguntou, e riu em alto e bom som.

- É apenas uma demonstração, Lilly. – Mira respondeu, roçando suas unhas vermelhas na palma de sua mão.

- Uma demonstração muito caidinha. Que tal esquentar isso? – Lilly ficou em posição e, em pouco mais de um segundo, gritou: - Ave Fênix!

Uma rajada de fogo saiu do punho de Lilly, e Mira desviou-se rapidamente, ganhando apenas uns tufos de capa queimados.

- Está muito devagar, Lilly.

- É apenas uma _demonstração_, não é? – A morena riu, avançando em Mira. Seus golpes eram rápidos, e apesar de não estar sofrendo nenhum dano, Mira não conseguia contra-atacar. Na verdade, ela nem conseguia encostar em Lilly. Um campo místico cercava a morena, e Mira não conseguia ao menos tocar nela.

- ! – Mira entoou, arranhando o rosto da morena com suas unhas. Um líquido azul surgiu do ferimento aberto de Lilly, que fechou-se em menos de dois segundos.

- Não dá, Mira...! – Lilly riu ainda mais, segurando as mãos da "menina fantasma". – Deveria ter chamado outra pessoa se queria mostrar seu grandioso poder de amazona de ouro.

- Deixe de papo! – Mira soltou-se. – Acho que já está bom. – Ela curvou-se para Lilly, com suas mãos fechadas uma na outra. – Realmente, não há como nenhum cavaleiro se equiparar a você. Mas também, vindo de outro planeta...!

- Eu não vim de outro planeta, Mira! – Todos riram com o grito infantil de Lilly, inclusive Mira.

A amazona de escorpião saiu da sala e tirou sua armadura, colocando-a novamente na caixa dourada.

- Agora todos os meus dados estão gravados lá em cima. O mesmo acontecera com Lilly lá dentro, que passará pelas primeiras coisas que passei lá dentro. Chamarei um por um, portanto, fiquem atentos. E não, jamais, esqueçam de colocar suas armaduras, certo?

Todos os garotos concordaram, sérios. Agora sim, estavam todos prontos e confiantes.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Pronto! Finalmente postei mais um epi...! Eu fiquei travada mesmo com essa "batalha" entre a Lilly e a Mira. Espero que coisas estejam sendo esclarecidas! Queria que vocês dissessem suas opiniões sobre o que vai acontecer! Quero saber se estou sendo clara demais, ou misteriosa demais!**_

_**É Tenshi, demorou um pouquinho mas cá está! Essa fic tá ficando meio complexa, assim como as outras minhas :o Tenho que parar de viajar! XDD Bem, o fato de a Lilly ser meio doida vai ser explicado depois, e vai ser meio estranho... Pelo menos eu acho! XD**_

_**Thanatos! Obrigada por estar lendo! Não se preocupe, tudo vai ser explicado sim! =D**_

_**Obrigada a todos que lêem minha fic! Obrigada pelo apoio, e por aqueles que me enviam reviews... Claro que é sempre bom ter mais, mas mesmo assim, muito obrigada!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

O Futuro A Nós Pertence

* * *

_**Disclaimer: SS não me pertence! **_

_**

* * *

**_

No grande salão, todos estavam atentos à câmara de vidro feita por Mira. Um a um, os novos cavaleiros e amazonas foram observados por seus mestres. Lilly mostrou uma destreza incrível, e uma rapidez inimaginável. Parecia mesmo que existiam asas em suas costas, e que tudo o que vinha atacá-la, fugia de medo. Logo após, Chichi foi para a câmara. Sua armadura rosada moldava seu corpo, e parecia ter sido feito para ela. Teve muita dificuldade para vencer suas próprias correntes, e ficou extremamente irritada quando seu inimigo, Yuri, conseguiu facilmente dominá-la, mas em compensação, sua bravura e rapidez eram extraordinárias. Movia-se como uma raposa, e, se não tivesse perdido suas correntes, teria derrotado o Cavaleiro de Cisne. Yuri mostrou-se muito competente em suas técnicas. O gelo não lhe fez mal algum, e sua concentração era excepcional. Sua expressão não mudou do começo ao final do teste, somente seus olhos brilhavam, demonstrando sua força. O único problema de Yuri era que ele não era muito rápido. Em sua batalha contra Hailin, a chinesinha conseguiu derrotá-lo simplesmente por ser mais rápida e atingi-lo com muito mais freqüência.

A Amazona de Dragão conhecia muito bem seu elemento, a Terra, então não se deixou abater. Apesar de seu tamanho, Hailin demonstrou ter muita força e obstinação, vencendo o grande dragão de terra quebrando-o ao meio, mas na batalha contra Natty, seu ponto fraco foi revelado. Não conseguia sentir o ambiente quando não havia terra, e somente nesse instante, todos notaram que Hailin era cega. Com o ambiente coberto de gelo, Hailin tinha dificuldade de saber onde estava seu oponente, e Natássia a dominou, congelando seus pés ao chão. Natássia demonstrou ter um poder incrível em sua vez. Sua dominação não era apenas de gelo, mas também água. Os movimentos rápidos e certeiros de Natty pareciam com os de uma garça, e seu corpo fora projetado para ser uma máquina mortífera com ou sem sua armadura. Notaram logo que ela tinha sido a mais bem treinada do grupo, pois mesmo quando seus braços foram imobilizados pelo gelo, Natty venceu o Cisne gigante apenas com as pernas, demonstrando seu ponto de maior força. Sua batalha contra Soushi fora interrompida, pois ambos não conseguiam dominar um ao outro, e em função do tempo, decidiram forçar um empate.

O Cavaleiro de Pégasus era um dos mais determinados. Sua força era também extrema, e seus ataques eram certeiros e rápidos, como uma fera atacando sua presa. Quando lutou contra os raios que ele próprio disparava, pouco se machucou, surpreendendo sua mestra, Shina.

Mas, no meio de sua batalha contra Novvy, um imprevisto acontecera. Nova era entrou na câmara, com sua armadura dourada. O brilho da armadura a deixava quase celestial, com os longos cabelos ruivos da moça moldando a tiara. Estava sem sua máscara, então no meio da batalha Soushi se desconcentrou, sendo acertado no rosto, mas não porque era um mau lutador. O rapaz olhou para Nova Era e gaguejou, fixando seu olhar no rosto da moça.

- Mabel... Seu nariz... Tá sangrando.

- Ah, não! – Lilly levantou-se do lugar onde estava sentada, ao lado de Seiya. Estava novamente com suas roupas normais, sem a armadura, e quando ouviu as palavras de Soushi, aumentadas pelo pequeno microfone que tinha em seu elmo, correu até a câmara. – Abra a porta, Mira!

- Lilly, você está sem armadura. Deve ter sido apenas um ferimento, deixe de ser tão superprotetora. – A voz de Mira ressoou, como em escárnio.

- Mira, abra a p***a dessa porta AGORA! – Nesse momento, Nova Era já caia no chão, com seu nariz sangrando furiosamente. A moça estava ficando cada vez mais pálida, e Soushi tentava de todas as formas ampará-la para que ambos saíssem de lá, mas com a porta fechada, era difícil realizar essa façanha.

A porta foi aberta, e ainda que rapidamente, Lilly respeitou o "fecha porta, abre porta" da sala. Quando entrou na alta gravidade da sala, não pareceu ser afetada de forma alguma, mesmo sem sua armadura. Ajudou Soushi a tirar Nova Era da sala, e, chegando ao lado de fora, Yuri fora o primeiro a correr para perto da moça, seguido de Natássia.

- Não acredito que está acontecendo de novo.

- Achei que já tinha passado.

- De que adiantou todo aquele tratamento?

Era o que os Cavaleiros de Bronze ouviam de onde estavam sentados. Ikki, sendo o mais alto, se espichou para ver o que estava havendo. Novvy, ainda sangrando, era carregada por Yuri até o quarto onde as moças ficavam. A dificuldade em sua respiração podia ser sentida de longe, enquanto seu peito subia e descia em frenesi. A moça tremia como se não tivesse controle de seu corpo, e seu olhar estava vago.

- Mira! Mira! Precisamos _dele_! - Lilly gritou, enquanto Cátia, Mira e Kala corriam até o andar de baixo.

- Lilly... Nós temos pouco do pó... – Mira pareceu meio preocupada.

- Você pode ajudá-la? Se não pode, _chame-o_! – Lilly estava do lado de fora do quarto da irmã. Dentro, estavam apenas Yuri e Natássia, onde esta última segurava a mão da amiga.

Mira olhou para baixo e, cabisbaixa, pegou uma garrafa pequena, que parecia ser feita de cristal, com um pó púrpuro brilhoso dentro.

- Temos muito pouco. Só devemos usar em casos excepcionais...

- Mira! A Mabel tá morrendo! – Lilly gritou, quase chorando. – Afinal, porque ele não veio conosco? Filho da p**a!

- Não fale assim do meu irmão. Ele não tem culpa. – Mira falou, despejando um pouco do pó nas mãos tatuadas. – Estou indo.

Num segundo, ela sumiu.

Pouco tempo depois, uma luz surgiu do lado de fora da casa. Mira veio correndo, assanhada, seguida por um rapaz alto. No instante em que o virão, não conseguiram reconhecê-lo, até que ele olhou para os cavaleiros de bronze e sorriu, falando em tom animado:

- E ai, caras! Nossa...! Como vocês estão novos! – E abriu um sorriso espalhafatoso, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos ruivos. Haviam pequenos pontinhos em cima de suas sobrancelhas, o que fez todos gritarem com espanto:

- Kiki!

- Ô, mediquinho de merda, temos uma emergência aqui! – Lilly gritou, fazendo Kiki parar de sorrir.

- Ah, claro. – Kiki entrou no quarto, arrastando sua túnica, muito parecida com a de Mira. Os cabelos do rapaz estavam realmente grandes, chegando aos quadris, mas ele não tinha trejeitos de cavaleiro. Seus dedos compridos tocaram a cabeça de Novvy por alguns momentos, e depois, ele fechou os olhos, fazendo com que a menina parasse de sangrar. Limpou o rosto e o pescoço de Nova Era, e olhou-a nos olhos, fazendo a menina abrir um meio sorriso.

- Obrigad-da, Kiki. Você sempre aparece quando eu preciso de voc-cê... Não é? – A ruiva levantou a mão e tocou o rosto do rapaz com o dorso da mão, desmaiando logo em seguida.

Kiki a tocou mais algumas vezes na testa e no abdômen, concentrado.

- Ela perdeu muito sangue. – Falou por fim, levantando-se. – Vai precisar repousar por alguns dias. Uma semana, eu diria. Não vou voltar, então não se preocupem. Só espero que tenha algum lugar pra mim aqui... Depois de alguns anos dormindo em colchões macios, a gente desacostuma a dormir no chão! – O ruivo sorriu, mostrando o mesmo jeito moleque de sempre. Shiryu o olhava embasbacado, vendo como o pequeno se tornaria um homem responsável.

- Mira... – Shiryu chegou perto da moça, depois que todos haviam se dissipado. A amazona de escorpião estava mexendo novamente em seu equipamento estranho, que Shiryu olhava com certo interesse. – Kiki... É realmente seu irmão, como você falou antes de desaparecer?

Mira sorriu, olhando para o cavaleiro.

- Não exatamente. Viemos da mesma linhagem de pessoas, então temos um sangue muito próximo. Mas ele não é filho nem da minha mãe, nem do meu pai, se é isso que quer saber. Eu o chamo de irmão porque desde sempre ele esteve comigo, e porque ele é o meu melhor amigo. Era ele quem me "consertava" depois das minhas brincadeiras nada sadias com Kala e Lilly, para que meu pai e minha mãe não ficassem desesperados. – Mira coçou a cabeça e as sobrancelhas, bocejando. – Não durmo faz três dias. Acho que estou começando a entrar em colapso. O pior é que só eu sei mexer nos equipamentos.

- Você poderia me ensinar... Posso ajud...

- Não. – Mira o cortou rapidamente. – Não, Sr. Shiryu. Eu tentei ensiná-lo uma vez... E ganhei uma linda cicatriz no joelho.

- Como? – O moreno perguntou, quase se desculpando.

- Curto circuito. Um choquezinho de leve, nada que possa me matar. Eu ainda tenho algumas cicatrizes que consegui esconder dos meus pais... Para as situações em que eu não conseguia, a Srta. Bryndís sempre me dava uma mãozinha...

- Bryndís? – O cavaleiro não parou o interrogatório. O futuro lhe parecia extremamente diferente, e ele queria saber mais e mais.

- Você irá conhecê-la logo, logo. Assim como chamamos Saori de Athena, chamamos Bryndís de Aurora. – Mira sorriu. – Se a Estrela não existisse, Bryndís seria a mulher mais gentil do planeta. Mas também a mais perturbada. Ninguém no mundo diria que ela é uma deusa...

- Aurora? – Shiryu ficou empertigado. – Afinal, quem é essa Aurora? Porque ela passou tanto tempo sumida?

- A Srta. Bryndís, no seu tempo, é apenas uma criança, como todos vocês. Ela não esperava que precisasse ajudá-los tão depressa. Apesar da tenra idade, ela tem uma mente muito madura, e apesar de seu jeito estranho, ela é realmente muito responsável. Ela sempre foi muito caridosa comigo e com os outros, nos ajudando em tudo, mesmo de longe. Lembro-me de pedir conselhos intermináveis a ela, e ela sempre me escutando com toda a paciência do mundo... Sinto até falta de tê-la por perto, mas sei que é por uma causa justa. – Mira falou sorrindo, mas não parecia estar feliz.

- Só mais uma pergunta, Mira... – A moça sentia que ele queria perguntar mais, mas deixou-o continuar por conta própria. – Porque as amazonas não usam máscaras? Apenas Novvy e Natássia aparecem com elas, sendo que ambas são amazonas de Aurora, e não têm essa obrigação. Por quê?

- Bem... É que como, por obra do destino, a maioria dos "cavaleiros de Atena" agora são mulheres, viu-se que de nada adiantaria esconder o rosto de uma mulher. É a nossa maior arma, então porque devemos desperdiçá-la? – Mira deu um meio sorriso. – As meninas de Aurora usam máscaras – não todas, apenas algumas. – para preservar sua beleza. Num combate, é muito fácil ganharmos cicatrizes no rosto, e vê-se claramente que as amazonas de Aurora têm uma beleza sem igual.

- Então porque Juçara não usa...?

- Juçara nasceu dentro de uma selva, brincando com onças pintadas e macacos. Já viu que ela anda sem sapatos, mesmo nesse frio? A amazona não gosta de se sentir presa, nem de demonstrar fraquezas. Ela não é de se deixar passar.

Shiryu sorriu. Despediu-se de Mira e olhou de relance para a ruiva deitada na cama, levemente preocupado. Começou a andar pela casa, vendo os outros cavaleiros conversando entre si. Ikki estava indo sozinho para o lado de fora da casa, Shun e Estrela pareciam muito entretidos numa conversa. Apenas ele e Ikki notaram uma moça vestida com um casaco muito felpudo do lado de fora da casa. Caia neve do lado de fora, e ela olhava Ikki com interesse, até que esse sorriu e correu até ela, dando-lhe um abraço. Shiryu achou extremamente estranho que o cavaleiro de fênix conhecesse aquela moça, então foi atrás.

- Nossa, Ikki! Você está tão mais alto que da última vez! – O dragão ouviu a moça de capuz felpudo falar. Seus olhos eram puxados, mas não como os japoneses, e suas íris eram azuis. Uma franja negra caia por cima de sua testa e por baixo do capuz, e ela tinha sardas pintalgando seu nariz pontudo.

- Ah! – O rapaz mais alto sorriu verdadeiramente. – E você está mais pintada que de costume! – Ele falou, se referindo às sardas. – Afinal, o que a senhorita Edmondsdóttir faz aqui?

- Vim procurar minha irmã. – Shiryu, ainda longe, notou que a moça tinha um sotaque muito forte, parecido com o que os gêmeos do gelo tinham, mas ainda mais acentuado. – A Dawn trabalha aqui, não é?

- Sim, sim. – Ikki parecia mesmo feliz. – Venha, vou tirar você desse frio...!

- Ikki! Eu nunca fui muito habituada a lugares quentes, você sabe... – E a moça deu um sorriso, que parecia ter vindo do fundo de sua alma. Ambos os cavaleiros que a observavam tiveram uma vontade louca de sorrir com ela, e quando ela parou, sua aura ainda parecia iluminada. Olhou para Shiryu e parou, concentrando-se nos olhos dele. – Deus do Céu! Será que vocês, Cavaleiros, não tem olhos castanhos? Olha que maravilha do universo, Ikki! Você já viu os olhos desse garoto? – Ela segurou, sem nenhuma cerimônia, o rosto de Shiryu entre as mãos e o trouxe para perto dela – ela era muito pequena -, observando atentamente como uma criança.

- Sem muita agarração, Bryndís. Talvez ele não goste... – Mas Ikki não conseguiu terminar. Shiryu segurou as mãos da moça fortemente.

- Seu... Seu nome é Bryndís?

- Sim. Bryndís Edmondsdóttir. Por que a surpresa? – A moça sorriu com todos os dentes, sendo arrastada por Ikki para dentro da casa. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, Dragão! – Ela gritou já de dentro, com sua voz estridente.

Shiryu continuou olhando para ela até que ela saísse de vista. Parecia que aquela moça não havia aparecido somente pela irmã...

_Continua..._

_****__N/A.: Depois de uma demora interminável, estou aqui com mais um novo cap! Muito obrigada aos que comentaram, MESMO!_

_****__Krika, obrigada pelos comentários! As batalhas estão BEM perto de começar... A partir do próximo cap as coisas vão esquentar...!_

_****__Só a nível de curiosidade: Casos vocês queiram ver, vão no meu perfil e cliquem na minha Homepage! Fiz alguns desesnhos que queria mostrar! *como aqui n dá pra por links, deixei lá mesmo!_

_****__Bjos da Polly!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

O Futuro A Nós Pertence

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Aquela coisa de "isso não te pertence maaaaaaais", tá ligado?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bryndís tirou seu casaco felpudo, mostrando braços muito brancos e ombros sardentos. Seus cabelos negros eram curtos, mal chegando às suas orelhas. Seus olhos azuis e puxados a deixavam com um rostinho muito simpático, e suas bochechas eram levemente gordinhas. Seus dedos eram pequenos, assim como seus pés. Sua boca parecia um morango, de tão vermelha, e seu sorriso era estonteante, mesmo para uma "esquimó".

- Pessoal! – Ikki começou, quando todos se juntaram para ver a recém-chegada. – Essa é Bryndís Edmondsdóttir. A conheci num _pub_, em uma de minhas "peregrinações". Desde então, ela é minha melhor amiga. Sejam muito bonzinhos com ela, ou então enfrentarão minha ira...

- Calma, Amamiya. – Bryndís sorriu. – Não precisam me tratar como um bebê, Ikki é muito extravagante – assim como todos os leoninos. Só preciso falar com minha irmã...

- E quem seria sua irmã? – Saori perguntou, de longe. Sua resposta foi um grito de outro lugar.

- Systiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! – Uma moça loira, de longos cabelos em trança, apareceu da porta dos fundos.

- Dawn! – Bryndís arregalou seus olhos pequenos. No momento em que ela corria para os braços abertos da irmã, Shiryu entrava na sala. O papo já rolava solto entre os cavaleiros, e o cavaleiro de dragão ficou um pouco longe de todos. As coisas estavam ficando extremamente claras em sua mente. Parecia que ele já sabia o que ia acontecer no futuro, só de observar os novos cavaleiros. Seus pensamentos sempre foram os mais lógicos de todo o grupo, e isso estava se mostrando mais real naquele momento. Ele olhou para os lados e viu os novos cavaleiros cochichando escondidos num canto. Foi até lá e deu um puxãozinho em Yuri, que o seguiu até o pátio vazio da Mansão.

- Fale seu nome. – Shiryu mandou, sério.

- Mas... Você sabe meu nome, senhor. – O rapaz falou, levemente assustado. Seu sotaque ficou mais acentuado pelo medo.

- O nome todo...! –O dragão não parecia com raiva, apenas ansioso.

- Yuri Alexei Yukida. – O rapaz disse, tremendo um pouco.

- Esse é o seu _verdadeiro_ nome? Como sua mãe o chama?

Yuri ficou pálido.

- Yuri... Yuri... Hyogasson. – Nesse ponto parecia que o cisne estava a ponto de correr, de tão assustado que estava. – Por favor, senhor! Por favor! Pare de fazer perguntas!

- Você pode mentir, se quiser. – Shiryu falou, com um olhar sarcástico.

- Não posso. Fizemos uma promessa. Não mentiremos para nossos grandes mestres. – Yuri respondeu, olhando para o chão.

- Qual o sobrenome da sua irmã? – Foi a última pergunta do cavaleiro de dragão. Yuri ficou da cor do mais puro gelo. Não branco: transparente.

- Puta que pariu. – Ele praguejou, sabendo que não tinha para onde ir.

- Bryndísdóttir, não é? – Shiryu já sabia de tudo. Já sabia de todo o seu destino, e dos outros. – Nossa... Eu vou me casar mesmo com a Shunrei? – Não foi uma pergunta com desconforto, e sim esboçada por um pequeno sorriso. O loiro só acenou que sim com a cabeça.

- Por favor, senhor... Não... Não conte nada. Minha mãe vai arrancar minha cabeça fora... – Yuri parecia que ia chorar, tão vermelhos estavam seus olhos.

- Não se preocupe, Yuri. E pare de me chamar de senhor. Sou só dois anos mais velho que você.

Yuri assentiu, quando sua irmã apareceu do nada.

- Irmão? Que desespero é esse? Por que estava gritando? – Natty perguntou, olhando levemente para Shiryu. Yuri apenas a olhou nos olhos. – Ah, não... – Natássia olhou para seu mestre, fazendo uma caretinha. – Mas... Sabíamos que ele iria ser o primeiro a descobrir, não é? Se estivéssemos treinando... Mas atrasamos muito, você sabe...

Shiryu pareceu muito confuso. Olhou para os dois irmãos como se estivesse escutando uma conversa ao telefone: você só escuta o que uma pessoa fala, então a conversa fica totalmente desconexa.

- Não... – Natássia apontou para Shiryu. – Você. – Os olhos dela eram calmos, mas firmes. – Cavaleiro de Dragão, se teme pela sua vida, boca fechada! Vamos nos meter numa linda encrenca! Ah, nossa mãe do céu! A mamãe pingüim vai nos _matar_, Yuri!

- Mas não foi culpa de vocês... Foi a Mira que disse... – Shiryu tentou consertar, e acabou piorando a situação.

- A Mira? Ahh, lemurianazinha de merda! Já tenho um jeito de resolver isso...! – Natty sorriu, esfregando uma mão na outra. Depois parou, e respirou, girando os olhos. – Yuri, você deveria me controlar. Quase raspei a cabeça de Mira. – Então a loira saiu, fazendo com que seu irmão saísse correndo o mais rápido possível de lá atrás dela.

Shiryu ficou para trás, pensando no que tinha visto. Apesar do choque de saber o destino de si e de seus companheiros, foi um pouco mais estarrecedor ver os dois irmãos conversando. Natássia chegou dizendo que Yuri gritava, mas o rapaz falava tão baixo que se não fossem os ouvidos treinados de Shiryu, ninguém escutaria anda. E a conversa entre os dois parecia sem nexo algum, e apesar disso os dois se compreenderam.

A cada minuto que se passava, Shiryu ficava mais intrigado. Precisava de respostas, e respostas rápidas.

Começou a procurar a amazona de escorpião, e avistou a moça sentada atrás da mansão, com seu aparelho no colo e cochilando por cima dos joelhos. Sua manta balançava com o vento, e seus cabelos pareciam mais revoltos que o normal.

- Mira...? – A moça levantou a cabeça devagar, com olhos sonolentos.

- Namaste. – Ela o cumprimentou, com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso quase morto.

- Ohayo. – Shiryu a cumprimentou de volta, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Acabei pegando no sono... – Mira observou seu aparelho, procurando alterações.

- Afinal... O que é isso? – Shiryu perguntou, apontando para o aparelho. Mira sorriu.

- Isso é um _Ipad_. É como um mini-computador. – Ela tentou simplificar.

- Não tem botões. – Shiryu falou, achando estranho.

- Você não precisa de botões: basta tocar na tela... – Então Mira começou a falar todas as funções do seu aparelho, deixando o rapaz mais confuso que tudo.

- Ah... Certo. Quando eu tiver um desse, eu aprendo. Mas não é sobre isso que vim falar com você. – Ele falou,olhando nos olhos cinza da outra.

- Diga. – Mira pareceu ligeiramente interessada. Seu olhar seria sexy, se não fosse tão altivo.

- O que têm aqueles gêmeos. Por que eles parecem escutar um a cabeça do outro? Por que ela chegou perguntando o motivo pelo qual ele gritava, se ele nem ao menos conseguia falar? – Shiryu começou a fazer as perguntas desesperadamente. Alguma coisa no olhar de Mira o desconcentrara, e ele ficara muito nervoso.

- Calma! Onde está o "Senhor Equilíbrio" que eu sempre conheci? – Mira sorriu. – Conte-me a história, daí eu respondo.

O cavaleiro começou a contar o que aconteceu, desta vez mais calmo. Mira escutou tudo sem fazer um comentário, e quando ele terminou, ela soltou uma gargalhada.

- Essa confusão sempre acontece. O incrível é que você é sempre o primeiro a comentar isso. Os outros sempre notam coisas muito claras...

- Como assim?

- Ah... O Senhor Certinho veio me perguntar se a Mabel e o Yuri eram namorados...

- Calma! Senhor Certinho? Mabel? – Shiryu parecia mais confuso que no começo da conversa.

- Ah, Senhor Certinho é o Shun, oras! Quem mais seria? – Mira soltou um risinho. – Chamamos a Novvy de Mabel, porque era esse o nome que o Simba queria dar para ela, se ela não fosse quem ela é.

- Simba? – Shiryu arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Mira, eu tenho 18 anos, sabe? Eu ainda nem tive filhos nem nada, eu não sei nada desses apelidos novos! Dá pra falar com nomes que eu conheça?

Mira gargalhou.

- A Srta. Bryndís que batizou o Ikki assim. Já assistiu ao filme "O Rei Leão", da Disney? – Shiryu negou com a cabeça. – Ah... esqueci. O filme só vai ser lançado daqui a seis anos. Que seja. Na história tem o Rei Leão da floresta, que se chama Mufasa. Mufasa tem um filho chamado Simba, e Simba tem uma filha chamada Kiara. Daí...

- Aioria é Mufasa, Simba é Ikki... Kiara seria...Lilly?-Shiryu captou a idéia dos apelidos.

- Mais ou menos. Só que ao invés de Kiara ser Lilly, é a Mabel. Vocês podem não notar, vendo que Lilly é uma cópia fiel do pai, mas não há quem negue que o novo Leão Rei renasceu em Nova Era. Os dois são idênticos, até nas manias. Mas voltando a falar dos gêmeos...

- Sim. Esse era o ponto. – O problema de conversar com Mira era esse: ela vagava demais.

- Eles são irmãos. Você pode ver, olhando para Seiya e Ikki, ou Shun, que a conexão entre irmãos é extremamente forte. Considerando isso, dá pra ter uma idéia. Além da conexão entre irmãos, Yuri e Natássia são gêmeos. Sua conexão é muito adiante de apenas uma conexão entre irmãos. Eles foram gerados ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo período, compartilhando das mesmas experiências. Eles são a completude perfeita entre dois seres, além de serem filhos de uma deusa. Isso fez com que eles conseguissem se conectar entre si, como um telefone. Um escuta a cabeça do outro sempre, um vê o que o outro vê, um sente o que o outro sente. Temos medo de que se Yuri ou Natty morrerem, o outro também sucumbir.

Shiryu ficou em silêncio por um tempo, absorvendo as informações.

- Onde eles vão treinar? – O cavaleiro perguntou, se referindo a todos os cavaleiros mais novos.

- Estrela nos informou que estamos indo todos para a Grécia semana que vem. Vamos esperar um pouco, descansar, treinar apenas rotineiramente, e pegar no pesado quando chegarmos lá. Nós, as amazonas de ouro, também precisamos dos nossos mestres, que não estão aqui... Então achamos melhor ir para lá. – Mira levantou-se, desamassando sua túnica.

- Hm... Para mim, estamos demorando demais. – Shiryu falou, levantando-se atrás de Mira.

- Calma, senhor Dragão. Meu pai me falou o quanto você era obstinado. Tenha paciência. Estávamos treinando com todo o nosso suor antes de vir para cá. Chiara ainda não aprendeu a controlar suas correntes totalmente, e está bastante machucada. – Eles caminharam em direção à porta da Mansão Kido, com os pés mal fazendo barulho.

- Você é parecida com Mu, de alguma forma. – Shiryu falou, sorrindo. – Gosto de você.

- Também gostará dos outros, se conversar com eles e parar de fazer tantas perguntas a mim. – Ambos sorriram, e Shiryu notou que ela quase fechava os olhos quando ria.

Quando chegaram à frente da mansão, encontraram Novvy e Yuri, muito perto um do outro, num abraço quase pagão, parcialmente escondidos na penumbra.

- Quer dizer então que eles realmente namoram? – Shiryu perguntou, quase com medo que os dois escutassem.

- Hum-rum. Faz uns três anos. Não entendo como Yuri consegue namorar com ela... – Mira comentou, rindo ainda.

- Por quê? – O outro perguntou, tentando desviar o olhar dos dois enquanto entravam na Mansão.

- Ela é muito independente... Solitária. Não aceita ordens ou pedidos. Faz o que quer na hora que quer. Não é chegada em romantismos, ou até mesmo em amor. Acho que nunca vi um casal tão estranho e tão perfeito desde que os pais dela apareceram na minha frente.

- Ikki e a mulher? – Shiryu perguntou.

- Sim. Era o casal mais estranho e mais apaixonado que eu já vi. Acho que naqueles dois havia o significado do amor que todos procuram, e não acham. – Ela juntou as mãos na frente do corpo. – Não consigo entender como tudo mudou de rumo quando Nova Era nasceu. É como se tudo o que fosse belo e maravilhoso ruísse... Pelo menos na casa de Leão.

Seguiram em silêncio para dentro da casa, onde havia uma comoção geral. Ouviam-se muitas risadas lá de dentro, e música. Era um tipo de música que Shiryu nunca tinha ouvido na vida, do tipo extremamente dançante e animada, com palavras estranhas e ritmo agitado. As vozes de Bryndís e Ikki eram as que mais se ouviam, mas outras pessoas também cantavam.

- Que...? – O rapaz tentou perguntar, mas Mira já havia corrido para dentro da sala, com um sorriso.

Bryndís, devido a sua pequena estatura, estava em cima do sofá para que todos a vissem. Ela e Ikki entoavam uma canção ritmada, que os faziam pensar em festas. Mira falou para ele que era o tipo de música que sempre escutou a moça cantar: música cigana. O fato de Ikki saber a letra só salientava que ele já fora dado a muitas festas, e, por incrível que pareça, no meio da sala,balançando seu vestido branco, estava Estrela, cantando a música na maior animação.

- Dance com ela, criança! – Bryndís gritou, batendo nas costas de Ikki. Todos riram, e a melodia parou por um segundo, antes de recomeçar. Juçara tocava uma espécie de flauta, que Natássia acompanhava com um violino, dando pequenas instruções à índia. Seiya estava tocando seu violão de um jeito que nunca haviam visto, sendo ajudado de leve por Chichi, que batucava numa espécie de tambor improvisado com um banquinho.

Ikki ficou vermelho e disse "não" com a cabeça, fazendo Estrela abrir um sorriso.

- Vamos, dançarino! Vai me envergonhar na frente deles? – Bryndís insistiu. – Comigo você não tem vergonha de dançar...!

- Quando eu dançava com você, não tinha gente conhecida olhando! – O cavaleiro de Fênix rebateu, com uma cara emburrada, que se dissipou quando Estrela se aproximou e segurou as mãos dele.

- Vamos! Eu não vou te morder. Prometo! – Estrela fez um "x" em seu ombro, puxando o moreno. Ikki rolou os olhos e sorriu de leve, passando a mão pela cintura da loira. Assobios foram ouvidos do lado de onde estava Hyoga, Shun e Seiya. Saori havia sumido da sala. Kala estava em cima de um centrinho, fazendo um sapateado engraçado que ia totalmente de encontro com a batida da música, e Miúsa estava ao lado dela, gritando a música e ficando com o rosto vermelho, falando de vez em quando coisas em espanhol que só alguns entendiam.

- Nossa... Eles realmente são bons! – Shiryu falou, quando chegou perto dos amigos. Encostou-se nas costas do sofá onde os outros estavam sentados, e Hyoga falou:

- Você deveria ter chegado antes. Bryndís ME fez dançar com ela, e QUASE me tarou. – O Cisne ficou levemente vermelho. – Só não conseguiu porque Ikki a tirou de cima de mim.

- Ao que ela respondeu com: "Aah, ele é _tão_ fofinho!". – Shun imitou a moça, tirando gargalhadas dos amigos. – Parece que Hyoga não deixa uma de fora!

- Ah, até parece que você não queria dar umas pegadas na sua "amiguinha" Estrela...! – Dessa vez foi Seiya que comentou, enquanto continuava com suas notas rápidas.

- Ela é apenas minha amiga! Será possível que não se pode ter uma amiga mulher por aqui...? – Shun pareceu levemente com raiva, que se dissipou com um comentário vindo do outro sofá ao lado.

- Duvido muito, gracinha! Com um rostinho assim, até eu pegaria! – A autora do comentário fora Juçara, com seu japonês estranho. Shun ficou da cor de um tomate e arregalou os olhos, enquanto a morena ria.

- Ah, Juçara! Não adianta... Sempre parece que ele não gosta muito dessas coisas... – Hyoga falou, rindo mais alto.

- De queê? – Juçara balançou os cabelos compridos, sorrindo como um gato.

- DE MULHER! – Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu gritaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos se voltarem para eles. Os três, mais Juçara, caíram na gargalhada. Shiryu chegou a se agarrar nas costas do sofá de tanto que ria. Shun olhava a todos com um olhar que quase chegava a ódio, mas seu rosto só mostrava uma criança emburrada.

- Eu gosto de mulher, sim! – Shun protestou. Nesse momento, quase todos prestavam atenção ao rapaz.

- Então prove. – Seiya abaixou o violão e apontou o indicador no rosto de Shun. – A Juçara acabou de dizer que te achava uma gracinha: pois vá lá e dê um beijinho nela como agradecimento.

Nesse momento, Chichi caiu para trás, rindo. Segurou no braço do sofá e comentou, com os olhos marejados.

- Vamos lá! Agora você vai ter que provar do que é capaz, cavaleiro!

Bryndís parecia extremamente interessada, enquanto Ikki parecia envergonhado pelo irmão. Hyoga começou a empurrar Shun em direção à Juçara.

- Se você não for, vamos ter certeza de que você é um franguinho! – O cisne comentou, tirando o outro do sofá de uma vez.

- Franguinho é a sua... – Shun respirou. Hyoga fez uma careta brutal para ele. – Deixa pra lá.

- Vamos, coisa linda! – Juçara se levantara, continuando com a brincadeira. Na verdade, ela não esperava que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa. – Não vai querer ficar mal falado, não é?

Por essas horas todos já prestavam atenção no rapaz pequeno, que parecia levemente assustado. Yuri e Novvy apareceram na sala, e depois de tudo esclarecido, a moça soltou uma gargalhada muito engraçada, mostrando os dentes, espalhafatosa.

Isso pareceu com um choque entrando no corpo de Shun. O garoto ficou com uma expressão séria, quase emburrada, e caminhou com passos seguros até Juçara, que arregalou os olhos. Ao chegar a uns dez centímetros da moça, ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, e deu um beijo na boca dela, meio desajeitado. Ela permaneceu paralisada, com as mãos levantadas em susto, enquanto todo mundo gritava e uivava na sala.

Shun se separou da moça, completamente vermelho, enquanto ela permanecia chocada.

- Ôw. – Foi o que saiu da boca de Juçara. – E eu achando que você era muito bebê. – E a índia sorriu, abrindo os olhos verdes.

- Aew, Shun! – Ouviu-se um grito, de não se sabe quem. – Mostra pra ela quem é o bebê!

Juçara sorriu, e sem querer olhou para Ikki. O rapaz mais velho estava com um olhar sério, mas com um risinho no rosto. Parecia quase orgulhoso do irmão. Juçara abriu mais o sorriso, e Ikki fez o mesmo. A moça pegou Shun pela mão e o carregou para fora da casa, dando pulinhos, enquanto o carregado olhava para trás com cara de "tacho".

A conversa ainda continuou por um tempo, até começar a ficar tarde. Todos começaram a se dispersar. Juçara ainda não havia aparecido com Shun, apesar da hora. Todos foram se retirando aos seus devidos lugares, e apenas alguns gatos pingados faziam barulho (ouviam-se risadas vindas do quarto onde Ikki iria dormir.). As amazonas de ouro estavam num papo animado no quarto, enquanto Mira dormia a sono alto, usando seu _Ipad_ como ursinho de pelúcia. Somente Miúsa ficou na sala, empurrando os sofás para seus devidos lugares e depois se jogando neles, cansada de tanto dançar e sem voz alguma. Passados dez minutos, Miúsa se sobressaltou. Um barulho quase imperceptível podia ser ouvido do lado de fora da casa. Era quase como um gato rastejando do lado de fora da janela. Mas ela não se deixou enganar. Um gato não teria 100 quilos de massa.

Ela saiu silenciosamente da casa, abrindo e fechando a porta bem devagar. Andou em direção ao barulho e viu um homem muito alto a olhando na penumbra. Tocou no corpo e notou que estava sem armadura, e com um vestido grande e espalhafatoso, totalmente inconveniente. Ela rasgou maior parte do vestido, fazendo a grande saia vermelha não passar de nada mais que uma minissaia rodada. Quando o homem finalmente andou até ela, o cosmo da moça já estava praticamente no auge, esperando somente uma precipitação para explodir.

- Quem é você e o que você quer? – Miúsa foi direta, mas delicada. Não demonstrava hostilidade ou raiva, apenas o encarava.

- E quem é você? Uma putinha? – O homem perguntou, rindo. – Bem que Medéia falou que vocês estariam aqui, _protegendo_ esses moleques infames. Saia da minha frente se não quiser morrer, garota.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Miúsa não se moveu. Seu corpo ansiava para uma investida, e quase voou em cima dele.

- Tudo bem. Meu nome é Lucius, Cavaleiro de Quimera. Posso vê-la em todos os ângulos, de todas as formas, em todos os lugares. Não há onde você possa se esconder. – O cavaleiro sorriu. Sua armadura era amarelada, com tons marrons e verdes. Seu elmo era uma cabeça de Leão, um dos seus braços era uma cabeça de cabra e o outro era uma serpente.

- Quimera... O meu pai já me falou desse monstro. – Miúsa sorriu. – Hoje, vou ser seu Belerofonte.

O homem pareceu irritado. Cerrando as sobrancelhas, ele gritou, indo para cima de Miúsa com uma força incrível, e a morena simplesmente saiu do lugar.

- Você é muito lento. Até mesmo o pior _torero_ desviaria de você. –Ela observou as costas dele, quieta. – Quem o enviou? O Satanás?

- Sim... O Satanás em pessoa! O mais poderoso dessa Terra... A minha deusa! – O homem parecia fora de si. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e Miúsa não quis esperar muito mais. Abriu suas pernas e as flexionou, gritando em alto e bom som:

- Grande Chifre! – O cavaleiro inimigo foi lançado ao longe, batendo a cabeça contra uma árvore. Seu nariz quebrou na hora, e o sangue começou a jorrar.

- Não adianta...! – O Cavaleiro levantou e olhou para Miúsa com o rosto ensangüentado. – Eu vim aqui com o propósito de matar ao menos um de vocês... E você vai ser ao menos a primeira.

Miúsa cruzou os braços, ficando séria. Sua postura impenetrável e firme quase assustou o outro. Mas ele se recuperou e lançou-se novamente em cima dela, que soltou um grito:

- Esquiva Ilusória! – Uma luz pareceu rodear Miúsa, e de repente, ela não estava mais no mesmo local, apesar de ter parecido que ela estava.

- Minha mestra e grande deusa falou que você usaria os golpes de seu mestre. Nesses eu não caio mais...! – Então, rapidamente, ele virou e conseguiu acertar Miúsa na coxa, que paralisou por um instante. – Meu veneno é como o de uma serpente...! Vai se espalhando aos poucos por seu corpo, até que você inteira esteja paralisada!

- É?- Miúsa riu. – E que tal esse? – Miúsa correu a distância que faltava entre ela e o adversário, desferindo um chute certeiro numa das pernas do homem. – Excalibur!

O homem caiu, gritando. Sua perna sangrava, e ele a segurava, morrendo de dor.

- Filha da Puta! – O homem praguejou. – Você vai ter uma lição...!

- Não. – Miúsa sorriu. – Esqueceu que Belerofonte matou a Quimera com um golpe só? Você está com sorte: esse será o terceiro...!

E com um golpe certeiro, Miúsa enfiou a mão no peito do homem, matando-o instantaneamente.

A moça caiu no chão, tremendo, e começou a gritar. Quem apareceu foi Hyoga do lado de fora.

- Miúsa...? O que diab-

O loiro parou ao ver o homem estirado no chão. Miúsa tremia, olhando para o homem atônita e soluçando.

- Ele apareceu do nada... Queria matar a mim e as garotas... Eu... Eu não poderia deixá-lo entrar... – A morena apertava suas mãos tão forte que chegava a machucar. Hyoga a levantou do chão e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Calma. Vamos dar um jeito nele. – Hyoga e Miúsa fizeram de tudo para dar um fim ao corpo do cavaleiro. Quando finalmente o fizeram, Hyoga levou a garota para dentro, visto que ela não estava em condições de ir por si só.

- Eu nunca, nunca matei ninguém na vida. – Miúsa quase chorava. – Ele não merecia morrer... Ele...

- Você é uma amazona. É matar ou morrer, aprenda isso. – Hyoga levantou-se. Vá tomar um banho e peça a outra para ficar no seu lugar... Você precisa descançar.

Miúsa assentiu com a cabeça, e foi subindo as escadas, até Hyoga a chamar novamente.

- Ele falou de onde ele vinha?

- Não lembro... Mas falou algo sobre uma grande deusa... Uma mestra, ou algo assim. – Miúsa falou, quase desmaiando.

Quando ela sumiu de vista, Hyoga ficou pensativo. Aquelas amazonas não estavam preparadas... Realmente, todo treinamento era pouco.

_Continua..._

**_N/A.: Esse cap até que foi grandinho...! Estou tentando dar um ar mais real a essa fic, então... Desculpem por certos palavrões e insinuações (na briga, quem liga pra ser educado?)  
_**

**_Krika! As coisas estão tomando um rumo agora! Eles estão prestes a se encontrar! Finalmente uma batalha pra você sentir ao menos um gostinho... Foi meio ruim, mas vai ficar mais interessante depois!_**

**_Tenshi! Eu tbm achei o Kiki mó pedação de mal caminho hasuah Ah, a Juçara vai se mostrar muito mais poderosa daqui por diante...!_**

**_Obrigada pelos comentários! Obrigada pelos faves! Obrigada a quem está lendo!_**

**_Beijos da Polly!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**O Futuro A Nós Pertence**

Capítulo 8

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence... E parece que nunca pertencerá! :(_**

**_

* * *

_**

Seiya estava andando a passos largos do lado de fora da mansão Kido. Eles viajariam para a Grécia em três dias e ele estava começando a ficar nervoso. Era como se todo o estresse dos tempos antigos, das batalhas e da sangria voltasse ao seu corpo. O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos, a fim de repelir as lembranças, quando viu ao longe os cabelos ruivos de Nova.

Dirigiu-se até ela quase sem ser notado. Novvy virou-se devagar para ele, olhando-o com atenção.

- O que faz aqui sozinha a essa hora da noite? – Seiya perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Tem gente demais lá dentro. – Foi a resposta da moça, que parecia estar com bastante sono. Ela olhava para suas unhas aparadas e colocava os dedos em cima de uma mancha roxa escura no seu braço direito, que parecia realmente dolorida.

- Nova Era... Se não for ruim responder, posso perguntar uma coisa? – A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça, sem olhar para ele. – O que você tem? Digo... O que há de errado com seu corpo? Você parece bem doente... – O Cavaleiro de Pégaso parecia sem jeito, e Nova Era deu um risinho morno.

- Eu tenho câncer. – Ela disse, simplesmente. Seiya fez uma cara de espanto. – Não é tão ruim assim quanto parece...! – Nova Era virou-se para ele, sorrindo.

- Novvy-Chan... – O cavaleiro parecia comovido. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber como continuar. – Não há nada que se possa fazer?

- Meus pais já tentaram de tudo, Seiya-San. – Nova Era abraçou os joelhos e apoiou a cabeça nos braços, fechando os olhos. – Não é um câncer comum...

Seiya notou que Novvy tinha pegado no sono. Tomou a garota nos braços, meio desajeitado, e a carregou para dentro da casa. Quando a colocou na cama do quarto que ela dividia com Natty, Chichi e Hailin, a indígena olhou-o interrogativa.

- Seiya-San...! O que houve? – Ela perguntou, ajudando-o a colocar Nova Era na cama.

- Ela desmaiou de sono. – O rapaz respondeu, olhando-a incerto do que estava fazendo. Antes de sair pela porta, olhou-a mais uma vez. – Cuidem dela, ok?

- Senhor...! – Uma voz o chamou. Hailin estava sentada na cama de Nova Era, com a mão em cima da cabeça dela. – Onde ela estava?

- Lá fora. – Seiya respondeu, meio inseguro. Parecia que a moça estava ficando muito mais doente que o comum.

- Ela está com febre... Pode chamar o Kiki pra mim, por favor? – Seiya assentiu com a cabeça, e depois, como se tivesse levado um choque, respondeu:

- Sim, sim. – Ele via os olhos azuis de Hailin o encarando, mas demorou em lembrar que ela não o via.

Encontrou o rapaz ruivo na sala de computadores com Mira. Ele tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, e seus olhos arregalados ainda eram brincalhões como sempre. Quando soube de Nova Era, Kiki assumiu um ar grave e andou rapidamente até onde estava a moça.

Ao chegar no quarto, colocou a palma de sua mão sobre a testa dela, e a outra, sobre o peito.

- Está mais forte do que antes. Não há dúvida de que há um poder maligno atuando sobre essa garota...! – Kiki falou, tirando um potinho pequeno de dentro de sua túnica. – Não sei até onde ela poderá agüentar... – Ele abriu o potinho, que continha um líquido brilhante.

- Isso é a Água...? – Seiya perguntou, olhando sério para Nova Era.

- Sim. – Kiki assentiu com a cabeça. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, e ele parecia muito concentrado. – Sempre faz ela melhorar um pouco... Mas creio que não vai ser pra sempre.

Chichi se aproximou cuidadosamente. Sentou-se na cama e colocou a cabeça da prima em seu colo. Parecia muito preocupada.

- Como você vai mudar o mundo doente assim, irmã? – A morena perguntou, enquanto levantava a cabeça dela lentamente para que Kiki colocasse o líquido dentro da boca dela.

- Kiki _bhaya_... – A voz de Mira foi ouvida da porta. O rapaz olhou para ela, que parecia muito compenetrada. – Por que você não usa seus poderes no peito dela? É de lá que vem a doença.

- Mira _didi_! – Kiki levantou-se abruptamente. – Você sabe que não devemos mudar o curso das coisas...

- _Tik_. Faça tudo o que meu pai manda você fazer, e deixe a mulher que vai salvar o mundo morrer. Aliás, deixe uma pessoa morrer. Você não fez medicina pra deixar as pessoas morrerem, Kiki. – Mira parecia revoltada. Sua voz, no entanto, não foi alterada por sua postura altiva e agressiva. – Eu odeio pessoas que têm a solução e resolvem não ajudar.

Mira saiu do quarto pisando pesado. Kiki observou a moça saindo do quarto, e depois voltou-se para Nova Era.

- O que ela quis dizer, Kiki? – Seiya perguntou, olhando estranho para o ruivo.

- Nada. Ela é revoltada porque não pode usar os poderes psíquicos e acha que eles resolvem tudo. – Kiki apalpou o pescoço de Nova Era, como que esperando sentir alguma coisa. Depois, tocou a testa de Nova Era com dois dedos e se levantou. – Isso vai dar a ela uma noite sem sonhos.

O rapaz saiu sem dizer tchau. Natássia o olhou, quieta. Em todo o tempo ela só havia o observado.

- Kiki era mais feliz quando era mais novo e podia consertar as coisas. – Ela disse, voltando a se enrolar em seu edredom, espalhando os cabelos louros pelo colchão.

Os outros observavam as costas de Natássia, como que tentando entender.

- E eu era mais feliz quando entendia o que você falava. – Chichi respondeu, tirando uma risada de Hailin e Seiya.

- _Do svidaniya_...! – Natássia murmurou, cobrindo-se até a cabeça.

– Obrigada por trazê-la aqui. Temos uma pequena dívida com você. – Chichi ignorou o comentário em russo de Natássia, virando-se para Seiya.

- Dívida? O que é isso? – Seiya sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- A vida é feita de pequenas dívidas e favores. Minha mãe me ensinou isso de uma maneira bem prática. A terra te dá, mas para isso você deve cuidar dela. As coisas são baseadas em ação e reação. Então agora tenho que lhe fazer um favor, mesmo que ínfimo. É assim que tudo no mundo funciona. – Chichi sorriu. Seus cabelos curtos e escuros estavam estranhos à pouca luz. Seu corpo quase não aparecia, mas seus olhos intensamente verdes brilhavam como os de um gato. Existia dentro dela uma chama que não se continha.

Seiya assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou de lá. Enquanto caminhava, encontrou Ikki grudado com um aparelho eletrônico na sala.

- Será que você não solta esse videogame? – Seiya riu, vendo o moreno vidrado na tela da televisão.

- Cada um tem seu vício. – Foi o que Ikki respondeu, quase quebrando o atari. – Só quero juntar mais dinheiro pra comprar um Nintendo.

- Ah, é verdade. Você trabalha. Você trabalha em quê mesmo? – Seiya sentou-se ao lado de Ikki, vendo-o passar os níveis do jogo.

- Na loja de videogame. – O outro respondeu entre os dentes. Não queria tirar os olhos da tela por nada.

- De todos nós cinco, você era o último que eu imaginaria grudado num videogame... – O cavaleiro mais novo falou, olhando com algum interesse para a tela.

- De todos nós cinco, eu achei que você fosse o primeiro a arrumar uma namorada... Mas até o Shun ganhou de você... – Ikki soltou, soltando uma gargalhada depois que Seiya lhe jogou uma almofada, com raiva. – Se duvida, vá lá fora. Os dois estão na maior _pegação_. Eu nunca imaginaria meu irmãozinho numa dessas...

- Você gosta da Juçara? – Seiya perguntou, se recompondo.

- Ela é muito legal. Estava conversando com ela esses dias. Muito esperta, a garota. Sabia que ela vive treinando, mas não tem nenhuma cicatriz ou calos? Ela diz que é por conta da raça dela...

- Não estou falando disso. Estou falando justamente por ela ser tão...

- Escura? – Ikki deu pausa no jogo, olhando seriamente para Seiya. – Tem algum problema em ela ser _escura_? – Ele voltou ao jogo. – Eu a acho muito _gostosa_, isso sim.

- Não tem problema... Só é... Incomum. – Seiya comentou, meio vermelho. – Você namoraria com ela?

- De maneira alguma. – Ikki sorriu. – Duas pessoas muito parecidas nunca devem ter um relacionamento. Sempre dá problema.

- Como assim?

- Eu já fiquei com a Bryndís, acho que por uns dois dias. Não sei se foi porque eu era muito amigo dela, mas ela queria dar ordens em mim, e eu não gosto de ordens. Da mesma forma que eu sempre achava que o que eu fazia era melhor, e ela não aceitava isso. – Ikki riu. – É como dizia minha mãe: dois bicudos não se beijam.

- Em falar na digníssima Starfire (_nota no fim do capítulo_)... Você faz idéia de onde ela está? – Seiya perguntou, com um sorriso de lembranças.

- Não mesmo. – Ikki desligou o aparelho, sentando-se ao lado de Seiya. – Você também achou Nova Era parecida com ela?

- Muito. Principalmente os cabelos e o jeito meio... Como é que se diz...

- Improvisado?

- Não... É... Qual é a palavra? – Seiya começou a bater os pés no chão, tentando lembrar.

- Espontâneo!

- Quase! É quando você espera uma coisa, mas é outra!

- Inesperado? – Ikki soltou uma gargalhada estranha, com a confusão do amigo.

- Não... É outra... Parecida com improvisado... É... Imprevisível! É essa a palavra! Ela é tão imprevisível...! – Seiya apontou os dois indicadores para o outro, com um sorriso. – Mas ela não parece com a Starfire. Você parece com a Starfire. Novvy parece é com você.

- Você acha? – Ikki ficou com o rosto fechado.

- Por que não poderia? Eu a vi reorganizando o guarda-roupa do quarto dela inteiro ontem, organizando as roupas por peças. Exatamente como você – maníaco – faz. – Seiya coçou um lado da cabeça, colocando os pés em cima do centrinho da sala.

- Mas você é mal-educado mesmo...! – Ikki comentou, levantando-se do sofá.

- E você é uma _diva_! – Seiya falou um pouco mais alto, em tom de deboche.

- Eu e meu irmão somos um poço de educação, diferente de você. Deve ser algo nas nossas estrelas... – Ikki falou, sem olhar para trás.

- E você é um puto de um convencido mesmo! Olha pra trás, pelo menos! – Seiya gritou.

- Um guerreiro honrado jamais olha pra trás! – Ikki respondeu, sumindo de vista.

Seiya ficou olhando de cara feia para onde Ikki havia sumido, quando escutou uma voz do "além", o fazendo pular do sofá.

- Não se preocupe. Leoninos são assim mesmo... Acham-se o centro de tudo. – Era Estrela, com um sorriso. Carregava uma cesta com vários pães. – Acabei de fazer. Quer um?

- Você que fez isso? – Seiya virou-se para a cesta, pegando dois pães pequenos. – Temos cozinheiras, você sabe, não é?

- Sei sim. Mas é exploração fazê-las trabalhar para nada. Além do mais, eu gosto de cozinhar. Aprendi com meu pai, há muito tempo... – Estrela sorriu. – Não se preocupe em entender o Ikki. Você sabe até que ele está um pouquinho certo...

- Quer dizer que ele pode ser convencido? – O outro arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

- Não exatamente... Mas... O Sol deve se orgulhar de brilhar, não é? Deixe disso. Preocupe-se em ser mais educado! - Os olhos claros de Estrela brilharam com o sorriso da moça, e seus cabelos cheios de ondas pareciam ser mais brilhantes ainda.

Seiya arregalou os olhos, com as bochechas cheias de pão. Engoliu com dificuldade e disse:

- Mas eu não sou mal-educado... Pelo menos, não tanto! – Estrela apenas riu, saindo com um rebolado. Seu vestido caia levemente por cima de suas pernas, batendo na metade de suas panturrilhas grossas. As sandálias nos pés da moça a deixavam com um ar extremamente delicado. – Estrela! Eu sou mal-educado? Estrelaaaa!

* * *

- É verdade aquilo que você disse para o Seiya? – Ikki surpreendeu Estrela, do lado de fora da casa. A moça ainda distribuía pães às pessoas. Kala e Cátia se empanturravam com pães recheados com chocolates ao longe, enquanto Juçara fazia uma guerra com Shun do outro lado, tentando tomar os pães do rapaz.

- Sobre o Sol ter orgulho de brilhar? Era sim...! – Estrela sorriu. – Quer um pão? Fiz um especial pra você.

- An? – Ikki recebeu o pão que Estrela colocou na mão dele, delicada. Não estava muito acostumado a receber carinho de nenhuma mulher.

- Soube que você gostava de presunto. Então fiz um pra você. Errei? – As sobrancelhas loiras da moça arquearam, e Ikki arregalou os olhos, quase em pânico.

- Não, não, não. Você nunca erraria... Digo... – Ele arregalou mais os olhos. – Eu realmente gostei disso. Obrigado.

- Então você gosta de presunto. – Ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Bastante. Mas prefiro macarrão... – E ele assumiu um olhar sonhador, antes de voltar ao normal. – Mas não era sobre massas que estávamos falando. Por que você falou aquilo de mim?

- Porque é o que eu acho. – Estrela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Você sempre brilha mais que os outros, por algum motivo.

- Brilho? Desculpe, Estrela... Você sabe que o astro sempre foi o Seiya... – Ikki deu um sorriso sem graça. Ele, apesar de tudo, não gostava de elogios.

- É verdade. Astros sempre aparecem mais que as estrelas... Em compensação, as estrelas têm luz própria... – A moça passou uma das mãos no rosto dele, dando-lhe um arrepio. – Não esconda quem você é, Ikki. Eu vejo um coração gigante dentro de você, uma capacidade infinita de se provar, e uma vida inteira de sorrisos.

- Você tem problemas? – Ikki perguntou, sem rodeios, olhando embasbacado para o rosto de Estrela.

- Você é um amor, sabia? – Estrela deu um risinho, fazendo-a parecer uma boneca. – Só por isso, ganhou mais um pão... – Estrela deu um de chocolate dessa vez. - ...E um beijo! – Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Ikki ficou como uma estátua, segurando dois pães e olhando pro nada.

- Pare com essas coisas, Estrela. Assim vão acabar pensando que você é atirada. – Juçara acabara de chegar por trás da irmã. Enfiou os dois braços entre os braços da irmã e pegou dois pães. – Adoro quando você cozinha...! Como aprendeu, treinando?

- Meu mestre gostava de cozinhar. – Estrela deu de ombros. – E além do mais, com aquela confusão de nacionalidades no Santuário, sempre se aprende um prato novo, _capito_? Aprendi a fazer frutos do mar, uma super macarronada, bolinhos de chuva, crepes, entre outras _cositas_...!

- Só aprendi a fazer feijoada. – Juçara falou, enfiando um pão na boca. – Ikki, seu irmão tem algum problema. Manda ele parar de ser educado comigo. Aquilo de "eu não posso ser indelicado" é um saco.

O moreno riu, enquanto Shun aparecia atrás de Juçara, com um rosto fechado, mas ainda assim parecendo um garotinho emburrado.

- Você poderia falar essas coisas pra mim, não... – Ele não conseguiu continuar, Juçara pegou um pedaço de pão e enfiou na boca dele.

- Coma pão! – A índia começou a rir junto com os outros, enquanto Shun cuspia pão e tossia.

- Você... Tem uma dívida! – Shun apontou para a namorada, ainda tossindo. – Fique atenta!

- Ah... Você não tem coragem...! – Juçara arregalou os olhos e depois saiu correndo, com Shun atrás dela.

Estrela e Ikki ainda riam quando os dois foram embora.

- Nunca achei que minha irmã fosse achar alguém que não ligasse pras brincadeiras dela. – Estrela falou, colocando uma mecha de seus cabelos louros atrás da orelha. – Mas como sempre escutei: "Toda panela tem sua tampa".

- Ou então, são frigideiras, iguais a mim. – Ikki comentou, tirando um sorriso de Estrela.

- Não acho que você seja uma frigideira... – Estrela falou, ficando muito vermelha. – Desculpe... Eu... Não quero ser inconveniente, eu...

- Você não é inconveniente. – Ikki segurou o rosto de Estrela entre as mãos. – Você é muito boazinha, e fica muito mais bonita sorrindo... Como se isso fosse possível, claro. Você já é linda.

Estrela ficou da cor de um jambo, e piscou os olhos, incrédula.

- Vá distribuir seus pães. – Ele sorriu. – Você é mesmo um anjo.

Então ele entrou na casa, deixando a moça parada do lado de fora.

- ... E você... É tão sozinho... Por quê? – Estrela apertou com mais força a alça da cesta que segurava, sentindo uma pontada no coração. - Existe algo de muito, muito tempo que te machuca, e ainda não sarou. – Estrela olhou para onde Ikki estaria, com uma expressão de decisão. – Eu vou te curar dessa dor. Prometo.

* * *

Nova Era acordou e deu de olhos com Lilly. A moça mais velha ficou sorriu para a irmã, tirando alguns fios ruivos da frente de seus olhos.

- Com fome? – Perguntou, enquanto Novvy se sentava.

- Morrendo. Preciso de um sanduíche com muito presunto e queijo. Urgente. Ou macarrão com camarões. Ou, se puder, uma lasanha à bolonhesa com orégano e presunto. – A ruiva lambeu os lábios, enquanto sua barriga roncava.

- Você tem que parar de andar com o Máscara da Morte. – Lilly sorriu, apontando o dedo indicador para a irmã, quando Cátia apareceu na porta.

- Escuta... Alguma de vocês viu a Miúsa? Eu a procurei em todos os lugares e não encontrei.

- Procurou no quarto superior? – Lilly perguntou, com um rosto preocupado. – Eu só a vi no café hoje de manhã, e foi o Sr. Gelado que estava com ela. Carregando ela. Será que ela tá doente?

- Não sei. É plantão dela agora, eu preciso comer. Se ela estiver dormindo, eu vou quebrar aquelas malditas castanholas que ela guarda com tanto amor...

Cátia saiu do quarto com uma expressão de preocupação. Subiu as escadas correndo, de dois em dois degraus, com seus cabelos balanço atrás dela.

Chegou no quarto superior e encontrou Miúsa deitada na cama, com Hyoga ao lado dela.

- Cátia...! – O loiro levantou-se, quase pulando. – Eu não falei nada porque ela não permitiu... Mas... Ela está muito doente.

- O que houve? – Cátia aproximou-se da cama, olhando com medo para Miúsa.

- Olhe isso. – Hyoga tirou o lençol que cobria as pernas da moça alta, mostrando uma grande mancha esverdeada. – Está assim desde que duelou com o cavaleiro de Quimera, ontem à noite. É como se ela estivesse dormente... Tem momentos que ela fica consciente, mas depois, amolece. Já chamei Kiki aqui, e ele não conseguiu arrumar uma solução para isso. Espero que isso melhore... Estou ficando muito preocupado com ela.

Cátia ficou em silêncio, olhando para Miúsa.

- Ela acorda quando você a chama? – A Amazona de Áries perguntou, observando a perna com atenção.

- Sim, mas adormece logo em seguida... Ela nem tem forças para dizer o que aconteceu na luta. – Hyoga respondeu, ficando ao lado de Cátia.

- Acho que Estella sabe como resolver isso. Se foi o cavaleiro de Quimera o responsável, provavelmente ela está envenenada. – Cátia saiu correndo ao encontro de Estella, enquanto Hyoga ficou com Miúsa, observando sua respiração lenta.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Mais um longo capítulo! Certo, não teve muita coisa interessante nesse, mas eu o achei bem interessante! **_

_**Sobre a Starfire... Eu havia pensado bastante sobre se eu colocaria essa personagem ou não, e decidi que colocaria. Estou escrevendo uma oneshot sobre essa personagem, que postarei brevemente. Então não se preocupem, que vai ficar BEM claro quem ela é! :)  
**_

_**Rodrigo! Obrigada por estar lendo minha fic! Fiquei tão emocionada ao encontrar um comentário de um homem! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo comentário, obrigada por estar gostando também. Espero que quando eu publicar meu livro você o leia :)**_

_**Pois sim! Até o próximo Cap!**_

_**Beijos da Polly o/**_


	9. Chapter 9

O Futuro A Nós Pertence

Capítulo 9

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Duas crianças estavam sentadas nos batentes da casa de Leão. Olhavam o céu estrelado, e uma delas estava vidrada na constelação da mesma casa, com um rosto triste. Tinha marcas arroxeadas nas mãos, e seus cabelos eram muito curtos e ralos, além de seu rostinho magro e pálido. A outra, parecendo bem mais velha, alisava delicadamente a cabecinha quase careca da outra criança, olhando seu rostinho com delicadeza._

_- Shunzinha...! – A mais velha chamou a irmã pelo apelido que a chamava desde sempre. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa._

_- Diz, Ikki. – A menina mais nova falou, sorrindo. Apesar da aparência doente, seu sorriso ainda era extremamente delicado e perfeito, fazendo-a brilhar._

_- Eu... Eu estou indo embora. – Um ponto luminoso surge no céu, e misteriosamente, uma mulher muito alta aparece na escada que leva à casa de leão. Ela era muito magra, com uma pele pálida e cabelos negros muito revoltos. Usava um vestido comprido e branco, com braços compridos, assim como suas pernas. Seus olhos eram grandes, e suas boca e nariz eram muito pequenos._

_- Embora, Lilly? – A outra se assustou, e seu sorriso infantil sumiu, dando lugar à lágrimas._

_- Sim, Novvy... Embora. – A outra continuou com sua feição fechada._

_- Mas... Mas a gente é criança ainda! Você... Você nem terminou seu treinamento! Lilly, você não pode me deixar sozinha...! – Novvy chorava copiosamente agora. Seus lábios pequenos formavam um biquinho, e seu nariz e suas bochechas estavam vermelhos._

_- Eu não quero ir, irmã. Mas eu... não posso evitar. – Lilly levantou-se, pegando as mãozinhas de sua irmã entre as suas. – Prometa que vai treinar com todas as suas forças, Shunzinha._

_- Sim, Ikki! – Novvy continuava chorando, e soluçando._

_- Prometa que vai fazer tudo o que o tio Shun mandar. – Lilly continuou, enquanto a mulher estranha se aproximava lentamente._

_- Sim, Ikki! – A criança se jogara em cima da irmã, abraçando-a. – Mas não quero que você vá!_

_- Seja forte, Shun! – Lilly sorriu. Levantou o rostinho de sua irmã com o dedo indicador. – Acima de tudo, Shun, prometa que vai ficar boa._

_Novvy ficou calada, olhando para baixo._

_- O que foi, Shun? – A mais velha perguntou, tentando ver o rostinho da irmã._

_- Acho que se você for embora, ninguém vai gostar de mim..._

_- Oras, não fale bobagens, Nova Era! Papai e mamãe amam você! Além do mais, a Natássia também não é sua amiguinha? – Lilly levantou o rosto da irmã, ainda molhado de lágrimas._

_- Mamãe está sempre triste...! Natássia vai embora também, com o tio Shiryu... Papai... Papai não gosta de mim, Lilly. – Então a menina soluçou mais forte, mordendo o lábio inferior._

_- Papai ama você, Nova Era! Mais do que qualquer coisa! – A irmã mais velha sacudiu a pequena, olhando a mulher que ainda subia, com medo._

_- Então por que ele me machuca? – Nova Era juntou suas mãozinhas machucadas na frente de seu corpo, continuando a morder o lábio._

_Lilly não conseguiu responder de imediato, e abraçou sua irmãzinha do jeito que pôde._

_- Novvy... Quando você crescer, você vai entender. – Lilly abaixou-se e fitou os olhos verdes de Nova Era, soltando um sorriso. – Sabe mamãe? Ele a ama muito, não é?_

_- Ele também não é bonzinho com ela... Mas mamãe disse que ele já falou que a amava. – Nova Era respondeu, chupando o lábio inferior ainda._

_- Você acha que ele me ama? – Lilly perguntou, e Novvy assentiu com a cabeça, dizendo que sim. – Você acha que ele ama o tio Shun? – A mais nova novamente respondeu que sim. – Pois bem. Ele te ama muito mais do que ama nós três juntos._

_Novvy arregalou os olhos, negando com a cabeça._

_- É mentira, Liandra! Ele não gosta de mim! – Nova Era recomeçou a soluçar, não se sabia por que._

_- Novvy, preste atenção! – Lilly levantou-se, e mostrou uma postura firme. – Sabe aquela constelação lá em cima? Aanka brilha por você. É o coração de papai que está lá, gritando para ser resgatado. Não desista dele, Nova Era. Ele precisa de você. – Lilly quase chorava a esse ponto. – Você nunca soube o que ele falava pra mim... Papai te ama muito, muito mesmo. É por isso que ele faz essas coisas: pra você ficar forte! Então fique forte e prove à ele que você tem capacidade pra enfrentar qualquer coisa na sua vida!_

_- Mas... Ikki... – A garotinha passou a mão pela cabecinha quase sem cabelos. – Eu tô morrendo...!_

_- Nunca... Nunca... Nunca diga isso! – Lilly começou a chorar dessa vez. – Você precisa ser forte. Agora corra lá pra dentro e fale ao papai que estou indo embora! Vou voltar, prometo! Não sei daqui a quanto tempo, mas vou voltar. – Lilly desceu as escadas para onde a mulher estranha a esperava. – Shun... Tome cuidado! Sempre use suas botas!_

_- Sim, Ikki! – Novvy subiu um degrau._

_- Shun! Não se esqueça de se esforçar bastante! – Lilly falou novamente, rindo em meio à lágrimas._

_- Sim, Ikki! – A garota subiu outro degrau, virando as costas._

_- Shun! Cuidado onde você bate essa sua cabecinha! Não queremos que você fique toda roxa, queremos?_

_- Sim, Ikki! Tomarei cuidado! – A garota novamente se virou, mas a irmã a chamou outra vez._

_- Shun!_

_- O que é! – A pequena gritou, fazendo uma cara emburrada. Sua feição ficara igual a de seu pai por um instante._

_- Eu te amo._

_Nova Era abriu um sorriso radiante, e inclinou sua cabeça, fechando os olhinhos verdes._

_- Também te amo, irmãzinha._

_E Lilly sumiu no ar, como que se tivesse sido tragada pelo vento. Tomada pelo susto, Nova era gritou, caindo no chão. Passos rápidos foram ouvidos na casa de Leão, e o homem vestido de vermelho a levantou quase que instantaneamente._

_- Mabel! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ikki levantou a pequena e a virou de cabeça para baixo, verificando o corpo da menina._

_- Nã, pah! – A menina sorriu enquanto era girada, se esquecendo um pouco do susto. Quando ele a olhou nos olhos ela ficou séria. – A Lilly foi embora._

_- Já? – Ikki olhou para as estrelas, segurando a menina no colo. – Não achei que fosse tão rápido._

_- O senhor sabia que ela ia embora? – Nova Era perguntou, agarrando o pescoço do pai._

_- Sabia, sim. – Ikki acariciou a cabeça pequena da garotinha com suas mãos enormes, até que ela soltou um gemido. – O que houve, miúda?_

_- Tá doendo... Aqui... – A menina pegou a mão do pai e colocou em cima de seu peito. Sua respiração estava falha e, em poucos segundos, seu nariz começara a sangrar._

_- Calma. – Ikki a colocou no chão e olhou para os lados, parecendo assustado. – Calma, vai passar._

_O nariz da criança continuava sangrando, e ela já ameaçava chorar. O pai da menina parecia desesperado, e olhou para as estrelas, aturdido. Ele olhou para as próprias mãos e, um segundo depois, colocou-as no ouvido, como que tentando não escutar algo._

_- Pare! Não posso fazer isso! – Ele gritou. Nesse momento, Nova Era caiu no chão por cima de seus joelhos, e um rio de sangue começou a sair de sua boca. O homem se levantou, desesperado. Seu rosto era de puro terror, e ele não se atrevia a tocar na criança._

_Depois de algum tempo, quase a ponto de chorar, Ikki levantou a menina pelas axilas e a empurrou para dentro da casa._

_- Corra até sua mãe. Corra! – Ele falou num tom extremamente agressivo, o que fez a menina sair correndo e chorando._

_Quando a menina sumiu de vista, Ikki encarou o sangue no chão. Seus olhos azuis juntaram lágrimas, e ele não conseguiu se manter em pé, caindo de joelhos no chão._

_- Eu me odeio. – Ele entoou baixinho. – Como queria morrer agora!_

_Seus dedos estavam rígidos, e suas juntas, pálidas. O cabelo escuro do cavaleiro mexia-se com o vento, mas ele mesmo não sentia o vento frio, apenas a dor dentro de si. Mordeu o canto da boca, e esmurrou o chão, deixando a marca de sua mão gravada no solo._

_- Como posso ser um cavaleiro, se devo machucar minha própria família? – Ikki perguntou a si mesmo, mas acabou recebendo uma resposta._

_- Você não deve ser um cavaleiro se não proteger sua família. Mas, de que jeito você deverá proteger a sua, irmão? – Era a voz de Shun – o verdadeiro. O cavaleiro de Virgem havia descido suas escadas para a casa mais abaixo, Leão, pois sentira a perturbação. O cosmo brilhante de Nova Era pedia ajuda, enquanto o de Ikki, vermelho, enfraquecia cada dia mais._

_- Shun...! – Ikki olhou para cima, sem se importar com as lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos._

_- Eu só gostaria de saber por que você faz todos passarem por essas difíceis provações, irmão. – O tom de Shun era grave, e seus olhos, sérios. O cavaleiro não mais parecia uma criança, mas sim um homem forte e distinto, ainda assim com sua gentileza e ternura habituais._

_- Eu... Gostaria de poder dizer. – Ikki levantou-se, olhando para o nada. – Ela está bem?_

_- Acho que sim. Kiki estava cuidando dela quando passei. – O irmão respondeu, olhando para dentro da casa de Leão._

_- Muito rápido, ele. O Kiki. – Ikki observou, olhando o irmão. – Só acho estranho que ele não tenha querido virar cavaleiro._

_- Ele teve a opção de escolher, não é verdade? – Shun observou. – Você acha que teria escolhido virar cavaleiro, se pudesse?_

_Ikki olhou em direção à casa de Leão, e negou com a cabeça. _

_- Ela só sofre porque eu sou um cavaleiro. – Ikki pareceu desabar novamente. – Queria poder ser um bom pai._

_- Tenho certeza que o é, assim como é um bom irmão. – Shun sorriu. – Apenas está passando por momentos difíceis..._

_- Shun. – Ikki o interrompeu, sério. – Minha filha, de cinco anos e meio, tem câncer, e eu não posso ao menos tocá-la. – Ikki quase gritou. - Como se sentiria se não pudesse ajudar Chichi? Como se sentiria se sua filha estivesse morrendo, e você não pudesse ao menos contar uma história para ela dormir bem, nenhuma vez desde que nasceu? Como... Como se sentiria se não pudesse dizer que a ama, e que sente muito? Como, Shun? Diga-me!_

_Shun estava sério, de cabeça baixa._

_- E-eu... Me sentiria péssimo. – Foi a resposta do cavaleiro de Virgem._

_- Pois saiba que eu me sinto muito pior do que isso. – Ikki colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans vermelha, olhando para o chão. – Eu sinto como se a estivesse matando lentamente, vendo-a sofrer de pouco em pouco, até que nada sobre. Esperamos muito para que Nova Era nascesse, mas nem no nosso mais ínfimo sonho imaginaríamos que isso ia acontecer...! Eu desejaria que todo o Santuário e os deuses explodissem se eu pudesse tocar em minha filha e dizer que a amo, sem que ela sangrasse ou tivesse um ataque._

_- Não se preocupe, irmão. – Shun tocou no ombro do irmão mais velho. – Nós dois sabemos que tudo vai acabar bem, não é?_

_- Sim. Só não sabíamos que o caminho ia ser tão intensamente doloroso. – Ikki encostou a testa no ombro de Shun, que o abraçou forte. – Eu só queria... Só queria poder ser o pai dela._

_- Você o é, Ikki. – Shun apertou ainda mais o irmão. – Assim como foi pra mim. As circunstâncias é que não estão te ajudando..._

_- A pequena deve me odiar. Eu já a machuquei tanto... E à mãe dela..._

_- Tenho certeza de que sua mulher te entende. Apesar de parecer perdida, ela é muito forte. Além do mais, Ikki... Ela te ama muito. – Shun afastou o irmão pelos ombros. O irmão mais novo havia crescido bastante, e suas feições estavam muito mais masculinas, apesar de seus olhos ainda parecerem muito com os de uma criança._

_- Como você sabe, Shun? Como você pode ter certeza? – Ikki perguntou, respirando fundo e ainda olhando para o chão._

_- Ela é minha melhor amiga. – Shun sorriu. – Nós sempre fomos muito sinceros um com o outro. Quando ela apareceu com aquela cicatriz..._

_- Não fale dessa maldita cicatriz, Shun. – Ikki quase gritou. – Eu quase me matei depois disso. Juro a você. Só não o fiz porque sabia que Mabel iria precisar de mim._

_Os irmãos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Shun o interrompeu._

_- Ela te falou da novidade? _

_- Que novidade? – Ikki olhou quase que assustado para Shun, que apenas levantou as sobrancelhas._

_- Então... Ela teve medo de te contar. – Shun suspirou, olhando para dentro da casa de Leão. – Você vai ter um filho, Ikki._

_O Cavaleiro de Leão pareceu ter um susto, e olhou para o outro com os olhos arregalados._

_- N-não... Não tem condições... Eu... Não podia... – Ikki ficou desnorteado por um momento, com o rosto muito sério. – É por isso que Mabel está piorando a cada dia..._

_- Você não entendeu, Ikki. – Shun chacoalhou o irmão. – Liandra foi a primeira. Ela tinha um poder gigantesco – Ela é igual a você em todos os sentidos. Mabel foi a segunda. Não sabíamos do poder dela, mas podemos ter certeza de que é gigante, ainda maior que o de Lilly. Ela é a junção de você e da outra! Então..._

_- O terceiro será só ela. – Ikki ficou mais calmo. – Acha que ele pode proteger..._

_- Nova Era? Talvez... Não tenho certeza. Pelo que Estrela me falou, pode ser que sim. Ela mesma acha que consegue bloquear alguma coisa, mesmo sem saber exatamente o que é. – Shun enfiou as mãos dentro da calça bege que usava, ainda olhando para Ikki. – Bem. Eu tenho que ir. Deixei duas crianças sozinhas lá em cima... Pelo que conheço das duas, Chiara pode estar destruindo toda a casa de Virgem, o que eu não posso permitir... Shaka me mataria._

_Ikki esboçou um sorriso e observou seu irmão indo embora, ainda tomando coragem para entrar na casa de Leão._

_- Que seu Deus nos ajude, Estrela. – Ele falou baixinho, olhando para a Estrela Dalva, a mais brilhante entre todas._

_

* * *

_

Nova Era acordou de sobressalto. Respirava com dificuldade e seu peito doía muito. Olhou para dentro do enorme armário que estava no quarto onde ela dormia, sabendo que sua armadura estava lá dentro. Levantou e foi até lá, abrindo as grossas portas de madeira.

A caixa de sua armadura era extremamente dourada. O quarto se iluminou levemente quando ela abriu a caixa. O que ela queria não era a armadura em si, mas algo que havia nela. De cada lado da armadura havia uma espada. Uma com um rubi vermelho no punho, e a outra com um cristal branco.

- Afinal, porque você me deu isso, pai? – Ela pegou as duas espadas. Elas significavam para ela mais que um meio de ser mais habilidosa na luta. Era a única garantia que tinha de que seu pai realmente se importava com ela.

Fechou a caixa e o armário, saindo do quarto para o banheiro. Tomou um banho curto, sem lavar os cabelos, e, depois de escovar os dentes, foi para a cozinha, onde já havia algumas pessoas.

- Estella? – Ela perguntou para a moça mais à ponta. – O que aconteceu com a Miúsa? Cátia falou que você foi vê-la...

- Ela está melhorando. – Estella falou, rapidamente, com seu jeito estridente e apressado, enquanto comia sua omelete. – Era muito veneno. Eu sabia por causa do meu pai.

- Envenenamentos é especialidade dele, não é verdade? – Nova era sentou-se ao lado dela, sorrindo.

- Sim. A única coisa que precisei fazer foi retirar o veneno... Mas acho que não consegui retirar tudo... Afinal, tenho patas de caranguejo, não pinças de escorpião. – Nova riu da piada da amiga, e então, lembrou-se de perguntar algo.

- Estella... Você sofreu muito treinando com o Máscara?

- Quê? Naaaaam! – Estella sorriu. – Por que todo mundo pensa que ele é esse sádico?

- Ah, que alívio. – Nova Era pegou dois pães grandes e entupiu de presunto e queijo. – Minha irmã vive reclamando porque ando com ele.

Kala, que estava do outro lado da mesa, olhou para a boca cheia de Nova Era, com olhos arregalados.

- Espero que seu estômago agüente a quantidade de comida que entra nele! – A loira replicou, sorrindo.

- É mal de família, Kalie! – Cátia falou, apontando para Ikki, que as olhou com olhos arregalados e a boca cheia de pão (com presunto!).

Todos na mesa começaram a rir, e Nova Era falou:

- Não pareço com ele! – E ficou emburrada.

- Não parece _pouco_! – Cátia reafimou, e continuaram rindo.

- Haha, vão pra puta que pariu todas vocês. - Nova Era terminou de "beber" o sanduiche, e saiu da mesa, parecendo irritada.

- Uuuuu, a esquentadinha saiu com raivaaa! Não admite que é igualzinha à ele! – Estella fez uma cara de "oh, como estou com medo", e começou a rir, acompanhada das outras, menos Kala.

- Não acho certo que vocês façam esse tipo de brincadeira com ela. – Kala falou, mordiscando seu pão de tofu e salada. Seus cabelos arroxeados balançavam com o vento que entrava pela janela.

- Oras, Kala! Ela fica estressada com qualquer coisa...! – Estella rebateu, ficando emburrada.

- Não, não fica. Kala está certa. Não nota que ela anda muito mais estressada ultimamente? – Cátia falou, parecendo preocupada. – Desde que viemos para cá, ela têm ficado muito mais agressiva. A Nova Era que conheço seguia os ensinamentos do mestre à risca.

- "Nunca magoe ninguém", foi o que ela sempre disse. – Kala continuou. – E agora manda todas nós irmos... Para onde?

- Taquipa. – Estella falou, tirando uma gargalhada de Ikki, que escutava tudo, mas sem comentar nada.

- Taqui-o-quê? – Kala olhou confusa para o cavaleiro de Fênix, que respondeu, depois de engolir um pão quase inteiro.

- PuTA QUE PAriu. – O moreno ainda ria da cara de Kala, que pareceu muito chocada.

- É por isso que meu pai sempre diz que vocês não são iluminadas o suficiente. – Kala pegou o prato sujo e lavou-o, sem esperar pelas empregadas. – E o senhor deveria controlar a língua de Mabel. Ela tem falado muitas pérolas dessa ultimamente.

- O quê? _Nomes feios_? Ah, vá! Vai dizer que nunca escutou nada assim enquanto treinava? – Estella falou, apontando para Kala.

- Nem meu pai, nem meu Mestre, tinham esse mau-costume. – Kala estava extremamente séria. – Além de quê, eu fui a única aprendiz.

- Então você é a única _santinha_ do Santuário inteiro. – Estella falou, pegando seu prato e jogando de qualquer jeito em cima da pia, ato que fez Kala a olhar com reprovação.

- Cátia, Miúsa, Mira, Chiara, Estrela, Shun, meu pai, Shaka, meu Mestre, Shura, Mestre Dohko, Mu, _Athena_ – Ela ressaltou o último nome. – Não é porque seu mestre falava, Estella, que todos nós iremos também.

- Vou roubar as palavras de Mabel: "Vá para a puta que pariu". – Estella apertou seus dentes, saindo da cozinha.

- Acho que ela não gosta de ser contrariada. – A voz de Estrela apareceu, vinda da porta. A moça estava acompanhada por Shun, que sorria, junto com a moça loira. – Bom dia, meninas.

- Bom dia, senhorita Estrela. – O ambiente pareceu se iluminar, e o clima pesado se dissipou. Ikki começou a tossir, o que fez Kala colocar a mão em suas costas, para ajudá-lo.

- Está tudo bem, Ikki? – Estrela se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- S-sim...! Está tudo bem...! É que... Você acabou de me lembrar uma pessoa. – Ikki a olhou com olhos marejados, talvez pela tosse.

Estrela ficou em silêncio e olhou para Shun, que mordeu o lábio e fez um "sim" muito discreto com a cabeça, para que só ela visse.

- Ah, agora que eu notei... – Era a voz de Seiya, que acabara de entrar na cozinha, cheio de pratos nas mãos. – Você não está namorando a Joo-ssara-san, Shun?

- Sim... Por quê? – Shun sentou-se à mesa, pegando um pedaço de melão.

- Porque... Você anda muito com a Estrela. Daqui a pouco vão pensar que você está namorando a loirinha...! – Seiya colocou os pratos na pia, e quando virou, Shun olhava-o com choque nos olhos.

- Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas dele, Seiya? – Estrela quase gritou, horrorizada. – Tenho absoluta certeza de que Shun-kun _nunca_ pensaria em algo assim!

- Muito menos minha irmãzinha...! – Juçara apareceu, empurrando Seiya com uma das pernas, para que ele saísse da passagem entre a pia e a mesa. – Onde já se viu? Uma pessoinha que veio do céu _traindo_? Tsc, tsc...! Acho que você realmente não conhece esses dois!

Então ela correu até Shun e sentou-se ao lado dele, abraçando-o com força, prendendo os braços do rapaz com o abraço.

- Bom dia, Ju. – Ele a cumprimentou, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, anjo da minha vida! – Então os olhos dela se arregalaram. – CAJU! – Ela soltou o namorado quase que imediatamente, pegando em cima da mesa o pseudofruto cor de sangue. – Não acredito que vocês comem isso!

- Isso é nativo da sua terra, não é? – Ikki perguntou, bebendo suco de limão (sem açúcar).

- Sim, sim! E é delicioso! Prova! – Ela pegou um pedaço e enfiou na boca de Shun, que quase se melecou inteiro por conta do caldo. Ele fez uma careta e fez de tudo para não derramar mais do suco, e olhou para ela, com olhos arregalados.

- Rançoso! – Ele limpou a boca com um guardanapo. – Mas, doce!

- Depois de um tempo você se acostuma... Mas não é tão rançoso assim quando está bem maduro, esse está meio verde... – Ela tirou a castanha, girando até soltar. – Depois a gente frita e come a castanha!

- Fritar o talo? – Seiya sentou-se ao lado de Juçara, que parecia muito empolgada.

- Isso não é o talo. Isso – Juçara apontou para a coisinha dura em forma de feijão. - é a fruta. – Ela levantou a castanha. – É estranho, mas a polpa não é o fruto... É somente polpa. A fruta mesmo é essa semente, que a gente coloca no fogo e espera ficar preto! Daí a gente quebra com uma pedra e...

- A gente pode usar algo mais... Higiênico, como um quebra-nozes, não? – Shun perguntou, pegando duas torradas.

- Mas ai não tem graça...! A graça é deixar suas mãos pretas de tanto quebrar castanhas, e as unhas cheias de fuligem...! Seu rosto fica completamente sujo, e depois você ri até cansar, porque parece que você passou o dia inteiro trabalhando numa mina...! – Juçara sorria, enquanto o cavaleiro de Andrômeda a servia também. – Era tão divertido quando eu e os curumins passávamos a tarde assando castanhas e as quebrando...!

- Dá pra acreditar que ela é mais velha que eu? – Estrela perguntou para Ikki, que riu.

- Não mesmo! – O moreno mais velho afirmou, olhando os olhos verde-musgo de Estrela, que lhe traziam duras lembranças. Ikki ficou sério, e levantou-se abruptamente. – Já deu minha hora.

- E-espera, Ikki! Pra onde você vai? Vamos viajar amanhã, você sabe, não é? – Seiya tentou interpelar o amigo, mas este apenas se esquivou.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não vou sumir. Afinal, minha companheira de farras está ali fora, tentando aprender como fazer bailarinas de gelo. – Os cavaleiros olharam para fora, tirando os olhos de Ikki, e avistaram Bryndís, que estava com um rosto embirrado, enquanto Hyoga ria da cara da morena, pois ela não conseguia fazer o mesmo que ele com um pouco de gelo, o que era um problema, pois, nascendo num lugar onde o gelo é freqüente, ela se orgulhava de saber fazer qualquer tipo de escultura com gelo.

- Eu _odeio_ você, Hyoga de Cisne! Por que você é tão bom com isso? – Eles escutaram a esquimó gritar, mimada.

- Não se preocupe. Um dia ensino a você. – Hyoga falou, dando-lhe um sorriso depois. Parecia até estar fazendo charme.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda, _pato_. – Apesar da tentativa de xingamento, Hyoga riu.

- Acho que um lindo casal foi formado! – Cátia comentou, enquanto colocava mais um prato na montanha que se formava na pia.

- Será que vocês não têm nenhum pouco de decência? – Kala apontou para a pilha de pratos, com um rosto sério.

- Ora essa, será que você é sempre tão certinha assim, amazona de Capricórnio? – Seiya perguntou, tirando sarro de Kala.

- Não é "ser certinha". Estamos dando trabalho para as moças que terão de limpar isso aqui. – Kala falou, tirando os restos de comida dos pratos e colocando na lixeira.

- Pare com isso, Kala. É o trabalho delas! – Juçara falou, levando um cutucão de Shun. – Ain!

- Ela está certa, Ju. – O garoto falou, com um tom sério, mas não de reprovação.

- Oras! Mas que coisa! Então, elas irão fazer o quê, senão lavar os pratos? – Seiya perguntou. – Afinal, você parece ser a única preocupada com isso.

Kala deu um sorriso enigmático e apontou para o escorredor de pratos. Além do dela, havia mais dois pratos.

- Eu, Ikki e Estrela. – Ela falou os nomes, enquanto encostava o dedo num determinado prato.

- Nossa! Estrela saiu tão silenciosa...! Mas, ela não conta! Ela é um _anjinho_. – Juçara falou, fazendo um bico engraçado.

- Nem o Ikki, ele é um maníaco. Não faz pra ajudar os outros, e sim, porque não suporta sujeira. – Seiya falou, sentando-se na mesa e colocando os pés na cadeira.

- Acho que é por isso mesmo que ele foi embora. – Kala apontou para Seiya, sentado na mesa, e saiu da cozinha, girando os olhos.

- O que eu fiz de errado, agora? – Seiya perguntou para os colegas, sem receber resposta.

* * *

- Ikki! – Estrela corria atrás do moreno, que andava pelas ruas da cidade, parecendo sem rumo. – Ikki!

- O quê? Ah-a, Estrela? – Ikki virou-se com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto Estrela o alcançava.

- Ikki...! Eu precisava falar com você. – Estrela ficou rubra por um momento, depois levantou o rosto. – Não... É algo muito simples de se dizer, e talvez você não acredite em mim. Mas eu tenho uma prova.

- Do que você está falando? – Ikki recomeçou a andar, com Estrela ao seu lado.

- Você reconhece isso? – Estrela colocou algo na mão direita de Ikki.

- Mas... Isso é... – Ikki olhou. Era uma flor do campo, amarela. Uma flor rara, que crescia em um lugar inóspito e sem vida. Os olhos de Ikki marejaram. – Onde arrumou isso?

- Ela me deu. – Estrela falou devagar. – Eu senti um enorme peso em seu coração, e pensei que talvez pudesse ajudá-lo. Então... Pela madrugada, eu escutei uma voz me chamando. Era uma menina. Ela era loira, e tinha um rosto muito bonito... Seu nome era...

- ... Esmeralda. – Ikki deixou uma lágrima cair na flor.

- Ela me pediu que entregasse isso à você. E pediu também... Também...

- O quê, Estrela? O quê? – Ikki a olhou, quase fora de si.

- Não sei se posso fazer o que ela pediu. – Estrela falou. – Nós somos muito parecidas. Ela disse que você ia sentir como se estivesse fazendo nela, mas... Eu não sei se devo.

- Estrela, pelo amor de Athena, faça o que tem de fazer! – Ikki já tremia os lábios.

- Ikki... Me perdoe. – Estrela respirou fundo, ficou na ponta dos pés, e deu um beijo nos lábios de Ikki, apoiando-se no peito dele.

Quando ela se abaixou, Estrela juntou as mãos na frente do vestido e começou a chorar.

- Ikki, eu... Ela me pediu. Ela implorou. Disse que só eu poderia fazer isso. Ela disse que eu deveria ficar com você, custe o que custar. Mas eu não posso fazer isso. – Estrela tremia.

- Estrela... Se Esmeralda a acordou, para que você fizesse algo por mim, eu acredito em você. Não precisa se desesperar. – Ikki sorria, e parecia feliz. – Eu não senti como se fosse ela, mas... Não foi ruim.

- Não é isso! – Estrela chorava ainda mais. – Não é permitido!

- O quê não é permitido? – Ikki pareceu confuso.

- Ikki...! Eu sou um anjo... Você... Você é... – Estrela se enrolou com as palavras.

- Um demônio? – Ikki riu.

- Não...! – Estrela soluçou. – Um mortal. Não posso fazer o que Esmeralda me pediu porque... É impossível que um ser imortal junte-se à um ser mortal. Um dos dois sempre morrerá... De algum jeito.

- Você não deve fazer só porque Esmeralda a pediu. Afinal, como Esmeralda pode enfiar um sentimento em você...? – Ikki ainda não entendia o desespero de Estrela.

- Não é só Esmeralda que quer isso! Será que você não consegue ver? Ah, Deus meu! O que estou fazendo...? – Estrela chorava. – Eu tentei de tudo para ficar longe de você, mas não consegui... E agora... Agora Esmeralda pediu para que eu fizesse isso...! O que ela queria? Me matar?

- Você... Quer ficar comigo? – Ikki a olhou mais sério agora, mas ainda em dúvida. – É por isso o chororô todo?

- Eu já disse que não posso...! – Estrela bateu os pés no chão.

- Você sabe que não sou fácil de morrer, não é? – Ikki riu.

- Icarus também não era. – Estrela olhou séria para Ikki.

- Você quer dizer que... O pai do Shun era...? – Ikki pareceu lembrar-se de algo muito importante, e deu um passo para trás. – Ah, essa não! Não...! Puuuuuuta que pariu! – O cavaleiro de Fênix ficou chocado, e voltou correndo para a Mansão Kido, com Estrela correndo atrás dele.

- Ikki? O que houve? Espera!

* * *

- Shun! Shun! – Ikki segurou o irmão pelos braços, soltando-o de Juçara.

- Ei, estávamos num _assunto_ muito importante aqui! – Juçara reclamou, limpando a boca com uma das mãos.

- O que foi, Ikki? O que houve? – Shun parecia assustado e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado, por conta do momento atrapalhado pelo irmão.

- Shun! Você lembra o que a mamãe disse? Sobre as espadas da armadura de Fênix Dourada? – Ikki parecia quase desesperado.

- Sobre as espadas... Quer dizer, a predestinação? Um anjo usará a espada branca, enquanto o mortal usará a vermelha? Ou algo assim...? – Shun não entendeu a pergunta do irmão, até que Estrela surgiu atrás de Ikki. – Ah-meu-Deus.

- Entendeu agora o meu desespero? – Ikki soltou o irmão e colocou a mão na cabeça, mordendo o lábio ao escutar a voz de Estrela.

- Ikki-Kun? O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim? – Estrela perguntou. Seu rosto estava limpo e sem nenhuma marca, e seus olhos continuavam brilhando como sempre.

- N-nada! Não houve nada. – Ikki falou, olhando-a tão profundamente que a moça sentiu um arrepio. – Depois quero conversar com você. Mas não agora. Precisamos arrumar nossas malas para a viagem.

Então Ikki entrou na casa, com Shun ainda o olhando abismado.

- Mas, Ikki! Você _nunca_ arruma mala nenhuma! – O irmão mais novo falou, com um rosto pasmo.

Juçara então arregalou os olhos para a irmã, e levantou-se de um salto.

- Estrela, sua maldita! Você falou pra ele, não foi? Eu _disse_ pra você não falar! Será que você nunca me escuta...? – A índia começou a gritar, fazendo Estrela abaixar a cabeça.

- Não... Exatamente... – Estrela começou, remexendo os dedos.

- Não exatamente? Cara, você... Você fez uma merda agora. – Juçara parecia revoltada. – Não falou sobre a menina, falou?

- Mais ou menos... – Estrela parecia arrependida, e mordia os lábios, nervosa.

- O que você contou? – A morena apertou os dedos, estalando as juntas para se acalmar.

- Que eu havia sonhado com ela... Mas... Foi só isso! Não contei mais nada! – Estrela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Irmã... Você sabe que isso nunca daria certo, mesmo. Da primeira vez que você tentou, uma mortal acabou morrendo. Como você acha que ele vai se sentir quando souber disso? Quem será o da vez? O irmão dele? – Juçara falou, séria, com uma expressão malvada no rosto.

Estrela olhou para o chão, enquanto lágrimas saiam de seus olhos verdes.

- Nunca faria aquilo de novo, Ju. Você sabe disso. E foi justamente por isso que eu fui atrás dela... Para ver se eu conseguia reverter...

- Não, Estrela. Não. – Juçara mostrou a palma da mão para a irmã, calando-a. – Você já fez demais. Cumpra sua missão, e só.

Estrela olhou para Shun, que as olhava tentando entender. Parecia muito triste por Estrela, mas não ousou dizer isso na frente de Juçara.

- Você tem sorte, irmã. – Estrela disse, por fim. – Não tem nenhum empecilho. – A loira tirou os olhos da irmã e os pousou em Shun, que parecia querer sair dali o mais rápido possível. – Pode amar e ninguém vai morrer por causa disso.

Então o anjo entrou na casa, deixando sua aura alegre voltar ao seu corpo, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem vazios. A amazona de onça deixou-se cair no banco onde estivera, olhando para o chão.

- Ela... Ela não entende! – Juçara deixou sua expressão triste prevalecer.

- O que não pode acontecer, Ju? – Shun perguntou. – Por que ela não pode gostar do meu irmão?

- Acontece, Shun, que é proibido aos imortais amar um mortal. – Juçara limpou os olhos. – Alguém sempre vai morrer.

- Você não é...? – Ele a olhou com desconfiança, e ela sorriu.

- Não, Shun. Eu vou morrer um dia, assim como você. Mas Estrela... Estrela nasceu com uma missão que vai além das nossas expectativas. Algo que simples mortais como nós não podemos entender. – Juçara levantou-se, e mandou um sorriso para o namorado. – Que tal continuarmos o que estávamos fazendo, coisinha linda? – E então deu uma piscadinha, fazendo o rapaz rir de leve.

* * *

Era noite. Ikki estava sentado do lado de fora da casa, fugindo do tumulto que estava lá dentro. O caos foi formado porque Soushi arranjou uma cobra de estimação, e Estella havia pisado nela e a amassado "sem querer". Então começou uma gritaria e um chororô. O cavaleiro de Pégaso estava revoltado, enquanto Estella jogava os restos mortais da cobra no lixo sem nenhuma cerimônia. Kala falava o quanto Estella era cruel por matar animais indefesos, acompanhada por Cátia, que nutria do mesmo sentimento, enquanto a amazona de Câncer dizia que uma simples cobra não faria falta à ninguém.

O cavaleiro de Fênix ouviu passos e um farfalhar atrás de si, e sorriu.

- Olá, Mira. Está fugindo deles também? – Ela sentou-se ao lado de Ikki, sorrindo.

- Sim. Aqueles lá fazem muito barulho. Até a Kala e a Cátia estão se metendo na confusão. – Ela, inacreditavelmente, estava sem seu _ipad_.

- E você não? É estranho, mas que eu me lembre, o Miro adorava uma falação... – Mira deu uma gargalhada, colocando as mãos na frente do rosto, para abafar o som.

- Sim, ele fala bastante. Mas eu também tenho um pai, que me ensinou que era melhor falar pouco e ouvir muito. – Mira olhou o cavaleiro, e ficou vermelha imediatamente. – Acho que devo voltar...

- Oras! – Ikki riu. – Eu não mordo, sabe? Eu não conversei com nenhuma de vocês até agora... Estou quase alheio ao que está acontecendo.

Mira deu um risinho, e olhou novamente para o cavaleiro, mas com uma expressão profunda agora. Ikki estava sério, esperando algum comentário sobre o que havia falado, mas recebeu um resultado bastante diferente.

Mira mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos. Tremia tanto que parecia que estava sentindo o frio de uma nevasca. Então, num rompante, ela segurou os braços do cavaleiro e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, deixando-o totalmente abismado. Quando ela separou-se dele, com olhos arregalados, ele perguntou, em tom incrédulo.

- Quantos... Quantos anos eu tenho no seu tempo mesmo? – Ao que Mira respondeu com um grito e um arquejo.

- Lilly! Lilly! – A amazona levantou-se e correu, arrastando sua túnica.

- O que houve, Mira? – A morena apareceu à porta, com olhos assustados. Quando viu Ikki sentado à porta, entendeu tudo. – Ah, não, Mira. AH NÃO! O que foi... que... Ugh! – Ela reagiu com raiva, indo até o cavaleiro de Fênix. – Levante-se! – Ela ordenou com tanta ferocidade que ele cedeu, levantando-se.

- O que você está...? – Ikki tentou falar, mas Lilly prendeu sua cabeça com uma das mãos, segurando-o pela testa. Seus olhos ficaram completamente negros por um momento, e arregalados, como se ela estivesse soltando um grande poder. Em questão de segundos, Ikki estremeceu e soltou-se dela, quase caindo as escadas.

- O que houve aqui? – Ele perguntou, olhando para as duas amazonas. Mira, com olhos cheios de lágrimas, e Lilly, parecendo enfurecida.

- Nada. Apenas Mira que não quer nos ajudar nos preparativos para a viagem de amanhã. – Lilly falou, esboçando um sorriso, com seus olhos de volta ao normal.

- Ah, já está bem tarde mesmo. Acho que vou tirar um cochilo antes de pensar em qualquer coisa. – Ikki saiu sem se despedir, deixando as duas à sós.

- Mira, sua... Sua...! – Lilly pegou Mira pelo colarinho de sua túnica, encostando-a na parede e levantando-a do chão. – Ele é meu _pai_!

- Desculpe... E-eu... Eu não sei o q-

- Cale-se! – Lilly parecia realmente enfurecida. Ela respirava pesadamente, enquanto apertava Mira com mais força contra a parede. – Faça isso novamente, e você vai se ferroar com sua própria _Agulha Escarlate_, tá entendendo? E não são 15 vezes, são 150!

- Eu entendi, Liandra! Me solta! – Mira empurrou as mãos da amiga, caindo ao chão com um barulho seco, por seus pés estarem descalços.

- Espero que tenha entendido. Estamos no passado, sua lêmure idiota. – Lilly segurou a cabeça dela com um dedo apenas. – Erre mais uma vez, e vai ter que despertar o _arayashiki_. Falando sério.

Mira ficou encostada na parede com olhos vagos, enquanto Lilly adentrava a casa novamente. Seu coração dava saltos gigantescos, e ela não sabia como fazê-lo parar.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Pois é...! Demorei, eu sei... Mas é que to lendo muita coisa, e escrevendo também, ai ficou um pouquinho apertado...! Mas aqui está o novo cap da fic. Não teve muita coisa de briga e tal, mas acho que teve bons esclarecimentos!**_

_**Em falar em esclarecimentos, aqui está o link da fic que eu tinha prometido. Chama-se "A Fênix Dourada"! Espero comentários positivos! =D http: / www. /s/6193024 /1/A_ Fenix_Dourada Os.: Junte os espaços!**_

_**Agradecendo ao Rodrigo, que tem feito comentários que me deixaram muito feliz! Obrigada por ter notado esses... "Detalhes"! É que eu queria dar um caráter mais realista à coisa, ao invés de seguir o mesmo roteiro de sempre. Afinal, eles são pessoas, e pessoas têm lá seus gostos!**_

_**Muito obrigada à todos que estão lendo, comentando ou não! Espero que minha fic esteja agradando à todos! Muito obrigada por tudo!**_

_**Beijos da Polly!**_


	10. Chapter 10

O Futuro a Nós Pertence

Capítulo 10

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Era um duro dia de treinamento na Grécia. Nova Era havia acabado de acordar, sentindo o sol castigando seus olhos claros. Seu Mestre a olhava, sério, e a cumprimentou com um sorriso quando a moça entrou na arena._

_- Novamente atrasada, Mabel.- Shun a olhava seriamente. Os cabelos do homem, agora curtos, voavam na direção do vento. – Você sabe que será castigada, não sabe?_

_- Não estou treinando para ter as coisas fácil demais. – Nova Era sorriu. Seu pulso estava machucado e enfaixado. Uma longa cicatriz pousava em seu ombro e seus cabelos estavam na altura de suas orelhas. – Não estou treinando para ter o poder de um cavaleiro de prata, como esses outros._

_- Então você se machuca por que quer? – Shun pulou da plataforma onde estava e olhou para o rosto de Nova Era. Pegou duas correntes com pedaços de metal em cada uma, que pareciam realmente pesados. – O que você planeja com isso?_

_- O castigo nos torna mais forte, senhor. Não quero que minha força provenha do ódio, mas sim da severidade e da rigidez. – Nova Era pegou as correntes e as prendeu em seus pés, sentindo o enorme peso em suas mãos. – Não quero ser somente uma amazona qualquer, com um poder igual ao das outras. Não. Se for para ser uma amazona, eu quero ser a _melhor_._

_Shun sorriu. Olhou para trás e gritou brandamente._

_- Akio! – Um rapaz olhou imediatamente para o homem, curvando-se em reverência._

_- Sim, mestre. – Akio tinha cabelos castanhos e curtos. Seus olhos eram de um castanho forte e vibrante, e seu rosto parecia iluminado. O garoto não tinha mais que 13 anos, mas parecia muito forte._

_- Você vai lutar com Mabel hoje. Sem armas. Mabel não pode usar as pernas, então você está em vantagem. – Shun levou Nova Era para a arena central, onde outros treinavam. – O objetivo é imobilizar, não machucar, entendido?_

_- Sim, senhor. – Os dois falaram em uníssono, concentrados._

_- Podemos usar nossas técnicas, senhor? – Akio perguntou, apertando as ataduras que estavam em seus dedos._

_- Você acha que está preparado para receber a técnica de Mabel? – O rapaz a olhou, assustado._

_- S-sim. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Nova Era sorria._

_- Não vou machucá-lo, Ak. – A moça ruiva deu um risinho._

_- Não preciso de suas condolências, Amamiya. – Akio apertou o punho._

_- Não se deixe levar pelo falatório, Akio. Ela está tentando dominar você... E está conseguindo. – Shun sentou-se em uma rocha, enquanto os outros aspirantes se aproximaram para ver a luta. – Mal começamos e você já está perdendo. _

_Akio mordeu o lábio inferior, sabendo que o mestre estava certo._

_- Vamos começar Akio. Ou está com medo? – Nova Era continuou a provocação, o que fez Akio se enfurecer e atacá-la, com um soco._

_- Grande Punho Esmagador! – Akio avançou para cima de Nova Era, que desviou por baixo dele, passando por entre suas pernas._

_- Forte. Mas muito devagar. – A ruiva sorriu. De suas mãos formaram-se pequenas fogueiras, que ela lançou não contra Akio, mas contra o chão. – Fiiireeee Hurricane!_

_Uma grande labareda de fogo se formou ao redor de Akio, que ficou impossibilitado de sair. As labaredas eram tão altas que não se dava para saltá-las, e o circulo de fogo estava tão quente que ele não conseguia nem pensar._

_Shun levantou-se e, com uma das mãos, formou uma rajada de vento que dissipou as chamas._

_- Precipitado demais, Akio. Nunca conseguirá a armadura de Cão Maior assim. – Akio olhou para baixo, com uma expressão raivosa. – Precisa controlar seus instintos._

_- Mas, mestre...! Mabel ganhou tão fácil, isso... Isso deve ter sido algum erro, eu... – Akio não se conformava. Apesar de não olhar para Shun, seus olhos estavam raivosos._

_- Não fui injusto, Akio. Mabel, mesmo com os pés impossibilitados, conseguiu livrar-se de seu punho com grande facilidade. – Shun aproximou-se do discípulo. – Não estou o julgando mal, mas creio que seu treinamento está longe de acabar._

_Akio apertou os punhos._

_- Sorte sua que tem o mesmo sangue que ele, Mabel! – Akio gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Todos nós sabíamos que você iria ser a preferida!_

_Nova Era, como um raio, segurou Akio pelos braços e o jogou no chão, prendendo-o._

_- Seu idiota! Acho que quero algum tipo de benefício? Acha benefício lutar com correntes apertando seus braços e pesos impossibilitando seus movimentos? Acha benefício lutar com vendas nos olhos e escalar montanhas com 800 quilos em suas costas? Se sou forte, é porque batalho por isso. Você deveria se empenhar mais, ao invés de ficar reclamando. – Nova Era deu-lhe um soco no rosto, fazendo seu lábio sangrar um pouco. – Você tem o mestre mais bondoso de todo o Santuário. O homem que faz de tudo para não abandonar nem mesmo o seu mais fraco discípulo,aquele que deixa de lado suas próprias obrigações para treinar gente como _você_ e _você _ o julga injusto? – Novvy saiu de cima dele. Apesar de estar apenas com 12 anos, tinha o rosto firme e maduro. – Você... Não merece ser um cavaleiro de Athena!_

_Akio limpou o sangue da boca, olhando para Nova Era com raiva nos olhos._

_- Por que você treina conosco? Você está lutando pela armadura de Fênix, não é? Por que não treina com o seu pai, e vai embora daqui? – Ele alfinetou, fazendo a ruiva calar-se um pouco._

_- Akio, não fale esse tipo de coisa! – Uma amazona apareceu. Estava com uma máscara no rosto, segurando um chicote com suas duas mãos._

_- Megumi! Eu sou seu irmão...! – O rapaz gritou, olhando para a amazona, que vestia a armadura de camaleão._

_- Não importa. Está sendo invejoso e rebelde, e magoando Mabel. – Megumi, que tinha lindos cabelos escuros argumentou, com delicadeza na voz._

_- Não, Megumi-Chan. – Nova Era falou, sorrindo. – Ele está certo. – Ela virou-se para Akio. – Eu iria, se ele não tentasse me matar._

_Então ela sorriu e foi para a arena mais afastada do grupo, para treinar sozinha, como sempre fizera._

* * *

Nova Era estava olhando pela janela do avião. Estavam quase todos acomodados, menos Mira, Saori e Lilly, que discutiam sobre algum assunto referente à viagem. Sentado ao lado de Novvy estava Yuri, balançando no ritmo da música que escutava em seus _headphones_.

- Onde achou esse _discman_? – Novvy perguntou, tirando das orelhas do namorado e colocando em sua própria cabeça. – Desde quando escuta Billy Idol?

- A – Foi o Seiya-san que me emprestou. B – Desde sempre. Parece até que não me conhece. – Yuri fez uma cara emburrada, tirando os _headphones_ da cabeça da ruiva.

- Yuri... Talvez... Talvez a gente realmente não se conheça. – Ela falou, antes que ele pudesse colocar o acessório de volta na cabeça.

- Como assim? – Ele desligou o _discman_, olhando sério para a namorada.

- Faz somente um ano que você voltou da Islândia... Parece que faz uma semana que nos reencontramos. É estranho... Saber que passei quase dez anos sem vê-lo... – Ela alisou a barra da camisa negra que usava, com uma estampa que dizia "I Rox", em letras graúdas.

- Mas... Mabel... A promessa que fiz continua de pé! – Yuri tocou a mão amorenada da moça, que contrastava bruscamente com a pele excessivamente branca do rapaz, mesmo que ela não chegasse a ser escura. – Eu ainda vou ficar junto de você, pra sempre!

- É... Justamente isso. Não quero que você fique preso a uma promessa. Se quiser acabar comigo, Yuri, você pode. Você não tem a obrigação de ser meu na-

- Mabel; não. – Yuri colocou a palma da mão na boca da moça, calando-a. – Eu estou com você, depois de tanto tempo separados, porque eu te amo. Não quero perder a oportunidade de ficar com você, até por que... Você sabe...

- Nós podemos não nos ver nunca mais, depois de voltarmos. – Novvy continuou a olhar pela janela, o que fez com que o loiro virasse o rosto pequeno da moça para ele.

- Eu não tenho medo de te perder, você sabe. Mas seria algo imperdoável passar esse tempo que nós temos juntos longe um do outro. – Ele sorriu. – A não ser que _você_ queria me deixar...

- Não! – Mabel falou alto, fazendo com que algumas pessoas de dentro do avião olhassem para ela. – Vamos aproveitar cada segundo!

- Então, tira a roupa! – Yuri fez dois "legais" com os dedos polegares das mãos, enquanto dava um sorriso de pura alegria, que era claramente falso.

- Para de assistir _hentai_! – Nova Era bateu com força no alto da cabeça dele, o que o fez apertar os dentes e fechar os olhos.

- Mas eu nunca te vi pela-

- Nem nunca vai ver! – Novvy deu outro soco, dessa vez no ombro dele. – E fique satisfeito por poder me _tocar_. Humpf! – Ela virou-se emburrada para a janela, dando um risinho quando ouviu a risada dele do lado.

- Ainda bem que sou eu seu namorado... Ou então, algum outro tarado ia agarrar você contra sua vontade. – Yuri colocou novamente os _headphones_ e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Nova Era, fechando os olhos. A moça sorriu e alisou os cabelos dourados do namorado, continuando a olhar pela janela.

Miúsa estava sentada na cadeira logo atrás dos dois. Estava bastante recuperada, já que sorria e gargalhava, conversando com Kala. A amazona de Capricórnio ouvia tudo, mas de olhos fechados e sem falar nada. Para responder o que Miúsa falava, ela utilizava a linguagem das libras, usada por mudos e surdos. Apesar disso, Miúsa não parecia achar estranho, e continuava tagarelando alegremente com seu sotaque levemente latino. Sua perna estava enfaixada, e não parecia ainda estar sob efeitos do veneno, mas ela não a mexia muito bem.

- Kala, você já começou com seu ritual? – Cátia perguntou por cima da cadeira de Kala, pois ela estava sentada na cadeira logo atrás. Com suas mãos, Kala respondeu que não era um ritual, mas algo que ela precisava fazer.

- Seu pai que a ensinou isso, não foi? – Miúsa perguntou, olhando feliz para a moça loira de mechas roxas.

Kala assentiu com a cabeça, e se encostou à cadeira, parecendo dormir. Cátia e Miúsa voltaram ao lugar onde estavam, pois sabiam que a amiga não comentaria mais nada.

Estella estava ao lado de Cátia, rabiscando uma folha de jornal.

- O que é isso que você tanto faz? – Cátia perguntou, olhando para o papel.

- _Sudoku_. – Estella falou, coçando a cabeça com o lápis. – Não vale, Ikki-sama! Esse está no nível _superpowerdifícil_! – Estella falou, olhando para o homem que estava na cadeira atrás da dela.

- Não está tão difícil assim, Estella. Você é que é impaciente. – Ele riu. Estrela, que estava sentada ao lado dele, deu um risinho também, mas não ousava falar com o rapaz. Estava vestindo uma calça _jeans_ clara, com uma camiseta branca e sapatilhas, contrastando totalmente com o rapaz ao lado, que vestia um _jeans_ escuro e surrado, rasgado em algumas partes, que combinava perfeitamente com uma camisa do Iron Maiden, escura e envelhecida. A loira virou os olhos para Ikki, que sorria inconscientemente. Notou que, apesar de ter um rosto fechado e emburrado na maior parte das vezes, ele sorria como uma criança, mostrando todos os dentes. Seu sorriso era verdadeiro, e iluminava os olhos azuis do rapaz quando ele o mostrava.

- Você parece estar se divertindo à custa dela, Ikki. – Estrela comentou, fazendo-o virar para ela.

- Claro que não! Só que ela desiste muito fácil. – Ele mesmo começou a resolver o desafio no papel. – Esse só está _um pouco_ mais difícil que o normal...

- Não é minha obrigação saber resolver esse tipo de coisa, sabe? – Estella comentou, soltando um muxoxo. – A única coisa que preciso saber, sei e muito bem. – Ela deu uns socos no ar, fingindo atacar um inimigo.

Cátia revirou os olhos, comentando um pouco alto demais:

- Agora sei por que você prefere fechar os olhos, Kala. – Estrela soltou uma risadinha do bando de trás, enquanto Mira entrava animada no ônibus.

- O que foi? Qual é a graça? – A indiana perguntou, pisando fraco. Não estava com sua túnica costumeira, mas com uma bata amarela e vermelha, com uma calça por baixo. Havia uma faixa de pano em seu ombro, cobrindo-a até a cintura, onde se fixava. Sapatilhas de couro enfeitavam seus pés, e ela vinha seguida de Kiki, que estava vestido com uma camisa branca e um _jeans _normal, quase não parecendo ele mesmo.

- Não tem graça nenhuma. Só a Cátia tirando _outra_ com a minha cara. Aprendeu a ser piadista onde? – Estella pareceu ficar bastante irritada, o que fez Miúsa virar-se do banco da frente.

- Deixa de besteira! Você vive tirando piada com a gente! Tem mais é que sofrer mesmo! _E __te callas__!_ – Miúsa pareceu não gostar da crise de estresse de Estella, a recriminando com um tom duro de ironia e graça. – Você deveria ser mais como sua mãe.

Um clima desconfortável formou-se no interior do veículo. O pessoal que estava do outro lado do avião olhou-os com estranheza.

- Vocês douradas têm muito ódio no coração. – Chichi comentou, fazendo Soushi, Natássia e Hailin concordarem com ela.

Depois que Lilly e Saori entraram no avião, e todos dentro se acomodaram, eles esperaram até chegar à Grécia.

Chegando ao Continente Velho, os cavaleiros e amazonas olharam extasiados para fora das janelas. Lá estavam os cavaleiros de ouro do "passado", que haviam sido revividos por Saori depois da última Guerra Santa, como forma de agradecimento pela dedicação fervorosa de todos eles. Alguns não puderam ser salvos, mas em sua maioria, os cavaleiros de ouro estavam presentes dentro de suas respectivas casas.

- Eu estou tão ansiosa...! – Hailin comentou, apertando uma mão na outra. – Quero muito escutar o que eles vão dizer sobre nós...! – Não podendo ver, ela se contentava sabendo que haveria muitas histórias a serem contadas, e muitas vozes conhecidas.

- Não fique tão ansiosa assim, Hailin. – Natássia falou, segurando as mãos da chinesa. – Eles nem fazem idéia de quem nós somos.

- Eles vão saber rapidinho...! – Soushi comentou, mostrando à Natássia a visão de fora da janela.

Natássia arregalou os olhos. Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam todos à frente de suas casas, observando o avião descer ao chão.

Todos desceram, menos Mira. Ela ficou nas escadas, olhando com medo as casas feitas de mármore.

- Vamos, Mira! – Lilly puxou a amiga pela mão, que desceu sem querer. – Do que está com medo?

- Minha mãe está aqui, Lilly. – A moça estava com olhos arregalados. Kala colocou tocou uma das mãos de Mira, mas a moça mais velha negou com a cabeça. – Desculpe, Kala. Não consigo escutá-la. Por que não fala por Kiki? – Ela deu um sorriso sem graça, e Kala tocou a mão de Kiki.

- Ela está pedindo desculpas, Mira. – Kiki falou, vendo como Mira se sentia sem jeito pelos cavaleiros de bronze _antigos_ olharem-na. – Ela esqueceu que você não podia ouvir. Ela disse que você deveria se acalmar, e tentar ser forte. A mãe dela também está aqui, não é?

Mira assentiu, olhando para a casa de Virgem. Seus olhos entristeceram, mas ela sorriu.

Eles seguiram caminhando para a casa de Áries. Precisavam juntar todos na sala do Mestre, para que cada detalhe pudesse ser resolvido na presença de todos. Ainda tinham um caminho levemente longo para seguir.

Bryndís parecia mais madura que o normal. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos no cavaleiro que os esperavam à frente da casa de Áries. Ela segurava um colar, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Parece que você sabe mais do que está nos dizendo... – Hyoga, que estava ao lado dela, comentou.

- Existem muitas coisas que eu sei e que não conto, patinho. – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Mas não é culpa minha. Eu só não posso contar.

Hyoga mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que se passa na sua cabeça. – O loiro falou, levemente rápido.

- Talvez um dia você saiba, cavaleiro. Mas não hoje. – Bryndís deu um sorriso ameno, que ficava estranho em seu rosto. Ver um rosto tão feliz com olhos vazios era algo que não se encaixava de maneira alguma.

Todos carregavam suas armaduras. Depois do ataque à Miúsa, passaram a ficar um pouco mais atentos. Não esperavam outro ataque, mas mesmo assim não arriscavam suas costas. Estella ainda parecia perturbada. A amazona de câncer mordia os lábios e estalava os dedos de instante em instante, parecendo ansiosa. Seus olhos estavam inquietos, e ela tremia um pouco.

- O que houve, Estella? – Lilly perguntou, enquanto Estella apenas fez sinal de "não" com a cabeça.

- Não é nada. Estou apenas preocupada. – A morena soltou um muxoxo, parecendo triste. – A gente não devia ter trazido a Kala.

Lilly olhou para a frente, pensativa.

- Talvez não. Mas... O que podemos fazer? Talvez... Talvez ela não esteja ainda aqui. – Lilly falou, sorrindo.

- Espero que não esteja. A Kala tem quantos anos, mesmo? – Cátia meteu-se na conversa, aparecendo entre as duas.

- Minha idade. – Lilly falou, com seu sorriso apagando-se.

- Ela só vai nascer daqui a uns três anos. Acho que _ela _ainda não está aqui. – A amazona de Áries falou, delicada.

- É melhor não especularmos. – Miúsa apareceu, feliz. – Vamos apenas fazer o que viemos fazer. Kala é forte o suficiente para sobreviver a esse tipo de coisa! Vamos em frente!

Então ela sorriu, fazendo com que as outras a retribuíssem. Então passou à frente delas, seguindo pelo caminho montanhoso e cheio de impecilhos.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A.: Olá novamente! Obrigada por todos que estão lendo, e por estarem acompanhando...! As coisas já estão começando a tomar seu rumo! Em breve, as aventuras ficarão cada vez mais intensas!  
**_

_**Reviews sempre são bem vindas, e mais uma vez, obrigada pelas visitas! =D  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**O Futuro a Nós Pertence**

**Capítulo 11**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence.

* * *

_Mu estava concentrado treinando seu pupilo. Kiki prestava atenção e se empenhava, mas fazia o mandado com cara feia. As pedras de Jamiel eram ásperas, e o garoto já estava completamente arranhado._

_- Vamos, Kiki. Com mais firmeza. Nunca será o cavaleiro de Áries se não se esforçar...! – O mestre falara, enquanto Kiki tentava executar o "Revolução Estelar". Kiki resmungou algo que seu mestre não conseguiu escutar. – O que disse, Kiki?_

_- Nada, mestre. – Kiki falou rápido, com olhos assustados._

_- Kiki, nesse mundo só existe a mim e a você com capacidades para isso. Mestre Shion está morto. Você sabe, não tem nenhuma mulher igual a nós nesse mundo. Só você pode continuar, não desista agora. – Mu estava lutando para permanecer calmo, até que um barulho foi ouvido vindo de uma área perto ao seu castelo._

_- Mestre... O que foi isso? – Kiki perguntou, assustado, teletransportando-se sem esperar a resposta. – Mestre! Mestre! Mestre!_

_- O que houve, Kiki? – Mu apareceu ao lado do garoto, arregalando os olhos. – É... É...Uma mulher._

_A mulher estava desmaiada. Vestia uma longa túnica e tinha cabelos compridos e cheios, amarrados em uma trança bem feita. Mu levantou a mulher, virando-a para observar seu rosto. Seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais quando viu os dois pontinhos no lugar das sobrancelhas da mulher._

_- É... É uma de nós, senhor Mu? – Kiki perguntou, apressado. Sua respiração estava irregular, tal era seu estado de excitação._

_- Parece que sim, Kiki. – Mu respondeu, acomodando a mulher em seus braços. – Ajude-me a cuidar dela. Prepare água e sais. Vou colocá-la em uma boa cama._

_Mu sumiu carregando a mulher em seus braços e reaparecendo em um dos quartos de seu castelo. Acomodou a moça entre os lençóis e tirou os sapatos dela, mostrando pés muito pequenos e bem feitos, com três dedos de cada pé enfeitados com anéis de ouro maciço. As mãos da mulher eram tão pequenas quanto seus pés, também com os dedos cheios de anéis, e o pulso com inúmeras pulseiras douradas. Mu pediu desculpas à ela, mesmo que ela não escutasse, e abriu a túnica colorida da moça na altura de seu peito. Encostou dois dedos acima do seio direito, sentindo o coração ritmado._

_Kiki apareceu, segurando uma bacia que parecia conter alguma coisa espumosa dentro. Mu pegou um pano branco e enfiou na bacia, espremendo-o e depois colocando o pano abaixo do nariz da mulher, a fim de que ela sentisse o cheiro forte dos sais. Alguns minutos depois ela abriu os olhos vagamente, olhando para o rapaz com olhos vazios._

_- Mu? Mu de Áries? – Ela perguntou, quase desfalecendo. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Te procurei por tanto tempo... – Então ela desmaiou novamente, sem nenhum sinal de que estivera acordada._

_Pelos dias seguintes, Mu e Kiki treinavam por menos tempo, e cuidavam da "moça desmaiada", como Kiki a apelidara, por muito mais tempo que imaginaram precisar. Ela estava fraca e emagrecendo, sobrevivendo aos trancos e barrancos. Seus cabelos negros, outrora tão brilhosos, foram ficando cada vez mais pálidos._

_- Estamos fazendo de tudo, Kiki, mas ela não melhora. – Mu estava frustrado. Por mais que tentasse, a mulher só parecia enfraquecer._

_- Senhor Mu... Por que não tenta acordá-la? – Kiki sugeriu, olhando para seu mestre curioso._

_- Acordá-la, Kiki? Mas... Eu nunca tentei fazer isso. Caso dê errado, não teríamos mais esperança de que ela acorde._

_- Ora, mestre... Não é tão difícil. – Kiki colocou as duas mãos na testa dela, concentrando seu cosmo naquele ponto._

_- Kiki, pare! Vai matá-la! – Mu desesperou-se. Seu estresse de ariano pareceu falar mais alto, e ele deu um salto, tentando agarrar o pupilo, mas este tinha projetado uma rede invisível ao seu redor._

_- Confie em mim, Mestre! – Kiki falou, com uma voz que não parecia a dele._

_Mu respirou fundo. Depois de poucos segundos, Kiki parou. Incrivelmente, a mulher abriu os olhos, que eram de um cinza intenso. Olhou ao redor, procurando alguém. Virou os olhos para Kiki, e não conseguiu falar imediatamente._

_- Suas mãos... – Ela falou, com dificuldade. – São as mãos de um salvador. – Segurou as mãos de Kiki, e olhou-o nos olhos. – Por que está tentando ser um cavaleiro? Está claro que você não nasceu para isso._

_- Quem é você, afinal? – Mu pareceu aborrecido._

_- Você deveria ter visto isso, Mu de Áries. Esse garoto tem um dom. – Ela sentou-se. – Não sinto absolutamente dor alguma. Nada. Nem fome, nem sede. Nada. – Ela abraçou Kiki, que sem sentir, sorriu._

_- Quem é você? – Mu repetiu, mais calmo._

_- Sou Natura. – A moça soltou Kiki, que se sentou ao seu lado, feliz. – Vim perguntar se você conseguiria consertar... Isso. – Ela juntou uma mão na outra e depois apontou para o chão, transportando algo brilhante e metálico. Tanto Kiki quanto Mu ficaram olhando para o objeto com uma expressão babaca no rosto._

_- Isso é... Uma armadura? – Mu tocou a base metálica, surpreso._

_- Sim. É a armadura de Lince dourado. Minha armadura. Antes de vir para cá, travei uma batalha terrível com os Cavaleiros Obscuros. A armadura ficou quase que completamente destruída, e eu também, pelo que parece. Meu mestre havia me falado sobre você, e que você tinha o dom para consertar armaduras. Vim aqui humildemente pedir a sua ajuda. – Natura se ajoelhou e fez uma reverência, encostando sua testa em cima das mãos, que pousavam no chão._

_- Não... Precisa de tudo isso. Vou consertar sua armadura. Ou melhor... Vou tentar. Nunca vi algo assim. – Mu examinou a armadura mais atentamente. A máscara que ficava no lugar do rosto do lince era assustadora, mostrando dentes. O material era fino, mas extremamente resistente. – Essa armadura ainda está viva, mas muito fraca. – Ele olhou para Natura, respirando firme. – Precisarei de seu sangue._

_- Sei disso. – Natura levantou-se. – Vai fazer agora?_

_- Você está fraca... Vai ser melhor esperar. – Kiki falou, olhando para ela com atenção._

_- Não estou fraca. Você fez um ótimo trabalho, doutor. – Ela sorriu, fazendo Kiki sorrir ainda mais. – Quanto mais rápido melhor._

_Natura tinha unhas compridas, que usou para cortar os próprios pulsos com um movimento rápido e delicado. Deixou o sangue puro e vermelho vivo cair em cima da armadura. Quase se escutava o prazer que a armadura sentia ao receber o sangue de sua dona. Depois de doar todo o sangue que podia, Natura fez algo tão impressionante quanto sua armadura. Seus ferimentos curaram-se automaticamente, fechando-se com precisão. _

_- O que é você...? – Kiki perguntou, a olhando surpreso._

_- Sou uma amazona de Aurora, e um dos seres mais poderosos do universo. – Natura sorriu. – Treinada por um andarilho chamado Hórus, que morava nas florestas esparsas do norte. Depois de algum tempo, ele me revelou que havia sido o Cavaleiro de Puma, treinado nos altos castelos de Aurora._

_- Você... É humana? – Kiki perguntou, fazendo Mu parar com seu trabalho e olhá-lo com reprovação._

_- Kiki...! É claro que ela é. – Mu olhou para ela, buscando confirmação._

_- Em parte. – A mulher sorriu. – Nenhuma amazona ou cavaleiro de Aurora é completamente humano. Somo selecionados especialmente por termos algo diferente do habitual. Somos os mais poderosos porque nosso sangue é mestiço._

_- Isso quer dizer que..._

_- Eu sou descendente da grande raça Lemuriana. – Natura sorriu, pálida, observando os rostos abestalhados dos dois homens. – Vamos lá, Mu. O sangue está coagulando._

_Mu pareceu voltar ao normal. Passou um dia inteiro pensando em como consertar a armadura de Lince até que, por fim, ao raiar do segundo dia, ele conseguiu fazer com que a armadura ficasse como nova._

_Natura falou como fora atacada e quem eram seus inimigos, e por que lutavam. As amazonas de Aurora lutavam com guerreiros vindos do passado e do futuro o tempo inteiro, e essa era uma dessas vezes. A amazona de Lince parecia cansada e fraca, mas não demonstrava isso. Ela estava disposta a organizar tudo naquele castelo, e foi quase que natural que ela e Mu se apaixonassem. Kiki já quase a adotara como mãe, e em pouco tempo, a vida já corria de volta nas veias da amazona. Os Cavaleiros Obscuros nunca mais apareceram._

_

* * *

_

Mu olhou curioso para o grupo à sua frente. Havia caixas de armaduras aos pés deles e a maioria parecia olhá-lo com muito respeito. Menos um deles. Havia uma pessoa que o olhava quase com adoração.

Lilly se adiantou. Vestia uma calça de malha azul escura e cós alto, com uma camisa branca justa, com as costas à mostra. No centro de suas costas, em cima de sua espinha, estava tatuada em letras garrafais a palavra "Einryaku". Era bem sugestivo que Lilly tatuasse "força eterna" em suas costas, e quase triste. Ela começou a explicar rapidamente o que acontecia ao cavaleiro de Áries e fez uma rápida apresentação.

Enquanto Mira falava com Mu, uma mulher apareceu na porta da casa de Áries. Ela tinha cabelos longos e negros. Havia uma pedrinha no meio dos dois pontinhos onde deveriam estar suas sobrancelhas. Ela usava uma túnica comprida que de forma alguma disfarçava sua barriga proeminente. Seus olhos grandes e cinzas observavam os recém-chegados com atenção, e quando passaram por Mira, ela deu um passo para trás, com seus olhos arregalados, depois virando-se para Mu, com espanto.

- Vocês... São do futuro, não é? – Natura perguntou, olhando para Mira novamente e colocando as mãos em cima do seu barrigão. Mira assentiu com a cabeça. – Você... Você é o meu bebê?

A amazona de escorpião ficou séria. Não queria revelar muita coisa, mas ela sabia que sua mãe era uma amazona de Aurora. Ela não se deixaria enganar por falsas verdades, então decidiu não falar nada. Subiu o restante dos degraus e postou-se ao lado de Lilly.

- Temos coisas muito importantes para conversar. Seria melhor que todos fôssemos para a sala do mestre com todos os outros cavaleiros e amazonas, e lá tudo será esclarecido. – Mira falou, com o coração palpitando. Olhava para Mu com olhos arregalados e assustados, mas com grande admiração embutido neles. Era como uma criança que queria ser elogiada pelo pai.

O cavaleiro de ouro não pareceu reagir até ver Kiki. O rapaz estava com os longos cabelos ruivos soltos, com um sorriso simpático.

- Olá, Mestre Mu. – Então ele subiu as escadas correndo, sorrindo com todos os dentes para Mu.

- K-Kiki? – Mu não sabia se ria ou se ficava assombrado. Olhou para Natura e começou a rir, quase fechando os olhos. – É você mesmo! Então é assim que aquele molequinho esganado vai ficar?

- Ei! – Kiki (o molequinho) apareceu ao lado do mestre, olhando para si mesmo com espanto. – Que... Estranho.

- Não o toque, Kiki. Vai acabar se explodindo. – Lilly falou, por pirraça, e Kiki deu um grito de espanto, enquanto o "seu eu mais velho" ria com a outra.

- Deixe disso, Lilly. Sua tia vai resolver as coisas depois não vai? A confusão temporal? – Kiki perguntou.

- Claro que vai. Tia Bryndís nunca faz nada pela metade. – Então uma gargalhada foi ouvida no meio dos que ainda estavam embaixo da escada, e um "obrigada, Lilly!".

Lilly ainda comentou sobre o treinamento, enquanto eles seguiam pelas escadas. Como Natura estava com uma barriga muito grande, decidiu não subir com eles, e o pequeno Kiki ficou para cuidar dela. Na porta de saída da casa, Mira virou-se para olhar para a mãe. Os olhos da moça se fixaram na barriga da mulher.

- Kiki... – Natura falou baixinho. – Sou só eu ou você também vê uma aura estranha ao redor da Mira?

- Sim, eu vejo... Parece que tem outra pessoa seguindo ela. – O menino olhou para baixo, e depois, de relance, passou os olhos pela barriga da "madrasta", quase a ponto de entender o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

Cátia seguia Mu, fazendo perguntas e respondendo. Era incrível o quanto um aprendiz fica parecido com seu mestre. Cátia tinha as mesmas manias (a de ficar apertando a ponta dos dedos com as unhas, indefinidamente), o mesmo tom ao falar, o mesmo jeito de andar. A diferença era que a moça parecia mais animada e extrovertida que ele.

O grupo subia animado até a casa de Touro, onde deveriam encontrar Aldebaran. Todos conversavam entre si, menos Ikki. Ele era o último do grupo, observando as pessoas, seu jeito, e se sentindo estranho. Principalmente quando se tratava de Estrela. Ele virou os olhos para a loira. Ela parecia muito conhecida dele, mas ele não conseguia lembrar-se de onde. Ele sabia que ela parecia muito com Esmeralda, tanto fisicamente quando em personalidade, mas não era essa a lembrança que ele tinha dela. O rapaz não conseguia identificar qual era o sentimento que tinha quando observava a moça, mesmo cavando em suas mais profundas lembranças. E quando se lembrava do que escutou no dia em que ela o havia beijado, as coisas só ficavam mais confusas. Ela tinha uma missão muito importante... O pai do Shun também era uma "pessoinha do céu", como Juçara havia falado.

Em meio aos seus pensamentos, não notou que Estrela estava ao seu lado novamente.

- Ikki-kun? – Ela falou, fazendo-o tomar um susto.

- Ha, olá... Estrela. – Ikki deu um sorriso envergonhado, e a olhou de relance.

- Você disse que queria falar comigo. O que era? – A loira olhava para baixo, sem ter coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Hm... – Ele olhou para o alto, tentando achar coragem. – É que... Minha mãe fez uma "previsão" para o meu futuro... E acho que você está nele.

- Sua mãe era a Grande Amazona de Fênix, não era? – Estrela o olhou diretamente agora, impressionada.

- Era? Espero que ainda seja... – Ele riu, fazendo-a soltar um muxoxo.

- Você entendeu! – Ela reclamou. – Mas o que quis dizer com isso?

- A armadura de Fênix Dourada tem duas espadas. Uma vermelha e uma branca. O único ser capaz de usar essa armadura seria um proveniente do céu. A união entre o mortal e o imortal... Entre um humano e um anjo. – Ikki olhou-a de um jeito que a fez sentir arrepios. – De onde a conheço, Estrela? Por que eu sinto que já gosto de ti a tanto tempo?

- Eu... Eu não posso dizer, Ikki... – Estrela ficou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Minha missão...

- Eu ainda acho que nós vamos ficar juntos, Estrela... – Ikki parou de andar e segurou a moça pela cintura. – De outro jeito, Nova Era não nasceria...

- Ikki...? – Estrela segurou nos braços dele, mordendo os lábios.

- Eu sinto que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa. E você? – Ikki encostou os lábios nos de Estrela, devagar. A loira estava completamente amolecida, e sua única reação foi voltar a andar.

- Da última vez que tentei ficar com você, uma mortal morreu. Não quero fazer com que isso volte a acontecer. – Ela enxugou as lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos e correu para cima novamente, deixando Ikki sozinho. Ele sorriu, voltando a andar também.

- Estou começando a ter certeza das coisas... – Ikki comentou para si mesmo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

_Continua..._

_**Obrigada a todos por estarem lendo! Muito obrigada mesmo...!**_

_**Desculpem a demora... Mas... Sabem falta de criatividade + falta de tempo dá nisso, mas estou aqui de volta!**_

_**Victoriana do meu coração! Obrigada por estar lendo! Mesmo! Fico tão feliz que esteja lendo e comentando...! Você ainda vai ter mais surpresas daqui pra frente...!**_

_**E você só gosta da Lilly porque ela parece a Kate Parry que eu sei...!**_

_**Shun, irmão! Eu sei que você também está lendo...! Muito obrigada mesmo!**_

_**Mas ainda estou esperando um comentário seu!**_

_**Beijos a todos que lêem e não comentam, mas que eu sei que leem!**_

_**Até mais!**_

_**Polly.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

O Futuro a Nós Pertence

Capítulo 12

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence.**_

_

* * *

_

_- Oras, papai... Eu realmente tenho que aprender esse tipo de coisa? Nem vou usar uma armadura... – Uma mocinha de cabelos lisos e compridos, com uma pele levemente avermelhada falou, séria, para o pai._

_- Saphira, primeiro de tudo: Não me chame de pai, sou seu mestre. Segundo: Você precisa estar preparada. – Shun falou, parado lado a lado com a mocinha, que deveria ter em torno de seus 9 anos._

_- Mas você É meu pai! – Ela emburrou a cara, carregando sorrisos de quem assistia. – Além do mais, já fiz isso um milhão de vezes._

_- Conhecimento nunca é demais, _cunhatai_. – A voz de Juçara foi ouvida de um lugar perto das arquibancadas, onde uma criancinha agarrava uma de suas pernas._

_- Deixe eu fazer então! Deixa! – A menininha gritou, olhando para Juçara._

_- Você vai treinar depois, pequenina. – Juçara se abaixou, sorrindo. – Sua prima tem que aprender tudo isso que seu tio está tentando ensiná-la. Enquanto isso, seu pai deverá treiná-la. Mas acalme-se. Tudo virá em hora certa._

_- Mas meu pai nunca me treinaria... – A garotinha balançou os cabelos negros, que eram finos e poucos. – Ele não gosta de mim._

_- É claro que seu pai gosta de você. Lembra de quando vocês chegaram aqui na Grécia, e ele passou dias brincando com você porque todos os seus amiguinhos haviam ficado na África? – Bryndís apareceu atrás da garotinha, que parecia querer chorar._

_- Mas isso faz muito tempo! Ele nem chega mais perto de mim! Ele nunca gostou de mim de verdade! – Ela saiu correndo, fazendo Bryndís e Juçara se levantarem imediatamente. – Mabel! Volte!_

_- Eu vou atrás dela. – Hyoga falou, levantando-se de onde estava sentado. Os cabelos loiros do homem balançando com o vento levemente quente que soprava por entre os pilares do Santuário._

_Hyoga procurou a pequena por algum tempo, até achá-la sentada chorando em uma das arenas do Santuário._

_- Mabel-chan. – Hyoga sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando-a delicadamente. – Mabel-chan? Estou aqui, pare de chorar._

_- Mas... Tio Hyoga, é verdade. É verdade tudo aquilo. Meu pai não gosta de mim. – Ela continuava chorando, seus lábios vermelhos tremendo, e as lágrimas caindo por suas bochechas gordinhas._

_- Mabel... Existe sempre um motivo para as coisas acontecerem. O Ikki é meu amigo há muitos anos. O conheço desde que nasci e, eu posso te dar a certeza de que ele nunca faria nada para te magoar de propósito. Às vezes as coisas ruins acontecem porque têm de acontecer. É um princípio da vida. À medida que seu corpo crescer, sua visão vai ficar menos turva. Não se preocupe, pequenina. Você vai entender um dia. – Mabel abraçou o loiro, ainda chorando._

_- Eu amo você, tio Hyoga. - O homem alisou os cabelos escuros da menina, sorrindo e quase com vontade de chorar também. _

_- Eu também te amo, Mabel-chan._

_

* * *

_

Juçara corria apressada na frente de todos.

- Vamos! Vamos! Estamos quase chegando! – A morena chamava, entusiasmada. Estava ansiosa e feliz por finalmente encontrar seu mestre novamente.

- Juçara está tão entusiasmada! – Estrela comentou, com um brilho romântico nos olhos. – Depois de tanto tempo irá reencontrar seu mestre. Ela deve estar morrendo de saudades...!

- Por causa do mestre? – Ikki perguntou, irônico. – Que coisa mais... Comum para se sentir saudades.

- Não é porque seu mestre era ruim que todos serão, Ikki de Fênix. – Estrela falou, olhando-o, séria. Bryndís fez uma cara de "ô-ou" quando ouviu, e vendo que Ikki estava pronto para dar uma resposta nem um pouco gentil, se meteu no meio.

- Ahh... Mas estamos todos reencontrando pessoas,não é, Ikki? – A morena sorriu. – Vai dizer que não quer reencontrar o Shaka?

- Não me importo com sentimentalismos, Bry. Você deve lembrar disso. – Ele continuou olhando sério para Estrela. – Afinal, como você sabe quem era meu mestre? Não lembro de ter contado.

- Talvez porque eu também estivesse lá. – Estrela ficou com um rosto emburrado de uma hora para outra. – Existem tantas coisas que você não lembra, Ikki. Talvez devesse fazer algum tratamento para a memória. – Então ela abaixou a manga vestido que usava, mostrando uma cicatriz que media uns dez centímetros em extensão. Colocou a manga de volta no lugar e correu para a frente da fila, onde Mira estava observando tudo calada.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? "Eu também estive lá"? Como assim...? - Ikki parou, confuso.

- Não tente pensar nessas coisas, irmãozinho. – Bryndís tentou dissuadi-lo. – Não deve ser nada importante.

- Se é sobre mim, Bryndís, é importante. – Ele adiantou-se, tentando chegar até onde estava Estrela, mas um grito o fez parar.

- MESTRE ALDEBARAN! – Era a voz de Juçara, esganiçada. Ela correu até o mestre, jogando-se em cima dele, num abraço.

- Pequena Ju! Parece que você não mudou nadinha desde a última vez que nos vimos! Sempre brincalhona...! – Aldebaran sorriu, olhando para os outros.

- É claro que eu mudei! – Juçara abriu um sorriso. – Agora eu tenho um namorado!

Shun sorriu, sem jeito, quando Aldebaran abriu os olhos, arregalando-os:

- _Você_ é o namorado da minha florzinha? – Shun assentiu, ficando vermelho de vergonha. Piadinhas foram ouvidas do lado onde estavam seus quatro companheiros de batalha, em especial, vindos de Seiya e Hyoga.

- Parece que, entre eles, você escolheu o melhor, Ju! – Aldebaran falou, fazendo Juçara sorrir.

- Eu sei... Ele é _bom até demais_! – Ela respondeu, emburrada.

Depois que Mira e Lilly contaram sobre o que deveriam fazer, eles continuaram subindo pelas casas dos Signos. Passaram pela casa de gêmeos, onde não encontraram ninguém, pela casa de Câncer, onde Máscara da Morte estava os esperando na entrada, com seu sorriso cínico. Estella e Nova Era subiram ao lado dele, conversando em alto e animado som. Ao chegarem na casa de Leão, Nova Era curvou-se com respeito para Aioria. Sendo do mesmo signo que o Leonino, Novvy aprendeu a respeitar o mestre de sua casa tanto quanto ao mestre do Santuário.

Enquanto estavam subindo para a sexta casa – a casa de Virgem -, Kala pareceu se resignar. Parecia estar com medo de encontrar o pai quando subisse as escadas.

- Não se preocupe, Kala. Sei que você vai suportar isso muito bem. – Miúsa falou ao lado da loira, mas sem muita certeza.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Pois é! Depois de tanto tempo, estou aqui com mais um cap!**_

_**Obrigada quem está lendo! Espero que estejam gostando XD**_

_**Ah! Também espero reviews! Obrigada, mesmo!**_

_**O/**_


	13. Chapter 13

O Futuro a Nós Pertence

Capítulo 13

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Se existia algo diferente ali, eles poderiam com certeza dizer que sim. Kala estava assustada, apertando o braço de Miúsa. Mordia os lábios e os lambia com freqüência. A primeira coisa que notaram quando entraram na casa de Virgem foi que Shaka estava com os olhos abertos. A segunda foi que havia uma mulher com ele.

Lilly se adiantou, apresentando-os e contando a história que sempre contava aos cavaleiros de ouro. Shaka os olhou com admiração, e demorou seus olhos em Novvy.

- Então é verdade. – Ele falou, com um meio sorriso. – Quando uma geração termina seu trabalho, a outra que vem é muito mais poderosa. Você... seu nome é Mabel? – Lilly arregalou os olhos e olhou para a irmã mais nova, que se adiantou, respirando fundo.

- Seria... Se não fosse uma profecia. – Ela olhou para a mulher ao lado dele, que estivera calada o tempo todo. Tinha cabelos louros, compridos e presos numa trança. Suas roupas eram delicadas como seda, e seus pés pequenos com os de uma criança, dentro de uma sapatilha dourada.

- Eu sei que Ikki sempre gostou desse nome... Seria bem apropriado para você. – Shaka falou.

- Hm-rm. – Novvy sorriu. Olhou novamente para a mulher ao lado dele. – Senhor Shaka... Essa mulher é sua?

Ele sorriu; Kala apertou ainda mais a amiga.

- O nome dela é Tilo. Sempre quieta, mas um anjo de pessoa. – Tilo sorriu, segurando a mão do loiro.

- Aquela não é sua pupila mais nova, marido? – Tilo apontou para o meio deles, fazendo Shaka sorrir. A pintura na testa de Tilo mostrava que ela era casada, e ela parecia orgulhosa disso. Os olhos verde-claros dela eram grandes, profundos.

- _Ś__ukra_...! – A moça passou por Ikki, que estava boquiaberto, e correu até Shaka, lhe fazendo uma reverência, como era de costume entre as amazonas de Aurora.

- Mestre Shaka! – Estrela o olhou com devoção, lágrimas lhe rompendo os olhos. – _Namaste_.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Um navio acabara de chegar à Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Havia uma pequena multidão se aglomerando no cais, pois era algo muito raro que alguém visitasse a ilha quase improdutiva. De dentro do navio, saiu apenas um garotinho, com entre 9 a 10 anos de idade. Tinha olhos grandes e azuis, e um rosto assustado._

_- Vim para me tornar um cavaleiro. – Ele falou, determinado, quando foi interrogado. Duas garotinhas apareceram entre a multidão. Uma mais velha, quase da mesma idade que o menino, e uma mais nova, com cinco ou seis anos._

_- Olá. Eu estou a Esmeralda, e essa é minha irmã "postiça", Estrela. Acho que é com o nosso pai que você veio falar. – Esmeralda sorriu, fazendo-o ficar vermelho._

_- Quem é você? – A pequenina perguntou, segurando a mão dele enquanto caminhavam para a casa de Guilty._

_- Eu sou Ikki. – Ele deu um sorriso para ela, com inocência. A garotinha ficou vermelha como fogo, apertando ainda mais a mão dele._

_- Também quero ser uma "lutadora" como você. – Ela falou. Mas meu pai diz que isso não é coisa de anjo..._

_- Coisa de anjo? – Ikki olhou confuso para esmeralda, que sorriu._

_- Estrela tem esse nome porque apareceu do nada em nossa casa, depois que uma estrela-cadente caiu na ilha. Meu pai disse que ela era um anjo que veio para nos proteger do mal. – Esmeralda passou a mão nos cabelos loiros de Estrela. – Até agora, ela tem nos protegido muito bem. E ainda mais, já que ela fez com que você viesse para cá, Cavaleiro de Athena!_

_A menininha sorriu ainda mais, ainda segurando firmemente a mão de Ikki._

_

* * *

_

_- Vem, Ikki! Quero te mostrar uma coisa! – Estrela puxava a mão de Ikki, enquanto o rapaz seguia a menina, atrapalhando-se entre as pedras._

_- Calmaê, Estrelinha. Vou acabar caindo lá embaixo! – Ele falou, olhando a ponta do penhasco onde estavam._

_- Vamos lá! Papai está no Santuário e é uma das raras vezes que a Esme não está grudada em você! – Estrela puxou-o até a ponta do penhasco. – Olha isso!_

_Ikki se inclinou, cauteloso, e olhou para onde ela estava apontando. Um ninho de pássaros._

_- O que tem um ninho? Tem milhares deles aqui. – Ikki franziu as sobrancelhas, sentando-se e curvando os braços._

_- Não é o ninho, ô passarinho flamejante! – Ela virou a cabeça dele para o canto certo. – É aquilo._

_Ele piscou, sem acreditar. Eram flores. Duas, apenas. Uma vermelha e uma branca, com o centro dourado._

_- São "Flores da Vida". – Estrela falou. – Dizem que só florescem de 100 em 100 anos, quando duas almas perfeitas estão em sincronia._

_- Almas... Perfeitas? – Ikki perguntou, ainda maravilhado com as flores._

_- Almas gêmeas especiais. Uma união que Deus necessita que exista.- Estrela sentou, balançando as pernas no precipício. – As flores só nascem em pares. Uma branca, uma vermelha._

_- Eu as pegaria para você, se você as quisesse. – Ikki falou, olhando-a com o mesmo olhar puro e desconfiado que a deu pela primeira vez em que se viram._

_- Mas isso as mataria...! – Estrela segurou na mão de Ikki. – O amor só é bonito quando é livre. – Uma lágrima desceu por um dos olhos dela. – E é por isso que te chamei aqui. Para dizer adeus._

_- Como assim, Estrela? – Ikki apertou a mão dela mais forte, e a segurou no ombro, desajeitado._

_- Minha mãe apareceu para mim noite passada. – Estrela olhou para o chão. Por mais que Ikki sempre achasse que Esmeralda parecesse com seu irmão Shun, era Estrela quem sempre agia como ele. Cautelosa, confiante, amável e sempre querendo que os outros se sentissem felizes, mesmo que isso a fizesse morrer por dentro. – Ela disse que as coisas iriam mudar para sempre agora, e que eu deveria me tornar responsável pela proteção da Terra._

_- Você... Você vai virar uma amazona? De Athena?_

_- Não exatamente... – Ela o tocou no rosto. – Eu sou um anjo. Nunca poderia usar uma armadura feita para mortais. Ela não me protegeria. – Ela respirou fundo. – Mas você não está de todo errado. Só existe uma pessoa no mundo que pode me treinar, e essa pessoa está no Santuário de Athena._

_- Estrela... – Ikki a abraçou, fechando os olhos. – O que farei sem você?_

_- Você tem a Esme, não é? – Estrela mexeu nos cabelos escuros dele. – Além do mais, eu sempre estarei com você._

_- Mas... Como? – Ele se separou dela._

_- A Esme te falou que apareci uma semana antes de você chegar à nossa ilha? – Ele fez que "não" com a cabeça. – Seu treinamento está perto de terminar, e eu preciso estar preparada para os novos desafios que virão... Além disso, como eu poderia me considerar seu anjo-da-guarda se você é mais forte do que eu?_

_Ikki ficou sem ação. _

_- Meu... Anjo-da-guarda? _

_- Você vai passar por uns maus bocados a partir de hoje, mas depois tudo vai ficar bem. – Estrela sorriu, e uma luz apareceu ao redor dela. – Eu amo você, cavaleiro._

_- Espere, Estrela! – Ele segurou a mão dela. – Por que você tem que ir embora?_

_- Já te disse... Além do mais, um imortal não pode amar um mortal..._

_- Estrela...! – Lágrimas se formavam nos olhos de Ikki. – E... E seu machucado? Ele sarou?_

_- Claro. – Ela mostrou o ombro, onde havia apenas uma cicatriz. – Lágrimas de f]Fênix tem poderes curativos._

_E então ela sumiu, deixando o aspirante a cavaleiro com uma mão no ar e lágrimas nos olhos._

_

* * *

_

_- Senhor... Será que isto está certo, mesmo? – Estrela estava sentada na relva, ao lado de seu mestre. Os cabelos loiros dela balançavam ao vento, assim como sua túnica branca. – Shiva e Ágora vão matar a todos na ilha!_

_- Você me falou que o Cavaleiro de Fênix tinha um bom coração. Se tiver mesmo, vai protefer a eles. – Shaka falou, sem sair de sua posição de meditação._

_- Mestre, eu sei que ele tem...! – Estrela estava a beira das lágrimas. – Ikki pode não ter a mente mais bondosa do mundo, mas com certeza tem o coração mais puro. Deixe-me ir ajudá-lo! Dois contra um é covardia! Desleal! Isso não está certo, mestre!_

_- Estrela... Você não pode mudar os planos de Deus. – Shaka segurou o antebraço da pupila, acalmando-a._

_Ela deixou que duas lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto, até que ele continuou._

_- Nem do meu, nem do seu. – Shaka sorriu. – Seu treinamento acabou. Em Israel, sua protetora é chamada de Shalem, no ocidente, de Vênus. Eu a nomeio __Śukra, a Vênus, amazona dourada de Estrela da Manhã. Faça o que tem que fazer: nos guie para o caminho do bem._

_Fim do Flashback._

_

* * *

_

- Vejo que você fez o que você deveria fazer, Śukra. – Shaka falou, olhando para Ikki, que andava devagar até ele. – Você o protegeu mesmo, não é?

- Todos esses anos. – Ela sorriu. – É uma pena que ele não lembre de nada.

- Numa situação traumática, muitas pessoas esquecem de tudo de bom que lhes aconteceu, e vivem um tanto quanto confusos depois disso... – Tilo falou, piscando os olhos verde-claros, quase amarelos. – Vocês não têm que subir para a sala do Grande Mestre, Śukra?

- Temos sim. – Lilly tomou a palavra. Estava entre as outras amazonas douradas, a maioria olhava a moça com respeito. Outros, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas antes, queremos dizer que nos sentimos honradas por falar com você, senhora Tilo. – Ela se ajoelharam, cruzando uma mão no peito. – Agradecemos _adiantado_ pela sua magnífica coragem e força.

- Muitas de nós não teriam poder algum se não fosse por sua inspiração. – Miúsa falou, ainda segurando a mão de Kala.

Tilo ficou completamente vermelha, e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Shaka, que riu.

- Esqueci de dizer que ela é bem tímida.

Enquanto subiam novamente as escadas, Miúsa olhou para Kala, com um sorriso feliz:

- Está vendo? Você sobreviveu a isso. – A amazona de capricórnio só assentiu com a cabeça.

- Por que ele a chamou de Śukra, Estrela? – Ikki perguntou, andando devagar ao lado da loira, que sorria feliz para o Mestre ao seu lado. Tilo havia ficado para trás, na casa de virgem.

- A estrela mais brilhante no céu é a estrela guia na mitologia cristã. Também chamada de Shalom ou Shalem, foi ela quem deu origem ao nome da terra onde nasci, Jerusalém. Os moradores da cidade cultuavam a estrela, que na verdade é um planta: Vênus. – Ela sorriu. – Em _híndi_, Śukra quer dizer Vênus. Também há outro motivo, mas... Não gosto muito desse...

- Você é o ser mais bonito do universo, não é? – Estrela olhou para o chão, vermelha.

- Se você assim diz... – Ele colocou a mão espalmada no ar, mostrando-a à Estrela. A mão dele tremia.

- Tenho certeza de que se você fosse minha inimiga, eu morreria. – Ele suspirou. – Sempre pensei que eu tremia assim por conta da sua beleza, pois nem a Esmeralda, a quem eu continuo amando, me deixava assim... Mas parece que é por outro motivo... – Ele a olhou, sério. – Que tantos anos foram esses aos quais você se referiu?

- Ser um anjo-da-guarda é um trabalho difícil. – Estrela falou. – A Yue me falava sobre a importância que você tinha, tanto que ela até se sacrificou por você...

- Es-Esperaí! – Ikki segurou Estrela no meio da escada. – A Yue era... A Esmeralda?

- Esmeralda é o nome humano dela. Diferente de mim, ela nasceu humana, para te guiar para o caminho do bem... Pena que ela teve que voltar antes do esperado...

- Voltar? – Ikki ficou um pouco confuso. – A Esme morreu!

- A _Esmeralda_, sim. Mas a Yue vive te vigiando, de cima a baixo. O tempo todo. – Estrela suspirou. É tão difícil ser seu anjo-da-guarda que você tem logo dois! – Estrela sorriu, quando ele a olhou, choroso. – É impossível para mim cuidar de você porque... Bem, o anjo em mim, Śukra, sabe que tem que cuidar de você. Mas a mortal, Estrela... Bem... É impossível te conhecer e não te amar, Ikki... E eu te amo! – Estrela recomeçou a andar. – Desde que eu tinha seis anos eu te amo, e não posso cometer esse erro de novo. – Ela mordeu os lábios. – Depois que te revelei sobre as flores, acabei matando a Esme sem querer, desprotegi a ilha, fiz o Guilty fracassar e fiz você esquecer de tudo. Não posso te amar, Ikki. Não quero matar mais ninguém.

Ikki caminhava atrás de Estrela sem falar nada, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- E... Tem mais uma coisa que preciso de sua ajuda. – Ela respirou fundo. – Nós temos que saber qual profundo é o relacionamento do Shun e a Ju.

- Hã? – Ikki fez uma careta. – Mas... Eles se gostam! Olha lá eles juntos!

- "A união entre um mortal e um imortal é proibida", lembra? – Ela falou, soltando um muxoxo.

- Já, sim. – Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. – Mas, que eu saiba, a Juçara é mortal.

- E é, mesmo. – Ela virou-se para ele. – Mas o Shun... É outra história.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A.: Descuuuuuuulpem a demora, mas aqui está mais um cap. **_

_**Agradeço pela visita na fic! Obrigada por estarem lendo! Muito obrigada mesmo...!**_

_**Bem, pra compensar algo... Eu fiz um fanart da Bryndís. Dessa vez, pintado direitinho e digitalizado. Basta que vocês acessem minha página no Deviant Art – mais específicamente esse link aqui http:/ fabriciamartins. deviantart. com/ #/ d3a3fq9 – Junte os espaços. Para verem como é a minha imaginação XD**_

_**Beijos e obrigada!**_

_**PS.: A juçara está em andamento... Mas ainda estou aprendendo a colorir, e isso acaba demorando... :(**_


	14. Chapter 14

O Futuro à Nós Pertence

Capítulo 14

- Explica isso direito, Estrela. – Ikki pediu, baixinho, para a moça.

- Eu pensei sobre isso logo quando conheci o Shun, mas não levei a sério. – Ela segurou os cabelos, prendendo-os num nó. Ikki ficou olhando, pensando no calor que ela deveria sentir com tanto cabelo. – agora que eu parei pra pensar... O Shun me disse que o pai dele se chamava Icarus, e Icarus é o nome de um dos anjos mais poderosos do meu esquadrão. O Shun só pode ser meu irmão...!

- Você diz que meu irmão, Shun, é um anjo como você? – Estrela assentiu com a cabeça. Agora estavam atravessando a porta de saída da casa de Libra, que estava vazia.

- Assim como eu, como meu mestre Shaka, como a Grande Fênix... – Ela ainda estava falando quando Ikki a interrompeu.

- O Shaka? A minha mãe? – Ele falou tão alto que Shun virou parcialmente para trás, desconfiado.

- O que é que tem a minha mãe? – O mais novo perguntou, fazendo Estrela rir.

- Depois te conto. – Ele só assentiu com a cabeça, e voltou para a conversa com Juçara.

- Parece que você é bem amiga do Shun, não é? – Ikki a olhou de um jeito que ela acabou desviando o olhar, avermelhada.

- Ele se parece muito comigo... – Ela sorriu, segurando a barra do vestido branco e rodado que usava. – Gostamos das mesmas coisas, pensamos do mesmo jeito... Olha o que ele me deu! – Ela mostrou o pulso, onde havia uma delicada pulseira de prata, com várias flores feitas de algum tipo de pedra não-preciosa.

Ikki soltou um muxoxo.

- Agora acho que mulher é tudo igual, mesmo. – E ele nem sentiu quando a mão dela acertou o alto da cabeça dele. – Ai! Mas é sério! Você fica ai toda derretida por causa de uma jóia...!

- Não é "uma jóia"...! – Estrela cruzou os braços. – Seu irmão lá tem dinheiro pra comprar coisa cara? E... Tó. É pra você. – Ela tirou algo do bolso e entregou para o rapaz. Era uma pulseira quase igual à dela, mas menos feminina, e no lugar das flores, haviam penas. – Ele disse que você não ia usar, mas que mesmo assim deveria lhe entregar.

Ikki olhou para a jóia e a guardou no bolso.

- Sua irmã não sente ciúmes não? – Ele perguntou, pensativo.

- Não. Nem quando eu disse que a gente tinha feito sexo antes de viajar pra cá. – Ela falou com seriedade, mas o rapaz riu.

- Shun não faria isso.

- E é por isso que minha irmã não sente ciúmes. – Estrela riu. – Shun não é desse tipo de pessoa.

- Mas, Estrelinha, me diz uma coisa... Se meu irmão for mesmo um anjo, ele vai ter que separar da Ju? – Ikki perguntou, e ela o olhou com ar confuso.

- E-eu não sei... – Ela suspirou. – Não quero separá-los... É tão lindo o namoro dos dois. Se bem que você deveria dar alguns toques para o seu irmão. Ele é sempre muito delicado e respeitoso, e minha irmã não gosta muito disso.

* * *

A casa de escorpião estava animada. Mira parecia que tinha ganhado um grande prêmio ou coisa parecida.

- Parece que todos eles foram bem rápidos, não é? – Hyoga perguntou à Bryndís, que estava ao seu lado, apontando para a mulher ao lado do cavaleiro de Escorpião. Ela tinha olhos grandes e pretos, cabelos compridos, lisos e tão negros quanto os olhos, e seu nome era Ptera. Era relativamente alta e magra, com uma personalidade tão chamativa quanto à de Estella.

- Eles têm que aproveitar o tempo de paz. Gerar descendentes, para que o sangue dos cavaleiros não se perca. – Bryndís respondeu, enquanto Lilly conversava com Miro. A amazona de Escorpião, Mira, estava ao lado deles, e parecia imensamente feliz.

- Acho que os entendo. - Hyoga falou, olhando nos olhos de Bryndís. A moça sorriu, desviando o olhar, novamente começando a andar.

- Cara, o santuário deveria ter um elevador ou algo assim... – Seiya falou, quando atravessaram mais uma escadaria. – Parece que a gente tá indo prum purgatório ou algo assim...

- "_And she's buying a stairway to heaven..._" – Estrela cantou, sem querer, depois tampando a boca com as mãos. Os que estavam mais perto riram, enquanto ela escondia o rosto por trás das mãos pequenas e douradas.

- Voz bonita você tem. – Quem falou foi Shiryu, que andava a poucos passos dela.

- Obrigada, Mestre Yoda. – Estrela fez uma reverência com a cabeça, fazendo o moreno rir.

Apesar de a quantidade de pessoas subindo as escadarias estarem aumentando, à medida que iam subindo, mais silenciosos ficavam.

Shaka observava Kala com cautela. A moça de cabelos arroxeados estava absurdamente quieta. Suas mãos estavam dadas com as de Kiki, e eles pareciam estar conversando de alguma maneira.

- Por que ela não fala? – Shaka perguntou à pessoa mais perto de si, que era Miúsa.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que não abre os olhos. – A amazona respondeu, com seriedade. – Kala odeia ser amazona, mas usa os ensinamentos arduamente. Se seu mestre diz que não falar aumentará seus poderes, ela não fala. Simples.

O loiro ficou pensativo. Kala era de longe uma das mais fiéis amazonas, podia-se sentir isso no ar, assim como sua total ausência de espírito de luta. A aura de Kala era extremamente pacífica, mesmo que sua aparência fosse rebelde.

Passaram pela casa de Sagitário, também vazia. Agora, apenas algumas pessoas falavam. Apesar de nada ter acontecido, o clima estava tenso. Era como uma ansiedade crescente entre eles.

Quando chegaram ao portal da casa de Capricórnio, Miúsa adquiriu uma postura altiva. Seu estilo nobre pareceu crescer mais que tudo, e ela fez uma grande reverência quando Shura apareceu, não conseguindo conter sua alegria taurina. Pareceu que o cavaleiro dourado havia ficado envergonhado.

Lilly, mais uma vez, conversou com o cavaleiro, que assentiu com a cabeça. Apenas recomeçaram a andar, seguindo o mais rápido possível para a sala do Grande Mestre.

Como Kamus já estava entre eles, atravessaram a casa de Aquário rapidamente, seguindo para a casa de Peixes.

Depois de perseguida toda escadaria, chegaram à casa de Peixes. Afrodite já os estava esperando, com uma moça jovem ao lado dele, visão que não pareceu agradar nenhuma das amazonas de ouro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Quem perguntou foi Cátia, que, apesar de calma, estava com um tom um pouquinho acima do normal.

- Eu? – A moça falou, com voz de veludo. – Será que não posso treinar com meu _próprio_ mestre?

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A.: É, eu sei que demorei, eu seeeei...! Mas não me matem, por favor :(**_

_**Bem, espero que estejam gostando, afinal... Eu demorei pra postar :(**_

_**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, especialmente pra Victoriana! Eu sei que você nem quer postar, mas faz mesmo assim!**_

_**Beijos da Polly! Até prox cap!**_


	15. Chapter 15

O Futuro à Nós Pertence

Capítulo 15

* * *

- Jeanette, não tínhamos combinado que você não viria? – Quem perguntou foi Lilly, tentando parecer indiferente.

- _Vocês_ combinaram, anjinhos. Eu não fui informada disso. – Jeanette era bonita. Muito bonita. Mesmo assim, sua aura tinha um "quê" de egoísmo explícito, e uma maldade contida. Os olhos azuis da moça vertiam uma cor de inveja que não podia ser escondida.

- Jean, esta não é sua missão. – Estella se aproximou da amazona, que mexia numa mecha de seus cabelos castanho-claros. – Seria melhor que Mira lhe envias-

- Não. – Jeanette foi firme e áspera. – Eu sou uma amazona de ouro como qualquer uma de vocês. Eu tenho o direito de ficar.

- Então fique. – Lilly subiu os degraus que faltavam. – Mas lembre-se que você nunca seria uma delas se não fosse por mim.

Então algo surpreendente aconteceu. Uma luz se formou ao redor de Lilly, quase cegando os outros ao redor. Seus cabelos cresceram, ficando dourados como ouro. Seus olhos saíram da coloração azul, dando lugar a um verde puríssimo. Todas as tatuagens desapareceram, e sua pele ficou sem nenhuma marca.

Quando a luz cessou, até mesmo Afrodite piscou duas vezes ao olhar para Lilly. Sua beleza era indizível, pura como um recém-nascido, impecável como a fonte dos deuses.

- Lembre-se quem é a verdadeira amazona de Peixes, Jeanette. – Lilly falou, por fim, fazendo uma reverência à Afrodite. – Desculpe, _Mestre_. Pessoas arrogantes devem ser postas no devido lugar.

Apesar do rosto retorcido em raiva, Jeanette não falou mais nada. Como Afrodite já soubera pela moça quem eles eram, Lilly apenas continuou de onde ele não sabia, consertando e modificando fatos aqui e acolá.

- Eu não fui a única a vir depois, sabe? – Jeanette falou, enquanto finalmente subiam para a casa do Grande Mestre. – Badou também está aqui. – Ela fez uma cara de desgosto, mas o rosto de Lilly se iluminou.

- _Niisan_ está aqui? – Ela virou-se e deu um grito quase histérico. – MABEL! Badou-_kun_ está aqui!

- _NANI O?_ – O grito de Novvy foi ouvido no meio da multidão. – _Niisan_ está aqui? – Ela correu até Lilly, meio que tropeçando no caminho.

- Sim, está. - Jeanette respondeu, rolando os olhos. – E trouxe o pivetinho também...

- IKKI! – As duas gritaram em uníssono, correndo escadaria acima sem esperar por ninguém.

- O nome do filho do Ikki é... Ikki? – Shiryu perguntou para Mira, que riu.

- Não, não. Ikki-_sama_ não é tão egocêntrico assim. – A moça falou. – O nome do pequeno é Ícarus. Eu me pergunto o que ele estaria fazendo aqui...

- Ele não é um cavaleiro também? – O moreno perguntou.

- Oh, não! – Mira riu mais ainda. – Ele só tem 10 anos. Ikki-_sama_ não quis que ele se tornasse cavaleiro tão cedo.

- Por que não? – Shiryu ficou em dúvida. – Os outros também não o são?

- Quando vê-lo o senhor vai entender. – Mira falou, com um ar de riso.

* * *

Ao chegarem à sala do grande Mestre, todos se reuniram no centro dela. O primeiro a aparecer foi Badou, o que não era para menos. Badou tinha quase dois metros de altura. Era negro como breu, e seus cabelos, feitos como um rastafári, caiam até sua cintura, escuros como ele próprio. Tinha um nariz reto, sem defeitos, olhos quase amarelos e uma beleza que poderia ser dita exótica, além de todos os músculos bem formados, que não poderiam ser escondidos nem pela armadura de Sagitário que ele usava.

- Esse é o nosso irmão, Badou. – Quem falou foi Nova Era, sorrindo, agarrada no braço do moreno. – Mamãe o adotou quando ela e o pai foram para a África. – Ela riu, fechado os olhos. – Voltaram com ele e comigo.

- Você é africana? – Quem perguntou foi Hyoga, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sou. – Novvy colocou as mãos na cintura. – Como todo verdadeiro leão. Nasci na África e vivi lá até os quatro anos de idade. Daí nos mudamos para a Grécia...

- ... E a vida como conhecíamos acabou. – Badou falou, com sua voz grave e profunda. Era uma voz tão penetrante que parecia reverberar dentro dos corpos dos presentes.

Então o pequeno Ikki apareceu, andando de fininho até chegar onde estava Novvy. Os cabelos curtos, louros e revoltos balançavam com o leve vento que entrava na sala. Ele vestia uma calça bege, com uma camisa branca e sandálias e cinto dourados. Seus olhos eram verdes como árvores e seu sorriso parecia iluminado.

- _Aff_, chegou o Pequeno Príncipe...! – Jeanette debochou, soltando um muxoxo. Icarus realmente parecia um "pequeno príncipe", especialmente por conta da tiara dourada que ele usava ao redor da cabeça, passando pela testa. Apenas um fio levemente grosso, como um anel, com um símbolo como uma ave no meio da fronte. Todos na sala "caíram" em cima do pequeno, que os cumprimentava com um sorriso tímido e infantil, etéreo.

- Saiam de cima de meu irmãozinho, suas enlouquecidas! – Novvy agarrou o menino pela cintura, levantando-o do chão. Colocou-o em cima de uma meia pilastra, onde todos o veriam com atenção.

Icarus ficou em silêncio, olhando o ambiente até que todos se acalmassem. Os olhos verdes eram extremamente calmos, mas ativos. Ele olhava-os, quieto, até que todos olhassem diretamente para os olhos dele. Apesar de não falar nada, o cosmo da criança era extremamente forte e persuasivo, fazendo com que até mesmo o mais disperso deles fixasse os olhos no garoto.

- Meu pai mandou avisar algumas coisas. – Ele começou, com uma voz surpreendentemente firme para um garoto tão delicado. – Primeiro de tudo: aos cavaleiros de bronze, treinem com afinco. "A guerra não é de vocês, mas pode correr em seu encalço". Aos cavaleiros de ouro por direito, dêem o máximo de si. "Perecer ou sobreviver na guerra não é questão apenas de saber as técnicas, mas de ter um motivo maior para utilizá-las". E Mabel... Há dois recados para você. Um é da mamãe. – Ele sorriu. – Ela disse: "Não esqueça o significado do seu nome, Nova Era". E o outro... Bem, ele não disse isso, mas eu digo no lugar dele: _otoosan_ está muito preocupado com você. Eu o vi pensativo nesses últimos tempos, mas você não notou. Há poucos minutos atrás – no nosso tempo, claro – ele deixou uma coisa para você na casa de Leão e foi embora. Disse que havia coisas maiores a resolver.

- Ele não deveria. – Novvy falou, irritadiça. – Se eu estou prestes a travar a primeira guerra da minha vida, ele deveria saber que eu tenho 90% de chances de morrer. Então por que se preocupar?

- Ele... Ele é o nosso pai, Mabel... – Icarus pareceu chocado. – Não importa como ele pareça; ainda somos uma família.

Badou concordou, passando a mão na cabeça do menino, que olhava tristemente para a irmã mais velha.

- Desculpe, Ikki... – Novvy abraçou o menino, sem jeito. – Sua _oneechan_ é sempre muito irritada.

- É que você parece muito com o papai, Mab. – O pequeno falou, e ambos os Ikkis sorriram com a expressão de raiva de Novvy fez, apertando a barriga do irmão mais novo.

* * *

Não havendo um Grande Mestre no Santuário, Dohko foi escolhido temporariamente, para que houvesse ordem no lugar.

A reunião foi calma. Lilly conversou com todos, dando detalhes. No dia seguinte eles começariam a "sofrer". Foi designado a cada um quem os treinaria, onde dormiriam e todos os outros pormenores.

As pessoas logo se dispersaram. Alguns ficaram na sala, outros foram para as casas abaixo, alguns correram para as arenas e outros ainda correram desesperados para a cozinha.

Lilly era uma dos que haviam ficado na sala. Afrodite de Peixes parou ao lado dela, concentrado. Cruzou os braços e suspirou, o que fez Lilly o olhar com um risinho.

- Por que Jeanette usa a armadura de Peixes se você é a dona por direito? – Ele perguntou, altivo.

- Jeanette e eu treinamos juntas desde que tínhamos quatro anos. Ganhei a armadura rápido, aos 11 anos, mas na mesma época tive que desistir dela. Minha irmã precisava de minha ajuda, e sendo amazona de Peixes, nunca poderia ajudá-la. – Lilly fez uma expressão triste, balançando os cabelos, agora tão dourados quanto os de Ícarus. – O problema é que agora muita gente não usa sua armadura de direito.

- Por exemplo? – Afrodite piscou, interessado.

- Meu irmão Ikki deveria estar treinando para obter a armadura de Fênix Dourada, que está com Mabel. – Ela falou. – Natássia teve que usar a armadura de Cisne Dourado, quando esta deveria ser de seu irmão Yuri, e por ai vai.

- Por que chamam sua irmã de Mabel? O nome dela não é Nova Era? – Afrodite pulou de tema, fazendo Lilly sorrir.

- Mabel significa "aquela que dá amor". A profecia dizia que Mabel mudaria o mundo. Meu pai disse que a única forma de mudar o mundo era com amor. – Lilly passou a mão pelos cabelos, que brilhavam como se fossem iluminados pelo próprio sol. – Minha irmã é muito parecia com nosso pai, e muitas vezes não sabe reagir a isso muito bem. Apesar disso, é gentil e delicada, muitas vezes meiga... Talvez tenha puxado isso do nosso tio Shun.

Afrodite passou os olhos por Jeanette, que estava sentada ao lado de Estella, conversando animadamente.

- Eu me surpreendi quando ela disse que tinha ganhado a armadura por direito. – Ele piscou os olhos azuis. Sua beleza incrível estava sendo esmagada pela de Lilly, e ele parecia aceitar isso. – Eu nunca cederia minha armadura à ela por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Ela não tem a beleza essencial... – A moça sorriu. – O que faz os cavaleiros de Peixes serem tão belos. O fogo inicial, a explosão do amor dos deuses no nosso cosmo. – Uma rosa apareceu entre os dedos de Lilly, que a observou, calma. – Uma rosa não nasce de um talo limpo. Ela nasce de espinhos. Assim como um cavaleiro de Peixes não nasce somente do treinamento, mas do sofrer da alma.

- Uma flor nascida num jardim jamais será tão bela quanto aquela que nasce na adversidade. – Afrodite sorriu com vontade. – Você, Lyandra, merece a armadura de Peixes. Com certeza.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Aqui eu com mais um cap! Acho que nem demorei tanto assim dessa vez, né? XD Beeeeeeem, espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**Victoriana! Mais uma vez, obrigada! Não precisa ficar com vergonha! Pra uma pessoa que sempre tá aqui, isso é pouco!**_

_**Aos meus outros leitores, obrigada também! Gostaria de pedir reviews - né? - porque uma coisa que me faz postar mais rápido com certeza são os reviews dos leitores!**_

_**Beijos a todos!**_

_**Polly o/  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

**O Futuro à Nós Pertence**

Capítulo 16

A respiração dela estava ofegante, fraca. Mesmo assim, seus olhos estavam queimando em fogo. Shun era um mestre calmo, mas exigente. Os pés de Novvy queimavam no chão duro de pedra, ralados nas juntas.

- Não posso usar minhas botas? - Novvy perguntou, pulando de um lado para outro.

- Achei que quisesse ser a melhor, e não igual aos outros. – Shun sorriu, e ela soltou uma gargalhada.

- Eu sou leonina. Já viu algum leonino que não reclame? – Ela enxugou o suor da testa, voltando para a posição de defesa que estava. – É só da boca pra fora.

Shun lançou suas correntes nas pernas de Nova Era, soltando faíscas e rochas para todos os lados. A moça deu uma cambalhota com rapidez, pousando em cima da corrente triangular fincada no chão, quase sem fazer peso. Mais rápida que a luz, a ruiva chegou perto do mestre prestes a chutá-lo, mas reteu seu golpe. O rapaz sorriu, abrindo os olhos que fechou instintivamente.

- Não vai terminar? – Shun perguntou, puxando a corrente em que ela estava apoiada.

- Já terminei. – Ela caiu ao chão, dobrando levemente os joelhos com o impacto. – Estamos treinando, não vou machucá-lo.

- Afinal, por que você treina comigo? – Ele perguntou, olhando-a profundamente. – Meu poder é muito menor que o seu. Fui treinado para ser um cavaleiro de bronze, e eu tenho certeza que você não foi treinada para usar uma armadura de bronze.

Novvy sorriu, estalando os dedos das mãos.

- Você está certo. Mas existem observadores por todos os lados, então meu treinamento é feito em partes. – Ela juntou os dedos indicadores e médios das duas mãos, e deles saíram duas linhas trançadas de pura energia. Ela as movimentou, usando-as como correntes. – Cada golpe que possuo foi uma maneira de me tornar diferente. – As linhas sumiram, dando lugar a pequenos fogos fátuos em cada mão. – Única. Cada golpe é feito com a intenção de esconder meu verdadeiro poder. – Ela fez os "foguinhos" desaparecem, ficando séria. – Os Amamiyas são lembrados no Santuário como mestiços. Nada mais adequado para mestiços do que um poder misto.

Shun sorriu, ficando novamente em posição de batalha.

- Você conhece minha filosofia de não lutar e de ser contra qualquer tipo de batalha. – Novvy assentiu. – Mas fiquei curioso sobre suas técnicas.

* * *

- Eu achava que ia relaxar aqui...! – Novvy falou, jogando-se no sofá de um dos dormitórios onde eles estavam instalados. – Chega a ser pior do que o treinamento normal ao qual eu estava acostumada.

- Você só está resmungando por que está desacostumada. Uma semana e meia sem treinar é _peso_ mesmo! – Natty falou, enfaixando o tornozelo esquerdo. Como ela estava com a barra da calça levantada até o joelho, dava para ver, gravada em sua pele, a cauda de um dragão verde, que fez Nova Era saltar do sofá.

- OMG! (_sic_) Você feeeeeeeez! – Novvy gritou, apontando para a perna dela.

- Ela fez o quê? – Hailin perguntou, apertando uma faixa em sua mão, que sangrava.

- Uma tatuagem de dragão! – A ruiva gritou. – Mostra, mostra!

- Calmaê, "amazona de Flash". – Natty tirou a túnica, ficando somente com uma faixa que prendia seus seios. A tatuagem começava do seu ombro, descendo pelas costas como uma grande serpente, circulando, com grandes detalhes, numa cor muito vívida.

- É... Tão... Lindo! – Os olhos de Nova Era brilharam, e Hailin tocou a pele da loira com delicadeza.

- Ah, nem dá pra sentir... – A chinesa falou, com voz decepcionada.

Novvy estava descrevendo a tatuagem para Hailin quando Chichi entrou, passando a mão em marcas arroxeadas pelo corpo.

- Que lindo...! – Ela exclamou, olhando para o corpo de Natty. – Shiryu-_sama_ vai adorar saber disso. Por que não mostra a sua também, Mabel-_chan_?

A moça mexeu seus cabelos ruivos, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Nem sei por que a fiz, em primeiro lugar. – E ela saiu para a noite.

Andou até as arenas, com o olhar distante, como se relembrando algo, e acabou entrando na única ocupada àquela hora da noite.

- Ainda treinando? – Ela perguntou para o homem, que treinava com os bonecos de treinamento.

- Toda hora é hora. – Aioria falou, continuando o treino. Ele estava levemente concentrado no treinamento, e levemente concentrado nela.

- Pode me ensinar? – Novvy perguntou, tirando a camisa, e ficando com a faixa característica que escondia seus seios. Nas suas costas havia uma fênix vermelha, pegando fogo e com as asas abertas. No centro da tatuagem estava escrito o nome "puraido" em japonês, em letras negras. _Pride_, ou _orgulho_.

- Seu mestre não é o cavaleiro de Andrômeda? – Ele perguntou, parando o próprio treinamento.

- Meu mestre é aquele que tiver algo para me ensinar. – Ela deu de ombros. – Mas meu mestre, originalmente, deveria ser o cavaleiro de Leão... Ou seja...

- Prepare-se, então! – Aioria a chamou para o centro da arena, animado, e ela se preparou. – Vejo que você não tem o cosmo de uma amazona de bronze...

- Eu nunca quis ter nenhum tipo de folga em meu treinamento. – Ela sorriu, compartilhando a mesma vontade de brigar que o cavaleiro de ouro. – Mas vamos treinar. Meus músculos estão loucos para doer um pouco.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: É, demorei um pouquinho, mas estou aqui de volta...!**_

_**Queria avisar que muitos capítulos já estão escritos, mas que não estou tendo tempo de postá-los devido a dois fatos:**_

_**a) Estou sem internet. A partir de segunda feira (talvez) instalem a internet no meu apartamento, ai tudo vai ficar mais fácil.**_

_**b) O curso de Letras exige que você leia tantas coisas e que escreva tantas outras que mal tenho tempo de respirar, quanto mais postar os caps escritos? Espero que compreendam um tantinho só :/**_

_**Enfim, grandes beijos e abraços, meus queridos leitores! Obrigada por todas as visualizações e pelos poucos reviews que recebo - e que gostaria de receber mais, já que não sei se vocês gostam ou não.**_

_**A história está se desenrolando e faltam poucos capítulos para o fim! Se preparem!**_

_**Já sentiram queimar seu cosmo? - riariaria!  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

O Futuro à Nós Pertence

Capítulo 17

* * *

- Quero... Voltar... Pra casa... – Novvy falava, enquanto fazia abdominais presa pelas pernas. Ela estava pendurada em correntes, no meio de um penhasco, que era recheado de pedras pontiagudas. – Tenho... Mesmo... Que... Fazer... Isso... Toda... Manhã?

- Uma rotina é... – Shun, que segurava as correntes, começou a falar, mas foi impedido pela discípula.

- ... O primeiro passo para um bom treino, eu sei! – Ela completou, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos de leve. Ela parou, como se estivesse sentada no ar, segurando as correntes com a parte de trás das pernas, prendendo o metal com a articulação dos joelhos. – Mas faz onze anos que eu faço a mesma coisa! Não dá pra mudar?

- Não, não. – Shun sorriu. Já faziam dois meses e meio que eles treinavam todos os dias, sem exceção. Novvy não parecia ter mudado muita coisa, mas seu cosmo havia amadurecido enormemente. – Por que você está treinando há tanto tempo? Parece-me que você já tem poder suficiente para usar uma armadura de ouro, se quisesse.

- Eu sei disso. – A moça deu um impulso com as mãos, ficando de cócoras em cima da corrente. – Mas ainda não estou preparada para o que tenho que enfrentar.

- Mas se você tem o poder de uma amazona de ouro, então você tem um poder muito próximo de um deus... – Shun falou, enquanto ela andava por cima da corrente até o solo, pousando delicadamente.

- Se esse deus a quem você se refere é Athena, então meu poder é igual ou maior que o dela. – Novvy deu de ombros, enquanto Shun arregalava de vez os olhos. – Meu pai foi criado para ser o homem mais poderoso do mundo. Minha mãe é um anjo; um ser superior. Além do que fui treinada por um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de ouro do Santuário, que, aliás, foi escolhido para ser a reencarnação de um deus. Meu poder é muito maior do que qualquer um que você tenha visto. Exceto, talvez, de minha irmã ou Natássia.

- Natássia? – Ele não sabia se ficava alegre com as afirmações ou chocado pela arrogância da garota. Ainda assim, levantou uma sobrancelha e recolheu as correntes.

- Ela é filha de um cavaleiro de ouro e de uma deusa, treinada para ser uma amazona de ouro. – Novvy riu. – Ela é, de longe, a pessoa mais forte que conheço. Aliás... Parece que quem está ficando mais forte aqui é você. – Ela riu, enquanto o mestre passava a mão pelos cabelos compridos.

- Ainda me pergunto por que você treina comigo. – Shun ficou em posição de combate, tirando as correntes dos pulsos. – Por que não treina com o Ikki? Já que ele é seu... – Isso é bem estranho – já que ele é seu pai? – Ele falou a palavra "pai" como se fosse algo muito estranho à ele.

- Eu não sei como agir com ele... – A moça falou, dando de ombros, na mesma posição que o mestre. – Além do mais, estou acostumada com a sua presença. Me acalma.

Shun sorriu, saindo de sua posição e a atacando.

* * *

Já fazia quase 7 meses que eles estavam treinando exaustivamente. O fim do treinamento estava próximo, e os aprendizes haviam evoluído enormemente. O tempo calmo do passado era uma boa influência, fazendo-os evoluir mais ainda.

Estavam numa tarde calma de folga quando foram chamados para se juntar na casa do Grande Mestre para um comunicado urgente.

Ao chegar na casa, encontraram uma moça vestida na armadura de virgem. Seus cabelos eram curtos, lisos, negros e desfiados, deixando-a com um aspecto rebelde. Seu rosto era bonito, delicado, mas extremamente sério, como se fosse impossível para ela sorrir.

- Eu sou Medath, amazona de Virgem. – Ela falou para aqueles que não a conheciam. – Vim com um aviso da própria Athena.

Todos prestaram mais atenção enquanto ela olhava a todos cautelosamente.

- Todos os cavaleiros de bronze estão terminantemente proibidos de participarem da guerra. Portanto, o treinamento está acabado e todos devem retornar para seu tempo. – Houve um barulho ensurdecedor após o anuncio, e Soushi se exaltou.

- Quer dizer que treinamos esse tempo todo pra nada? – O moreno gritou, seguido por uma legião de concordantes. – Por que ela não falou isso antes?

- Para nós se passou pouco mais que 15 minutos, Pegasus. Além do mais, não sabia em que dia deveria voltar. – Ela deu de ombros. – Eu cuido da alma das pessoas, não do tempo.

- Então vamos voltar com você? – Yuri perguntou, e Medath assentiu com a cabeça.

- Somente os cavaleiros de ouro enfrentaram a guerra. – Ela continuou. – Esse foi o acordo feito entre os deuses e os altos cavaleiros. Claro que você não está inserida na lista dos de Bronze, Lilly... O que me leva ao último anúncio. – Medath pigarreou. – As amazonas Lilly e Natássia devem deixar as armaduras que usam agora e usar suas próprias armaduras. Isso quer dizer, Jeanette, que você deve devolver a armadura de Peixes.

- Mas ela é minha por direito! – Jeanette gritou, batendo os pés, o rosto bonito contorcido em raiva.

- Foi ordem de Afrodite-Sama. Sou só uma mensageira, desculpe-me. – A amazona de Virgem não demonstrou nenhuma emoção, somente tirou de algum lugar uma caixa de armadura dourada. – Foi enviada por seu mestre, Natty. Parabéns, você é a nova amazona de Libra.

Natássia não conseguiu esboçar reação. Os gritos ao redor a ensurdeceram e ela andou em direção à caixa, cambaleante e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não mereço tal honra... – Ela chorou, tocando a tampa da caixa.

- Foi seu mestre quem a cedeu. Não acho que Shiryu-sama faça um mal julgamento quanto à isso. Você foi muito bem treinada.

Natássia sorriu, olhando para a melhor amiga. Nova Era estava alegre por ela, mas havia alguma tristeza em seus olhos que ela não conseguia explicar, como se algo estivesse faltando.

Medath desceu do lugar onde estava e caminhou até Novvy, a abraçando.

- Foram os 15 minutos mais longos da minha vida. – Medath falou, separando-se dela. – Eu e as gêmeas estamos morrendo de saudades.

Novvy sorriu, sem jeito.

- Foram os 7 meses mais curtos da minha vida. Nem senti falta de vocês. – Ela brincou.

Medath foi para o meio do salão, chamando os cavaleiros de Bronze, que se despediram dos amigos. Em pouco tempo eles sumiram para o futuro, deixando os outros para trás.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A.: Eu sei que vocês devem me odiar agora, e eu sei que não tinha justificativa para a demora. Eu já tinha escrito, mas não tava com coragem de passar pro PC. De qualquer forma, está aqui!**_

_**Espero que gostem! **_


	18. Chapter 18

**O Fututo à Nós Pertence**

Capítulo 18

* * *

- Que Tédio... – Novvy falou, enquanto olhava o céu azul sem nuvens, amassando entre os dedos uma folha de grama.

- Então, acabou, né? – Natássia perguntou para a amiga. A loira estava deitada ao lado da outra, com o braço direito em cima dos olhos por conta da claridade.

- Pelo visto, sim. – A ruiva bocejou, jogando a folhinha fora. – 9 meses de treinamento intenso... E ele conseguiu ainda ser pior do que é em nosso tempo!

- Shun-_sama_? – Natty virou o rosto para a outra, e observou uma pequena cicatriz que marcava a ponte do nariz sardento de Nova Era.

- _Hai_. – Ela levantou a mão contra o sol, observando os três últimos dedos, que estavam quebrados, colocados firmes no lugar por baixas e pequeninas talas.

- Sabia que você tem uma cicatriz igual à do Ikki-_sama_? – Imediatamente Novvy levou a mão ao nariz, sentando-se assustada.

- De que cor está meu cabelo? – Perguntou, apressada, à amiga.

- Está um vermelho bem, bem, bem escuro... Quase roxo, na verdade. – A outra sentou-se também. – O que está havendo, _nee-san_?

- Acho que estou esquecendo como se usa meus poderes primitivos. – Ela falou, balançando os cabelos, enquanto eles ficavam mais claros. – É como se, quanto maior meu cosmo, menos o poder que eu já tinha... É como se estivesse numa parte oculta do meu _HD_...

- Então por que ainda tenta usá-lo? Seu corpo original é tão bonito...

- NÃO_,_ Natássia. – Nova Era se exaltou, ficando de pé em um salto. – Já pareço demais com ele para parecer mais ainda. – Ela suspirou, tentando se acalmar. – A cicatriz ainda está ai?

- Não mais. – A loira soltou um muxoxo, levantando-se junto. – Eu não vejo meu pai a 10 anos, e não tenho essa frescura que você tem.

- Queria eu que meu pai fosse Hyoga-_sama_. – Novvy respondeu, com raiva. – Minha mãe não sofreria nem eu seria triste dessa maneira.

Natássia ficou calada. Ela sabia que a amiga era cabeça-dura, e, mesmo que ao fosse, ela não tinha o direito de dizer que não havia motivos para Novvy sofrer, pois Natty sabia que havia.

- Você sente falta da África? – Cisne perguntou, com o coração apertado.

- Muito... – Novvy respondeu, notando a aflição da amiga. – Não há nada como nosso lar, não é?

- _Ya_. – Natty assentiu, andando com Novvy para as arenas. – Vou sentir falta dessa calma...

- Vamos... – A outra sorriu, enquanto passavam ao lado da arena em que Lilly ainda treinava com Afrodite. Jeanette estava em cima de uma das arquibancadas, observando. Quando as duas mais novas passaram ao lado da arena, a moça pulou ao lado delas, acompanhando-as.

- Oi, Jean. – Novvy falou, olhando de relance para a amazona.

- Sua irmã é realmente muito boa, tenho que admitir. – Jean falou, suspirando. – Acho que entendi porque eu não estava pronta para usar a armadura.

- Não estava no seu destino possuí-la. – Nova era deu de ombros, fazendo Jean olhá-la com estranhamento.

- Meu _destino_?

- Sim. – A ruiva continuou. – Minha _haha_ sempre fala que, se não tiver que acontecer, não acontece. Nada na vida é por acaso. Tudo tem um propósito, no fim das contas.

- e Você acredita nisso, Mab? – Quem perguntou foi Lilly, que saira do treinamento e as seguia.

- Eu tenho, né? – Novvy deu um sorriso fraco, olhando para a irmã com olhos úmidos.

* * *

- Olá, queridos cavaleiros e amazonas! – mais amazonas que cavaleiros, vale ressaltar – chegou o dia mais esperado de todos! – Quem juntava todos no meio da sala do grande mestre era Estella, com sua voz vibrante. Estavam todos lá, inclusive os mestres deles, prontos para dizerem adeus. – O dia de voltar pra casa!

Uma gritaria tomou conta do lugar. Estavam todos segurando as caixas de suas armaduras, esperando ansiosamente para voltar para casa.

- Quero lembrar a vocês que vai ser uma viagem difícil, pois quando chegamos tínhamos bem menos gente para transportar. – Quem falou foi Mira, que estava ao lado de Estella. – Temos pouco pó, e... Bem, vocês sabem que não sou a melhor pessoa para fazer isso...

Mira não conseguiu terminar o que ela estava falando. Um barulho alto foi ouvido do lado de fora da casa, antes que um cavaleiro com uma armadura negra fosse arremessado para o centro da sala.

- _Strike_! – Um grito foi ouvido do lado de fora. Uma moça apareceu pela porta semi-aberta. Ela usava uma máscara com uma tiara circulando os cabelos negros. A feição de sua máscara era de Terror, e somente a metade esquerda de seu corpo estava protegida por uma armadura dourada. Alguns segundos depois, uma pessoa exatamente igual a ela entrou na sala, mas ao contrário. Seu lado direito era o protegido, e sua máscara carregava um sorriso histérico.

- Ninguém para nos ajudar... Tsc, tsc, tsc... – A que estava com a máscara de horror falou, enquanto a outra examinava o cavaleiro caído no chão. – Mas que tipo de amazonas vocês são?

- Kanon! Saga! – Novvy entoou, assustando os demais. – O que fazem aqui?

- Sentimos uma perturbação na Força. – A menina falou, tirando a máscara assustadoramente triste de seu rosto. Exceto o fato de que ela era uma mulher, seu rosto era exatamente igual aos de Kanon e Saga. – Viemos investigar. Até trouxemos um pouco mais de pó.

- Ah, esquecemos de nos apresentar. – A outra moça falou, tirando a própria máscara. Seu rosto era parecido com o da outra, mas ela era mais delicada e mnos assustadora. – Eu sou Eve, filha do Saga, e essa é minha prima, Lilith, filha do Kanon.

- Por isso que nos chamam de Saga e Kanon. – A outra sorriu. – Fim da história, vamos...

Não deu tempo de terminar. Um cosmo incrível foi sentido, e as duas olharam para os cavaleiros à frente assustadas.

- Mira, vá embora! – Eve gritou, colocando a máscara. – Sem tempo para despedidas! Deixe-nos para resolver as coisas aqui!

- Mas, Saga...! – Mira tentou protestar, tirando sem jeito o potinho com o pó do bolso.

- MIRA, AGORA! – Lilith gritou, correndo para a porta. – Foi para isso que viemos! Faça o seu trabalho, e faremos o nosso!

Mira tentou abrir o pequeno frasco, sem sucesso. Quando puxou uma vez mais forte, no nervosismo, o fino vidro do recipiente quebrou, espalhando pó por todos os lados, em cima de todos os presentes. Os mestres de ouro das amazonas saíram atrás das "gêmeas", obrigando os cavaleiros de bronze a ficarem no recinto, para qualquer eventualidade.

- AH, MERDA! – Ela praguejou, olhando assustada para o aglomerado de pessoa que se juntavam no centro do salão. – Bríndys! Bríndys!

Mesmo se não tivesse sido chamada, a esquimó já teria os atendido, foi para o centro da sala e, destreinada, chacoalhou as mãos, criando um portal em cima de todos.

No fim, não restava ninguém no salão.

Nem mestres, nem discípulos.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A.: Siiim, eu sei que demorei! ME PERDOEM! Mas estou aqui novamente, e agradeço por estarem lendo... Mas... Poxa... Eu queria tanto uma review :/**_

_**Não custa nada apertar o botão ai embaixo, galera! Ajudem uma ficwriter necessitada!**_

_**Espero que estejam curtindo até agora...! Vou lutar para que as postagens sejam mais rápidas!**_

_**No mais, ja ne, minna!**_

_**Já sentiram queimar seu cosmo? XD**_


	19. Chapter 19

O Futuro À os Pertence

Capitulo 19

_-Mamãe disse que eu parecia muito com você, _chichi_. – Uma pequena Novvy falava, agarrada no pescoço musculoso do pai. Ele estava sentado na relva seca da savana africana, com sua filha mais nova montada nele como uma macaquinha, enquanto ele se esforçava para agarrá-la._

_- É? Só por que você tem o cabelo preto? – Ikki perguntou, finalmente agarrando a menina, aninhando-a no peito enorme._

_Novvy tinha cerca de três anos. Seus cabelos negros e revoltos mexiam com o vento quente da savana. Seus dentes e leite ainda eram levemente separados, e os olhos grandes brilhavam em deleite, enquanto o pai a apertava carinhosamente entre os braços, dando beijinhos nas bochechas gorduchas de sua cria._

_- Ela também disse que era porque... porque... porque... – Ela se enrolou um pouco. – porque eu tinha o olho da cor do seu! – Ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa quando o pai a colocou deitada por entre as pernas cruzadas dele, como se fosse um ninho, e mexia nos pezinhos pequenos, fazendo cócegas e puxando os dedinhos._

_- E porque você é uma esquentadinha cabeça-dura, não é? – Ele falou, rindo, enquanto a pequena ficava emburrada. Todo o seu esforço para ser um cara durão e assustador se desfazia quando ouvia o riso puro de sua filha, por quem sentia um amor imenso, principalmente por parecer-se com ele. _

_- Não sou! – Ela resmungou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios completamente vermelhos crispados. Mesmo assim, caiu na gargalhada depois, notando que o pai tinha razão._

_- Sabe que eu amo você, passarinha? – Ele levantou a criança, até que ela ficasse à altura de seus olhos. – Eu amo tanto você, que se você me deixasse, eu ia morrer. Eu ia me acabar inteiro._

_- Não vou deixar você, _chichi_. – Ela segurou o rosto dele com suas mãozinhas e o alisou, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. – A gente é um só, não é?_

_- Sim, sim, passarinha. – Ele a abraçou forte, levantando-se com ela nos braços. – Somos um._

* * *

- Ah, merda, merda, merda, _merda_! – Mira estava olhando para o Santuário. Era noite e o relógio de fogo estava aceso. – Em que ano estamos?

Bryndís pensou por um segundo e respondeu:

- Estamos em 2004... – Ela sentiu alguém estremecer atrás de si.

- Calma, Kala... Você sabe que não há nada... – Estella começou a falar, mas houve um barulho e, depois, o céu se iluminou completamente. Gritos foram ouvidos e, de dentro da casa de Áries sentiram o cosmo de Mu aumentando gradativamente. Logo após, saiu uma Náttùra afobada, seguida por uma Mira adolescente. Kiki estava atrás das duas, com os longos cabelos ruivos esvoaçando-se atrás dele.

Kala, que estava tremendo de nervosismo, deu alguns passos em direção à eles, mas não conseguiu passar. Havia uma barreira que a impedia de continuar. Ela bateu na barreira com força, como se pudesse quebrá-la.

- Kala, essa é a barreira do tempo. Não importa o quanto você bata, ela é inquebrantável. – Natty falou, mas foi repelida pelo cosmo de Kala, que estava altíssimo.

Cavaleiros negros subiam as escadas, sendo impedidos pelos cavaleiros de ouro.

- Cuidem das crianças! – Algum dos cavaleiros gritou. Era Aldebaran, que segurava uma menina de uns 8 anos nos braços.

Um grito desesperado ecoou pelas escadarias, e um dos cavaleiros negros ameaçava uma mulher, que todos identificaram como Tilo. O cavaleiro agarrava uma magrela e assustada Kala, que tinha os olhos arregalados.

A essa altura, atrás da barreira, a Kala mais velha esmurrava o que a impedia como uma louca, chorando.

- Mamadi! Mamadi! – Kala começou a gritar, com a voz rouca por falta de uso. – Mamadi! – Ela chorava como uma desesperada, gritando, mesmo que a mãe não a ouvisse.

Shaka estava uma escadaria acima, lutando contra três cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo.

- Solte minha filha! – Tilo parecia revoltada. O rosto puro e delicado numa mistura de raiva, medo e desespero.

De alguma forma, o cosmo de Tilo era resistente. O cavaleiro negro jogou Kala no chão e avançou para cima de Tilo. A mulher foi rápida e o acertou no meio na testa, deixando-o completamente tonto. Mas o golpe que ele lhe deu foi forte o suficiente para arremessá-la em cima das escadas, deixando-a inconsciente.

Kala aproveitou o momento para dar um último golpe, que fez o cavaleiro tonto desmaiar. Correu até onde a mãe estava caída e a ficou olhando, com lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

A Kala mais velha estava sentada no chão, tremendo. A barreira estava intacta, mesmo com o poder que ela havia liberado quando recomeçou a falar.

- O que é aquilo? – Cátia perguntou, apontando para uma luz exatamente acima da casa de Leão. Havia uma mulher em cima da casa, que segurava uma criança, que gritava.

Mira, que tinha uma das melhores audições do grupo, virou-se para Novvy ao ouvir o que a criança gritava.

- _Otoo-chan! Otoo-chan!_ – A menina tinha cabelos extremamente escuros, com os fios curtos e assanhados para todos os lados.

- Mabel, agüente firme! – Era Ikki quem gritava, tentando se livrar dos cavaleiros que o impediam de se aproximar.

- Não se preocupem, cavaleiros. – A mulher falou, com uma voz etérea, que podia ser ouvida de qualquer parte do Santuário. – Assim que eu matar essa criança, estará tudo acabado. Nada de Nova Era, renascimento dos anjos, restauração das armaduras... Vamos continuar como éramos...!

- Solte minha filha! – O grito de Estrela foi ouvido de cima da casa de Leão. Ela estava atrás da mulher, e sua armadura dourada de Estrela da Manhã brilhava por si própria, ofuscando as luzes ao redor. As suas asas de anjo, branquíssimas, se estendiam atrás de suas costas, imponentes, magníficas. A espada em sua mão direita apontava diretamente para o rosto da mulher que segurava a criança.

- _Hahaoya!_ – A menina já chorava, as lágrimas rolando pelas bochechas sardentas.

- Sua? – A mulher gargalhou. – _Eu_ fiz com que ela nascesse, _eu_ juntei vocês dois. Se eu dei a vida, posso tirar!

- Ikki! – Estrela gritou, antes que uma luz incandescente saísse de sua mão esquerda. O cavaleiro de Leão conseguiu se livrar do último cavaleiro que lhe atacava, saltando e conseguindo agarrar a filha das mãos da mulher. – Agora volte para onde veio! – Com um movimento rápido, Estrela guardou a espada e, juntando as duas mãos uma ao lado da outra, soltou um raio de luz em cima da mulher. – _Star Explosion_!

Um grito agudo e doentio foi ouvido. Os cavaleiros negros que lutavam ao redor das casas no Santuário correram e se dirigiram para a casa de Leão. A mulher caiu no chão, com o corpo parcialmente queimado e uma expressão de ódio no rosto.

- Está pensando que vai ganhar de nós facilmente, Estrela? Saiba que não foi difícil matar Yue, e não será difícil matar você!

- Cale a boca, Merluza! – Ikki gritou, aninhando uma chorosa Mabel nos braços. – Você não tem controle sobre nossas vidas.

- Ah, não? – Merluza riu, apertando os olhos. – Quem você acha que matou seu pai, _J__ørgen_? E o seu padrasto, Icarus? Quem acha que _realmente_ matou Yue... Ou melhor, Esmeralda? – Ela riu. – Eu te fiz nascer, Amamiya, e posso te matar. Mas não é isso que quero. – Uma luz brilhosa saiu da ponta do indicador de Merluza e, do nada, entrou no corpo da pequena Mabel, que desmaiou na hora. – Voltarei daqui a alguns anos, Amamiya, e levarei Lyandra, pois ela deve ser treinada de acordo com seus poderes. – Então ela riu, enquanto desaparecia junto com os seus cavaleiros. – Aproveite as ultimas horas de vida da sua preciosa filhinha. Até mais.

Os novos cavaleiros observaram chocados atrás da barreira, sem poder reagir. Bryndís não conseguia juntar "pó" suficiente para triá-los dali, então eles tinham que assistir o desenrolar da cena, onde ouviam-se gritos de dor por todos os lados.

- Passarinha! Acorde! – Ikki gritava para a criança desacordada em seus braços. Estrela estava ao lado dele, chorosa.

- Vamos, pequenininha! – A loira passava a mão pelos cabelos da menina, que continuava sem reação. – Abra os olhinhos, por favor...

O pai da menina já chorava, então gritou aos céus:

- Se você existe mesmo, Deus, me prove! Salve minha filha! Eu imploro! – Ele gritou mais alto. – Salve minha filha!

E então outro rastro de luz apareceu, e dele surgiu uma mulher bonita, de longos cabelos louros e asas nas costas.

- Yue! – Estrela se espantou, e Ikki arregalou os olhos.

- Esme... Esmeralda? – Ele pareceu confuso, assim como o Ikki atrás da barreira.

Estrelinha... Ela pode voltar assim? Quando quiser? – O Ikki mais novo perguntou para a Estrela ao seu lado, que estava vermelha como um tomate.

- Hm-rm... – Ela não abriu a boca, olhando com vergonha para o chão, sabendo que seu destino, de uma forma ou de outra, faria os dois ficarem juntos.

A Novvy atrás da barreira olhava tudo com atenção. Suas bochechas estavam molhadas de lágrimas, e ela apertava firmemente a mão de Natty, que se compadecia pela amiga.

- Me diga o que fazer para salvá-la, Esme! – Ikki apertava a menina nos braços, sentado no chão. – Farei qualquer coisa!

- Vocês precisam desistir do que é mais precioso para vocês, e passar isso para ela... – O anjo mais velho falou, tomando a menina dos braços de Ikki para os seus.

- Como assim? – O Homem perguntou, meio assustado.

- Temos de desistir da nossa união, Jørgen. – Estrela sorriu tristemente. – Nossa pequena vai ser guardiã do nosso amor, e isso vai mantê-la viva. Mas... – Estrela virou-se para o amado, com lágrimas límpidas caindo de seus olhos. – Nós dois nunca mais poderemos nos tocar, ou abraçar, ou mesmo conversar. Se o nosso amor ainda assim resistir, ela ficará viva. Se não... Ela morrerá.

Ikki apertou os dentes uns nos outros. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, e ele olhou para Esmeralda.

- Eu... Desisto! – Ele apertou a mão de Estrela, e olhou para ela, como se estivesse morrendo. – Por favor, não me abandone.

- Você sabe que nunca faria isso, meu herói. – Estrela sorriu e o abraçou. O último abraço que daria nele.

- Que se faça, então. – Esmeralda falou. Dois pontinhos brilhantes saíram de dentro dos dois e entraram na pequena, que aparentemente voltou a respirar com normalidade.

O anjo loiro franziu o cenho, olhando para os dois à sua frente.

- Não se que maldição foi jogada nela, mas o amor de vocês não foi o suficiente! – Ela pareceu chocada.

- Então tire outra coisa, eu não ligo! – Ikki gritou, desesperado. – Tire minha vida, se necessário!

- Preciso do amor que você sente por ela... – Esmeralda ficou mais cabisbaixa que antes. Ikki esmurrou o chão, fazendo um pequeno buraco onde sua mão bateu.

- Tire-o! Mas deixe que ela viva!

Uma esfera muito maior do que as de antes saiu do corpo dele, e entrou na pequena, que abriu os olhos instantaneamente.

- _Otoo-chan_! – Chamar pelo pai foi a primeira coisa que a pequena fez, mas Ikki levantou-se e deu um passo para trás.

- O que vai acontecer se eu tocá-la? – Ele perguntou, parecendo morto. Seus olhos azuis estavam vazio, assim como seu corpo parecia desgastado.

- Não sei, Ikki. – Esmeralda entregou a pequena para Estrela. – Ninguém nunca viveu o suficiente para descobrir. – A moça levantou-se, entristecida. – Boa sorte para todos vocês...

- Graças! Encontrei vocês! – Uma voz assustou os que estavam atrás da barreira.

Era uma mulher. Os cabelos negros passavam de sua cintura, os olhos azuis puxados inconfundíveis. As sardas no nariz estavam mais acentuadas, e o seu poder, extremamente maior.

- Éos! – Quatro pessoas se curvaram em respeito. Novvy, Natty, Estrela e Juçara. Natty foi a primeira a se levantar, e parecia envergonhada.

- Não pude evitar que ela o fizesse. _Fyrirgefðu __mér_... – A loira falou, olhando para o chão.

- Tudo bem. – A mulher sorriu. – Vamos voltar pra casa. – Então, virou-se para Novvy, que estranhamente, havia mudado completamente sua aparência. Estava mais morena, com o rosto um pouco mais quadrado. Os olhos, antes de um verde impecável, agora azuis como o céu. Os cabelos ruivos e compridos agora estavam muito curtos e negros, assanhados para todos os lados. Era a própria imagem de Ikki, só que do sexo feminino. – Desculpe fazê-la presenciar isso, Mabel-_chan_.

- Nada disso, tia. – Ela limpou as lágrimas das bochechas e abriu um sorriso sincero, com um novo brilho nos olhos. – Isso esclareceu muita coisa. Agora... Leve-nos para casa!

E com um movimento das mãos da mulher, eles avançaram no tempo.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Prooonto, aqui está mais um cap! Esse tá bem comprido e eu caprichei bastante nele...! Espero que tenha esclarecido algumas dúvidas de vocês! XD**_

_**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando essa fic! Está quase chegando ao fim, e estou com tanta pena de acabar... Mas, enfim... Espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**E deixar review n dói n, gente...! Por favor, digam o que acham, para que eu possa reparar no futuro! ^^**_

**_Alguns detalhes:_**

**_O que a Natty diz no fim "__Fyrirgefðu __mér_", significa: "me perdoe" em islandês, que é a língua nativa dela.**

**_Hahaoya e Mamadi = Mamãe._**

**_Chichi, Otoo-chan = papai, papaizinho._**

_**Espero que tenham gostado!**  
_


	20. Chapter 20

O Futuro À Nós Pertence

Capítulo 20

A casa de Áries apareceu majestosa na frente deles. O céu estava numa cor anil sem nuvens, e passos foram ouvidos ao lado deles.

- Éos! – Olharam para a dona da voz. Era uma mulher de longos cabelos louros, e vestia a armadura de águia. Uma máscara cobria seu rosto. – Vou avisá-los que você chegou...

- Não se preocupe, Tamina. – Ela sorriu. – Eles já sabem.

As amazonas de ouro sumiram assim que "aterrissaram" no Santuário, deixando atrás dela apenas Natty, Novvy, Bryndís, os 5 cavaleiros de bronze e as irmãs, que não sabiam o que fazer, até Estrela falar:

- Ju... Aquela ali... Não é você?

A índia olhou assustada para onde a irmã apontava e, com assombro, viu a si mesma parada no meio das escadas da casa de Áries, vestida de branco. Usava um top, uma saia aberta dos lados dos quadris até os pés. Um único brinco de pena adornava sua orelha esquerda, e jóias douradas cobriam seu pescoço e pulsos, assim como sua cabeça era enfeitada por uma tiara, que parecia de ouro puro. Ela segurava uma lança dourada, enfeitava um pouco abaixo da ponta com várias penas coloridas. Seu olhar era ameaçador, calculista, como se estivesse vendo que tipo de instrusos eles eram.

- Você... É linda! – Estrela falou, apertando o braço da irmã. Shun instantaneamente segurou a namorada pela cintura, num claro sinal de possessividade.

- O que diabos você fez agora, Bryndís? – A índia vestida de branco perguntou à mulher de cabelos negros assim que chegou perto deles. A Bryndís mais nova sentiu um impulso de falar, mas a um olhar de Hyoga descobriu que não era com _ela_.

- O que _eu_ fiz? – Bryndís pareceu chocada, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Se não fosse o _seu_ marido decidir enviar sabe-se lá quem pra ajudá-los, eles não estariam perdidos!

- O _meu_ marido? – Juçara pareceu de eriçar. – Você aceitou!

- Oe! – Uma voz alegre falou. – Perdemos muita coisa?

- Kanon! – A Juçara mais velha gritou, apontando para a recém-chegada. – O que você fez?

- Itxa... Ferrou. – A amazona de Gêmeos estava segurando a prima nas costas, que parecia desacordada. – Olha, Srta. Amamiya, quem levou eles foi a Srta. Bryndís, e não eu.

- Quem "os levou", Kanon. – Eve balbuciou, sem abrir os olhos. – "Quem levou eles" tá errado...

- Vai dormir, vai? – Lilith pareceu emburrada, mas isso fez juçara rir.

- De qualquer forma, você consegue mandá-los de volta, não consegue, Bry? – Juçara perguntou, piscando os olhos imensamente verdes. Parecia que não havia avançado nenhum ano, mesmo que já tivesse passado dos 40.

- Claro que consigo. – Bryndís sorriu. – Mas já que eles estão aqui, podem nos ser úteis.

* * *

- Certo. Ahm... Shun, acho que de todos, você é o mais certo para falar sobre essas coisas. – Eles estavam numa sala redonda, amplamente mobiliada com móveis caros, e Saori Kido estava sentada à frente deles. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos numa traça raiz, enfeitados com flores delicadas. Jabu estava ao lado dela, de pé, bem vestido e com um ar de vitória. – Eles estão prontos?

Shun piscou os olhos verdes, meio confuso. Olhava para a deusa à sua frente, agora tão mais velha que eles.

- Bem... Pra falar a verdade, eu só treinei a Mabel-_chan_, então... Não sei muito sobre os outros. – Ele foi sincero. – Mas, sobre ela, tenho certeza que está pronta para qualquer coisa... – Ele ficou um pouco vermelho, mas terminou o que queria dizer. – Eu jamais vi um cosmo tão poderoso.

- Quer dzer então que o oráculo estava certo, _un_? – Uma voz falou, fina e com tom de deboche. – A nossa "rainha dos mortos" é realmente a escolhida!

Era uma moça, mais ou menos da idade de Lilly, com olhos amarelados e um comprido cabelo castanho. Seu rosto era a cópia fiel do de Jabu, inclusive a arrogância no olhar.

- Rainha dos mortos? – Ikki levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando de lado para a moça.

- Sim, obviamente. O segundo nome dela não é Pandora? – Isso espantou alguns deles, especialmente os irmãos Amamiya. – Mãe, eu estive com elas e, pelo menos as de ouro, parecem prontas sim.

- MÃE? – Todos entoaram, olhando de Saori para Jabu, e ao contrário.

Saori riu.

- Desculpem-me, não os apresentei. Essa é minha filha mais velha, Saffo. – A moça sorriu, encostando na parede ao lado da mesa principal. – Tenho outra, Sofia, mas ela deve estar por ai, como sempre.

- Ela estava no jardim, com Soushi-_kun_. – Saffo falou, e Jabu ficou empertigado. Aparentemente, ele não gostava do cavaleiro de Pegasus.

- De qualquer forma, acho melhor que vocês não fiquem no Santuário. – Saori levantou, arrastando seu vestido azul claro no chão. – O fato de vocês estarem aqui, nesse tempo, já é perigoso por si só. Não quero aumentar esse perigo mantendo vocês aqui.

- O que é isso, Saori? – Seiya sorriu. – Sabe que não temos medo da morte.

- Então você não se importaria se Soushi não existisse, não é? – Ela perguntou, e o sorriso dele desapareceu. – Precisamos de vocês agora, nesse tempo. Se vocês morrerem, o mundo será destruído.

Ela olhou para Saffo, que parecia pouco interessada no assunto e perguntou:

- Onde você acha que seria o melhor lugar para eles ficarem?

- Hmm... – A moça pensou por um tempo e respondeu: - A casa de Ikki-_sama_ é grande o suficiente para todos. Além de que, é a mais distante do Santuário.

- Então está decidido. – Saori sorriu mais ainda. – Vou pedir a Mabel e a Badou para que os levem lá.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Olá! Dessa vez não demorei muito, estão vendo?**_

_**Obrigada por todas as visitas! Gostaria de receber mais comentários, mas mesmo assim, muito obrigada a todos!**_

**_Dá uma tristeza pensar que já está acabando...!_**

**_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!_**

_**Beijos da Polly!**  
_


	21. Chapter 21

O Futuro a Nós Pertence

Capítulo 21

* * *

- Certo, então. – Mabel suspirou, descendo o restante da escadaria com os cavaleiros atrás de si. – Não vai demorar muito para chegarmos.

- Não com minha máquina. – Badou sorriu, prendendo os longos dreadlocks com o próprio cabelo. Ele vestia um jeans surrado e uma camisa azul um pouco apertada no corpo, que deixava seus músculos bem aparentes.

- Sua máquina? – Ikki cruzou os braços, já prevendo o que seria.

Eles desceram até o vilarejo ao lado do Santuário. Aparentemente, Badou era muito famoso entre as moças, que se acotovelavam e sorriam quando eles passavam.

Ele chegou a uma espécie de garagem grande. Abriu a porta e lá estava, grande e verde, uma _Land Rover defender _brilhosa.

- Você já pode dirigir esse trambolho, Baddie? – O rapaz fez uma careta, como se sentisse dor no coração.

- Trambolho? – Ele tocou o carro com carinho. – Eu limpei o jardim exaustivamente entre os treinos por três anos para ganhar minha criança. Não o xingue.

- Você ganhou um carro por limpar um jardim? – Seiya perguntou, incrédulo, ao que o negro respondeu com uma gargalhada.

- Você não faz ideia do tamanho do nosso jardim. – Mabel falou, abrindo as portas do carro para que todos pudessem entrar.

Não demorou muito mais do que 15 minutos para que eles chegassem. Era uma casa realmente grande, com dois andares, várias janelas grandes. Era branca, com uma entrada organizada e bonita.

Mabel olhou ao redor, e depois correu para a garagem, que era bem espaçosa. Uma coisa estava coberta por um pano grosso, e aprecia ser uma moto.

- Ele não está aqui... – Falou, como que decepcionada.

- Ele voltou para casa. – Uma voz calma e firme falou. Era uma mulher, que estava quase que irreconhecível, completamente coberta por um véu dourado. Pelo cosmo, sabiam que era Estrela, mas ela não tinha a mesma vivacidade. Exceto nos olhos, que eram a única coisa à mostra. Os olhos brilhavam intensamente.

- Você quer dizer, pra nossa casa? Na África? – A moça perguntou, e sentiu que a mãe sorria quando assentiu com a cabeça.

Eles entraram na casa, e Estrela designou um quarto para cada um.

Enquanto eles se organizavam, Ikki se viu sozinho com Estrela depois de muito tempo.

- Estrelinha, por que sua "versão-mais-velha" está toda coberta? – Ele perguntou, encostando na parede ao lado dela.

- É uma tradição antiga. Quando o marido não está por perto, a mulher se oculta. – Ela olhou para o chão, envergonhada.

- Então você vai ser minha, mesmo... – A voz dele soou profunda, e ela desviou os olhos para ele, notando o jeito como ele a encarava. – Por quê?

- Parece que os deuses quiseram assim... – A loira balbuciou, amolecida pelo olhar do rapaz que havia virado um de seus melhores amigos nos últimos nove meses.

- Un-um. – Ikki fez que "não" com a cabeça. – Não tem nada a ver com os deuses, loirinha. – Ele colocou uma mecha dos cabelos dela por trás de uma de suas orelhas, alisando sua bochecha com o dorso da mão. – A cada vez que te vejo, sinto um nervosismo subindo pela minha barriga, e eu fico me odiando por ficar tão boboca perto de você. – Ele deu um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero, enquanto ela apertava a barra da camisa dos Rollin' Stones dele. – EU quero ficar com você, porque EU gosto de você. Ao diabo com o Destino! – Estrela teve que rir, enquanto ele se aproximava mais dela, ainda com um sorrisinho. – Eu faço meu destino, Estrelinha. E _eu_ quero você nele.

_Thum-dum. Thum-dum_.

Estrela achou que ia vomitar o coração caso ele não tapasse a sua boca com a dele. Mesmo que seu cérebro gritasse que estava errado, e que ela não deveria, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço do moreno e ficou na ponta dos pés, apertando-o contra si.

Quando ele notou que se continuasse não conseguiria "se conter" depois, a afastou de si, respirando fundo.

- Você ainda não quer ficar comigo? Ainda tem medo? – Ikki perguntou, e Estrela abraçou-o pelo pescoço novamente, encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

- _Lo_*. – Estrela sorriu quando ele passou os braços pela cintura dela, num abraço. – Eu confio em você.

* * *

- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Mab? – Era Badou quem perguntava, atrás de um painel de piloto, olhando para a irmã com seus olhos amarelos.

- Afinal, ele te deu um jatinho? Por que ele te daria um carro _e_ um jatinho por limpar o jardim? – Badou suspirou com a pergunta da irmã, sabendo que ela não queria falar sobre o assunto, enquanto ela olhava o interior da maquina.

- O jatinho não é meu. – O rapaz falou. – Mas _ele_ achou que seria útil.

- Ok... – Ela apertou os dentes, respirando fundo. – Me pergunto se quando eu fizer 18 anos vou alguma coisa.

- Melhor você ver se eles estão bem. – Ele falou, ligando os aparelhos. – Vamos voar.

Mabel saiu da cabine, olhando para as duas pessoas que estavam sentadas nos acentos confortáveis.

- Por que precisa da gente, Nov-, digo, Mabel? – Os olhos verdes de Estrela pareciam curiosos e amedrontados ao mesmo tempo, como se nunca tivesse feito algo assim, enquanto olhava diretamente para a garota que seria sua filha. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados com os de Ikki, que estava quieto ao seu lado, olhando para fora da janela do jatinho.

- Apesar da minha "maldição", vocês não me afetam. – Ela sorriu. – Talvez vocês consigam criar uma barreira de impedimento... E então, tudo volte ao normal.

- Você... É muito corajosa. – Ikki disse, finalmente olhando para ela, com emoção. – Não sei muito bem o que aconteceu a você, mas... Se você fosse minha filha – Ele soltou um risinho. – eu teria muito orgulho de você.

Mabel deu um olhar indecifrável e, pouco depois, começou a soluçar. Ela caiu ajoelhada à frente dos pés dele e abraçou suas pernas, chorando.

- _Gomene, otoo_-_sama_! – Ela o apertava, enquanto ele não sabia o que fazer. – _Sumimasen!_

- _Hai, hai_...! – Ikki a segurou pelos ombros, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela. – Vamos fazer o possível, sim?

- _H-hai_...! – Ela sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos assanhados, tão escuros quanto os do homem à sua frente.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Hoeeeeee! Faz um tempão que não apareço aqui, mas finalmente estou postando! Já terminei de escrever a fic inteira no papel...! O problema é só passar pro PC XD Mas não se preocupem, a partir de hoje, não vou demorar muito pra postar!**_

_**Obrigada a todos que lêem, e que comentam! Não sabem o quanto me deixam feliz!**_

_***: Lo significa "não" em hebraico, a língua nativa da Estrela.  
**_

_**Beijos da Polly!**_


	22. Chapter 22

.**  
**

**O futuro à nós pertence**

Capitulo 22

- Então doi nesse vilarejo que vocês nasceram? – Estrela perguntou, olhando fascinada para as pequenas casas de palha que eles encontraram a uns 30 metros de onde deixaram o jatinho.

Uma criança de mais ou menos três anos estava parada, brincando de desenhar com um graveto no chão. Sua pele negra estava tingida de branco pela poeira, e ela virou os olhos amarelos para os três assim que os notou, deixando-os arregalados, e correu para dentro da maior casa daquele conjunto. Pouco depois, sairam duas mulheres lá de dentro. A mais velha vestia uma roupa colorida e enfeites pelo corpo, e a mais nova, apenas um simples vestido branco.

- Vanta! – Mabel gritou, correndo até a mulher mais velha. Vanta pareceu emocionada ao encontrá-la, e correu até à moça, balançando seus longos rastafaris, muito parecidos com os de Badou. Estrela mal podia controlar a curiosidade.

- O que elas estão dizendo, Badou? – A loira perguntou, olhando para o rapaz alto ao seu lado, pois as moças falavam na lingua nativa delas – um dos muitos dialetos africanos. Badou olhou para a mulher, que era muito menor do que ele. O contraste entre os dois era evidente: ele era um homem negro de quase dois metros de altura, enquanto ela era uma mocinha loira de olhos verdes e braços magros.

- Cumprimentos, felicitações, nada demais. Vanta foi quem abençoou Mabel quando ela nasceu, e quem profetizou sobre seu destino. Meus pais são extremamente agradecidos por ela ter nos ajudado. – Só então Estrela notou o forte sotaque que Badou tinha, misturado com sua voz grave, deixando a fala um pouco difícil de entender. – Mas não foi para matar as saudades que viemos.

Ele andou até as mulheres com passos decididos, tocando a irmã levemente no braço, fazendo-a adquirir uma feição séria. Falou algumas palavras no próprio idioma, fazendo com que ela concordasse, assentindo com a cabeça. Depois de se despedir das duas mulheres, chamou os dois que estavam ao longe com uma das mãos.

Começaram a andar indefinidamente, enquanto Mabel parecia extremamente feliz. Olhava ao redor como se visse pela primeira vez. Apesar de não estar tão entusiasmado como Mabel, Badou parecia mais tranquilo, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. A sensação de estar em casa devia ser definitivamente maravilhosa.

Depois de andar mais algum tempo, encontraram uma casa de madeira de primeiro andar. Era bonita, com muitas algarobeiras ao redor e um pequeno jardim na frente, que parecia ter sido tratado a pouco tempo.

- Minha mãe falou que _ele_ fez essa casa no braço. – Mabel falou, se referindo ao pai. Era irônico o fato de que ela nunca se referia à Estrela e Ikki – os que estavam atrás dela – como seus pais. – Eu estava... – Ela parou, olhando para a casa. – Ele está aqui.

Ela correu até a porta e gritou com toda a força que tinha:

- AMAMIYA! – Ela abriu a porta, apertando os dentes. O pai estava sentado no sofá marrom, olhando um album de desenhos, com uma prancheta e um grafiti na mão.

- Por que não me falou? – Ela perguntou, com os olhos úmidos. – Eu passei minha vida te odiando, e você nunca me falou nada! Eu...

- Se acalme. Parece que vai matar alguém com esse cosmo. – Ikki parecia impassível, falando com uma voz calma e profunda. Juntou os objetos que segurava, colocando-os de lado no sofá, e virou-se para ela. O rosto sério, inexpressivo. Os cabelos escuros e lisos estavam compridos, presos por um elástico. Ele parecia jovem, mas seu rosto demonstrava uma experiência adquirida com muitos anos, assim como um constante cansaço. – O que você quer?

- Toque minha mão. – Mabel estendeu a mão, séria, enquanto respirava fundo.

- Se você sabe da verdade, não deveria estar pedindo isso. – Ele continuou impassível.

- Só faça e deixe de discutir. – A moça estava decidida, e tremia de inquietação.

Ikki a olhou meio de lado, levantando-se lentamente. Andou até ela, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento. Estendeu o braço devagar, tocando a mão da moça, que respirou fortemente, fazendo com que seu cosmo começasse a sumir. Ele instantaneamente mudou suas feições, arregalando os olhos e puxando a mão, mas ela o conteve.

- Não. – Mabel parecia concentrada. – É de propósito.

O homem parou para observá-la. Normalmente, haveria sangue por todo lado a essa hora, e ela estaria no chão, agonizando. Mas estava apenas séria, e mais que nunca, parecida com o pai.

Depois de tanto encarar o rosto da filha, ele arregalou os olhos, como que entendendo. O cosmo dela não estava diminuindo, estava sendo concentrado. Imediatamente os olhos dele ficaram cheios de lágrimas, e o homem se aproximou mais, com certa confiança.

- Como... Como você...? – Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar. Aparentemente ela estava segurando a maldição, aprisionando-a com o cosmo concentrado, para que não fosse afetada.

- Meu tio disse que fez o mesmo para controlar Hades. Se funciona com um deus, funciona com uma maldiçãozinha, não? – Ela sorriu, fazendo com que uma lágrima solitária caisse de um de seus olhos. Seus lábios tremeram e, sem que ele esperasse, ela correu e o abraçou pela cintura, enfiando a cabeça no peito dele – o pai era bem mais alto que ela -, apertando-o com força.

Ikki deixou que as lágrimas que segurava rolassem pelo seu rosto, passando a mãos nos cabelos arredios dela, sem jeito.

- Me perdoe, passarinha. Eu não queria passar tanto tempo longe de você. – Ele a apertou. – Mas eu não tinha escolha... Eu...

- Eu sei, _o'chichi_. – Ela se afastou dele. Seus olhos molhados, e uma fina linha de sangue descendo pelo seu nariz, que ela limpou sem delicadeza. – Me ensine. Me ensine as técnicas do Leão. As únicas que ainda não sei.

O homem piscou os olhos azuis, cruzando os braços no peito, pensativo. Então olhou para aporta, arregalando os olhos. Estrela estava olhando para eles, de mãos dadas com o mais novo, com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

- Vamos fazer uma barreira de proteção ao redor de vocês. – a loira falou, com firmeza, alisando a barra de sua bata cor-de-rosa, que se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo, assim como sua _legging_ azul clara e as sapatilhas amarelas. – Vamos nos esforçar.

- _Hai_. – O Ikki ao lado dela estava com a mão livre no bolso e um olhar decidido. – Aliás – Ele sorriu para si mesmo mais velho. – Gostei do seu cabelo.

O Ikki mais velho riu, descruzando os braços. Seu rosto parecia mais descansado, sem tanto peso nos olhos.

* * *

Os dias na casa de Estrela eram tranquilos. A maioria das coisas que ela fazia era cozinhar, pintar suas telas e cuidar do jardim. Vez por outra uma criada do Santuário, Angelique, aparecia para ajudar Estrela em suas tarefas diárias, como cuidar das flores, coisa que a mocinha sabia fazer com perfeição. Angelique tinha um rosto sereno e belo. Seus olhos eram imensamente azuis, e seus cabelos castanhos claros emolduravam seu rosto, deixando-a com uma aparência angelical. Dizia-se que ela era a filha bastarda de Afrodite de Peixes, mas ninguém parou para confirmar. Sabia-se apenas que ela era muito próxima do ex-Cavaleiro de peixes, e que os pais de ambos eram muito amigos.

A maior parte do tempo eles apenas sentavam e conversavam, enquanto eram alimentados pela deliciosa comida de Estrela e Angelique. Eve e Lilith apareciam às vezes, assim como Saphira, a filha mais velha de Shun. A garota era uma versão mais alta e mais clara de Juçara, com uma beleza indescritível. Ela era meio escandalosa, e tinha um sotaque engraçado. Todas as suas roupas eram roupas de grife, e mesmo tendo sido treinada pelo próprio pai, não parecia em nada com ele.

- Parece que estão chegando... – Disse a Bryndís de cabelos curtos uma vez, quando estavam apenas ela e Hyoga na sala. A moça apertou uma mão na outra, observando o céu alaranjado de fim de tarde. – Estou preocupada...

- Não fique. – O loiro falou, colocando uma das mãos em cima das dela, tentando acalmá-la. Desde que chegaram à grande casa, os dois não se desgrudavam. – Afinal, você sabe como isso vai terminar, não sabe... Éos?

- O oráculo também sabe. – Ela respirou fundo. – Nascer com essa capacidade é um martírio. Uma dor que você sente antecipadamente.

- Então quer dizer que você sabe quem vai morrer? – Ele perguntou, sério.

- Não. Eu sei que _pode_ morrer. As ações que fazemos hoje modificam o nosso futuro...

- Mas e o destino?

A morena olhou fundo nos olhos do rapaz, com dúvida estampada nos puxados olhos azuis.

- Você é grego? – Ela perguntou.

- Ya russkiĭ. / _sou russo _/

- E você é cristão? – Ele anuiu, piscando como sem entender.

- Então não deveria acreditar nessas coisas, não é? – Era só uma pergunta. Ele não conseguiu identificar se séria ou apenas por perguntar.

- Mas você...

- Não sou uma _deusa_, Hyoga. Nasci com uma habilidade especial, só isso. – Ela estava séria, dessa vez. – Uma habilidade que eu não gostaria de ter.

Ela deu um sorriso triste, com lágrimas se formando nos olhos.

- Depois do Ikki, você é meu melhor amigo, sabia? – Ela olhou para ele, enquanto o rapaz enxugava com a mão livre as lágrimas que já caiam.

- Não chore, esquimó. – O loiro sorriu. – Parece até que vou te deixar...

- Mas... – Inesperadamente, ela encostou os lábios nos dele, antes de virar o rosto para baixo, envergonhada. – Você vai me deixar.

Hyoga estava chocado, tanto com o que ela tinha feito, quanto com o que ela tinha falado.

- E nem é preciso ver o futuro. – Ela voltou a olhar a janela. O céu já estava quase que completamente sem luz. – Você não está aqui nesse tempo.

Ele não conseguiu responder. A porta que dava para a cozinha abriu, e a Estrela "mais velha" entrou, fazendo o clima ficar menos pesado instantaneamente. Um véu vermelho cobria seus cabelos, combinando com o vestido comprido de seda que ela usava. Apesar de todo o seu corpo estar coverto, seu rosto não estava, e era como se estivessem olhando para alguém que nunca envelhecia.

- O jantar está pronto, crianças. – A loira deu um sorriso, e os outros não conseguiram não rir também.

- Hoe! – Hyoga tentou parecer emburrado. – Eu sou dois anos mais velho que você!

- _Gomene_, Hyoga-_sama_. – Estrela se fingiu de culpada, fazendo uma reverência exagerada. Bryndís riu com a imagem, enquanto Hyoga se envergonhava e pedia para que ela parasse.

- Você realmente teve uma grande influência do meu irmão, não? – A morena falou, lembrando-se do costume que Ikki tinha de responder tudo com ironia e sarcasmo.

- São quase 30 anos de convívio. – Estrela falou, dando de ombros. – Nada mais normal que a gente se parecer um pouco.

Então, do nada, ela adquiriu um olhar distante, como se escutasse algo baixinho. Depois sorriu, com uma felicidade que parecia pura.

- Não precisamos nos preocupar com tanta coisa agora. – Estrela falou, irradiando felicidade. Sua pele parecia brilhar, agora. – Vamos, vamos, estou morrendo de fome!

* * *

Estavam Shun e Hyoga na grande sala da casa de Ikki, mexendo em uns videocassetes e DVDs. O restante do pessoal saíra para o mercado com Estrela, para comprar suprimentos – a loira dissera que seriam necessários em breve – deixando apenas os dois na casa. Hyoga porque estava com muita preguiça de sair, e Shun porque estava muito curioso com as coisas da casa.

- Olha isso. – O mais novo chamou a atenção do russo, que lia algum livro aleatório. – "Mabu na escola". – Ele leu o nome que havia escrito no DVD, com olhos curiosos.

- Mabu? Parece nome de cachorro... – Hyoga fez troça, mesmo sabendo que era sobre Mabel que o vídeo se referia.

- Deixe de besteira. Vamos assistir? – Shun perguntou e, sem esperar pela resposta, já foi colocando o DVD dentro do aparelho, que Estrela o havia ensinado a usar no dia anterior. Sentou ao lado do loiro com o controle na mão. Pouco tempo depois, o vídeo começou a rodar.

Apesar de ser um filme amador, a imagem era bem boa. Uma garota sonolenta estava sentada numa carteira no centro da tela, com os cabelos negros curtos e assanhados contrastando com o branco de sua pele. Os colegas ao redor conversavam e bagunçavam, e, claramente, não estava havendo aula.

- Mabu! Mabu! – Uma voz desconhecida chamou-a, e a moça olhou com o canto dos olhos. – Hoje é seu aniversário! Anime-se!

Mabel falseou um sorriso, voltando a olhar para a frente.

- Você está com saudades da loira, não está? – A voz perguntou novamente, se referindo à Natássia.

- Não tanto, Helena. – A morena pegou o celular, mostrando para a outra. – Ela me mandou uma mensagem escondida hoje pela manhã.

- Mas seu pai não, né? – A voz perguntou, distante. Mabel apoiou a cabeça nos braços, que estavam cruzados sobre a mesa da carteira.

- Pelo nono ano consecutivo. – Ouviu-se um fungado. Parecia que Mabel estava chorando. – Ele nunca manda nada pra mim.

- Ah, que besteira, todas nós temos pais deploráveis, não? – Ouviu-se a voz de Helena novamente, o que faz a outra sorrir. – Quanto você tirou no teste?

- 100. – Mabel falou com displicência, puxando a prova de debaixo dos braços e entregando à outra, que filmou o papel.

- Sua filha de uma cabra caolha! Mesmo passando um mês sem vir à escola, você ainda tira um 100? Eu estudei por horas e tirei 85! – Uma moça escondida pelo papel falou em alto e bom som, fazendo as duas primeiras rirem.

- O que posso fazer? – Mabel adquiriu uma postura orgulhosa. – É natural ser inteligente.

A morena sorriu para a câmera – um sorriso que Shun identificou como falso – e depois guardou a prova. Poucos segundos depois, o celular começa a tocar, em alto e bom som, Black Alley Spiders, de Mintjam – banda favorita da mocinha na época. Ela atende, e, pouco tempo depois, um grande sorriso ilumina sua face – esse verdadeiro. Seus lábios começam a tremer, e ela só agradece a quem quer que esteja do outro lado da linha. Quando desliga, a câmera capta seus olhos marejados, e seu nariz vermelho, enquanto ela tentava conter o choro.

- O que foi, Mabu? – Helena perguntou, com preocupação na voz.

- Meu tio Seiya... – Então ela começa a rir em meio ao choro. – Ele lembrou de mim! Me chamou de filha! – A felicidade da menina parecia tão genuína, que o próprio Shun, que assistia a cena, sentiu vontade de partilhar do choro da sobrinha. – Eu ganhei um cachorrinho de presente!

Ouviram-se parabéns das colegas, e o vídeo foi cortado, deixando na tela uma imagem negra e vazia.

Quando já estava prestes a desligar, apareceu outro vídeo. Parecia ter sido gravado no mesmo período, já que o corte de cabelo da morena estava igual ao anterior. Seiya estava ao lado da menina, tocando o violão, enquanto ela cantava com uma voz melodiosa e delicada:

_**Jameul jjocha jollin nuneul tteo**_

_Eu acordei e abri meus olhos sonolentos_

_**Jamsi humyeon tto naeiriya**_

_Em pouco tempo será amanhã de novo_

_**Kkamjjakhal sae jinagan haruga heomuhae**_

_Em um piscar de olhos, o dia passou, tão triste_

_**Gaseumi morael samkijiman**_

_Meu coração tenta esconder_

_**Jeongsin eobsi sigani heulleo**_

_O tempo passa sem controle_

_**Dugeundaedeon uri gamjeongi**_

_Nossos sentimentos sensacionais_

_**Iksukhaejyeo dangyeonhadeut**_

_Tão confortável que você se sente_

_**Neukkyeojilkka**_

_Como se fosse normal_

_**Gwaenhan geokjeonge seoreowo**_

_Esses pensamentos me deixam triste_

Mabel canta como se o sentimento saísse pela sua voz, tão expressiva...! Os lábios rosados em sincronia perfeita com os acordes do violão, que parecia tão triste, e tão cheio de sentimentos...

_[...]_

_**Naboda nareul ihaehaeseo**_

_Você me entende mais que eu mesmo_

_**Naega muneojiryeo hal ttae**_

_Quando eu estava prestes a cair_

_**Naboda himdeureohaneun ne moseube**_

_A sua imagem, mais cansado e machucado que eu,_

_**Tto aicheoreom ureosseo**_

_Me fez chorar como uma criança_

A mocinha já mordia os lábios quando cantava. Podia-se sentir que sua voz embargava enquanto ela cantava, mas não havia desafinado ainda. Os dois rapazes no sofá liam a legenda em japonês que passava embaixo da tela, mas sentiam que não precisavam ler para entender o que ela queria dizer. Estava muito claro, quase transparente, transbordando pelos olhos marejados de Mabel.

_[...]_

_**Himdeureojyeo pogihago sipeul ttae**_

_Quando eu estou cansado e quero desistir_

_**Yakhan mame domangchigo sipeul ttae**_

_Quando eu estou fraco e quero fugir_

_**Jageun ne soni naegen gajang**_

_Sua pequena mão_

_**Keun him doeneun geol**_

_Se torna minha maior fonte de força_

_**Pyeongsaeng neol wihan norael bulleo julge**_

_Eu vou cantar para você para sempre_

_**Neul geu jarie isseo nal**_

_Você sempre esteve ali,_

_**Mitgo jikyeojun nege**_

_Acreditando em mim e me protegendo_

_**Gomaum dameun norael jeonhalge**_

_Eu vou mostrar minha gratidão nessa música_

Então, dessa vez ela começou a falar a música. Já não conseguia conter a emoção, e chorava, enquanto sua voz saia presa. Seiya continuava a tocar a melodia, também com os olhos marejados.

_**Gilgodo gin inyeonui kkeune**_

_Durante esse longo relacionamento_

_**Eodie daheulji moreul**_

_Sem saber qual vai ser_

_**Jongchagyeok kkeute**_

_Nossa parada final_

_**Seoro baewogamyeo**_

_Nós aprendemos enquanto vamos_

_**Manheun geoseul neukkyeo**_

_E sentimos tantas coisas_

_**Maeum pyohyeonhagin hangsang neujeo**_

_Eu estou sempre atrasado para expressar minhas emoções_

_**Gaseumeneun ichyeojiji anketji**_

_Você nunca vai ser esquecido por mim, certo?_

_**Nuneneun namgyeojyeo utgo itgetji**_

_Você sempre será lembrado em meus olhos enquanto você sorri_

_**Naui gippeumi neoege**_

_Se a minha alegria_

_**Haengbogi doendamyeon**_

_Pode se tornar a sua felicidade, então _

_**Gomawo**_

_Obrigada_

Ela fechou os olhos ao final, e Seiya passou um dos braços ao redor dos ombros da moça. Shun olhou para a data. 15 de agosto. Não conseguiu controlar uma lágrima, que ele deixou rolar pela bochecha. O aniversário de Mabel era dia 13 de Agosto. O de Ikki, dia 15. Ele não desejara feliz aniversário à filha, mas ela o fizera.

- Acho que, pela primeira vez, não o condeno por estar chorando. – Ele ouviu a voz de Hyoga ao lado dele, que parecia emocionada. – Essa menina tem um amor ao pai muito grande, pra continuar gostando dele mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Era uma coisa que eu queria ter experimentado. – Shun secou a lágrima com a mão, e levantou para, finalmente, tirar o DVD dali.

- Hyoga... – Shun chamou, olhando para ele com dúvida. – Você viu uma porta que tem no último andar? Uma que vive fechada?

- Hm-rm. Badou disse que Ikki nunca deixa ninguém entrar. – Hyoga falou, já captando a ideia de Shun, que correu para as escadas sem esperar a aprovação do loiro.

- Andromeda, espere! – Hyoga gritou, indo atrás do amigo.

Já na frente da porta, Shun puxou um pequeno fio de metal de dentro do bolso, como que já esperando que essa hora chegasse. Modificou um pouco o formato do material e o inseriu na fechadura, abrindo-a com facilidade.

- Amamiya... Não sabia que você fazia dessas coisas... – O loiro falou, enquanto Shun já estava com a mão na maçaneta.

- Se aprende muitas coisas quando se tem tempo livre. – Shun falou, finalmente abrindo a porta.

O quarto era completamente atulhado de coisas em cima de prateleiras, que estavam em torno de todas as paredes, no tapete, em caixas. Estava tudo anotado em anos e eventos.

"_Janeiro de 2004 – Um cavalinho de madeira pelo ano novo._

_Abril de 2004 – Te devo uma mentira pelo dia 1._

_Julho de 2004 – Te devo um abraço pelo dia do amigo._

_Agosto de 2004 – Um livro de elefantes. Feliz aniversário de cinco anos, passarinha."_

As prateleiras eram todas cheias dessas anotações. A mais recente, dizia:

"_Agosto de 2015 – Eu deveria te dar um presente gigantesco pelo seu aniversário de 16 anos. Mas, ao invés disso, vou te dar algo usado. Espero que você use com sabedoria."._

Não havia caixa ou envelope acima ou abaixo da anotação. Apenas isso.

- Parece... Que ele não a ignorou, não é? – Hyoga sorriu, pegando o livro de elefantes do outro lado da sala. Apesar de nunca ter chegado ao destinatário, parecia ter sido lido várias vezes.

* * *

Passou-se pouco mais de uma semana na Grécia antes que Mabel voltasse com seus acompanhantes e, entre eles, o próprio pai. Estrela, para a surpresa dos mais novos, havia organizado a casa exatamente do jeito que o marido preferia, mesmo que não tivesse ouvido de ninguém que ele estava voltando, ou de ter mantido contato algum com eles – nem mesmo com os filhos.

O casal entrou pela porta primeiro, um parecendo o oposto do outro. A Estrela mais nova usava uma saia azul, comprida, com uma camisa de mangas caídas, ensacada na saia. Os cachos louros caiam pelos seus ombros, com um brilho incrível. Ikki, por outro lado, estava com o cabelo assanhado, como sempre, com uma calça jeans surrada, justa, juntamente com uma camisa do Iron Maiden, e coturnos pretos, com seu rosto sério e inexpressivo de sempre. Ele mesmo, mais velho, entrou depois, com os cabelos compridos soltos e caindo lânguidos pelas suas costas. O rosto estava sério, mas muito mais calmo e compreensivo. Seus olhos pareciam estar mais maduros, inteligentes, mas agora com uma "liberdade" neles, como se tivesse livrado-se de algo. Por fim, Mabel entrou na casa, muito pálida e séria. Seus cabelos assanhados brilhavam em todas as direções, e sua negritude a deixava ainda mais branca do que já estava. Usava um vestido azul, de alças, com botas marrons, que a deixavam estranhamente feminina.

Estrela correu até ela, dando-lhe um abraço. Apesar de a mãe ser baixa, a filha ainda era menor. Talvez por conta do treinamento árduo que teve com o tio -, enfiando a cabeça no pescoço da mãe.

- Faz quase dois anos que queríamos vê-la nesse vestido, desde que seu tio deu-o para você.

A moça deu um sorriso tímido, doentio. Parecia ficar a cada dia mais fraca.

A atrde passou tranquila. Todos conversavam, menos Mabel. O Ikki mais velho, incrivelmente, estava sentado ao lado da Estrela mais velha, e apesar de não se falarem, os dois pareciam felizes.

No finalzinho da tarde, a campainha tocou. Mabel, que ainda estava calada, levantou-se, com estranhamento no olhar. Abriu a porta sem perguntar quem era e, com um tom nada amigável, perguntou:

- O que _diabos_ você está fazendo aqui?

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A.: AEEEEE! AINDA NÃO ABANDONEI A FIC!**_

_**Galerinha, desculpem-me imenso :( eu já tenho a história inteira escrita, mas estando estudando E trabalhando em dois empregos, era muito difícil passar pro PC o que eu tinha escrito... Sorry :/**_

_**Bem, agora que sai de um dos empregos, tenho tempo livre o/ isso quer dizer que vou voltar a postar TODAS as minhas fics ^^**_

_**Espero que ainda tenha gente acompanhando... Beijos da Polly e obrigada a todos que comentaram e leram – principalmente à Victoriana, porque né...?**_

_**Ps.: A música do cap é "Honesty", da banda de K-pop "Shinee". Procurem, é linda.  
**_


End file.
